


Lonicera

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Plot, Background murders, Breeding Kink, But no one said love was easy lol, Caring Sam, Cas and Dean doesn't make this easy on poor Sam, Cas in a Skirt, Cas in heat, Cas is kidnapped, Dean in rut, Dean is kind of a dumbass, Developing Relationship, Equally stubborn Dean, Fanart, Fighting, First Time, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Impossible circumstances, Kidnapping, Kidnapping is a delicate art, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Not the fun kinds, Older Dean, Omega Castiel, Poor Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean, Purring Dean, Rimming, Sam is caught in-between, Scenting, Serial Killer Winchesters (Supernatural), Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stubborn Cas, Teenager Cas, Touchy-Feely, True Mates, Unexpected Pregnancy, blindfolding, cas in panties, dub-con, forced bedsharing, gagging, sexy photos, slick, unexpected sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:dean and Sam are serial killers and they for some reason kidnap Cas and Sam wants to kill him but dean wants to keep him and while Cas is their captive he learns they aren't really the bad guys and they kill only people who have managed to escape justice and prison time. So over time Cas falls in love with dean and stops trying to get away from the brothers. Until he's rescued and the brothers are incarcerated then he has to save them while everybody thinks he's crazy. Bonus if Cas is a teenager like 17-19 also bonus if it's abo universe, if you do the abo I would prefer alpha dean omega Cas and maybe some mpregOr,The one where destiny had a discussion with faith and they decided to have some fun, much to Dean and Cas’ chagrin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brown_eyed_fallen_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Lonicera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715764) by [stephxnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie)



> Hello everyone and welcome to my next project! :D  
> This one will deal with a few darker themes, such as murder and kidnapping, so fair warning about that. There will also be a relationship developing between Dean and Cas while Cas is Dean’s captive, hence the dub-con tag. Then again some of you might not think this fic will constitute as dub-con (I’m inclined to agree and I hope you will see what I mean when we get to the actual sex scenes :D oops, did I spoil too much now? Somebody stop me!) but I have taken into account that it might come out that way and I would rather be tagging stricter than necessary than have a reader get triggered because of my lack of warnings. I want everyone to feel safe! (so with that in mind, please tell me if I need to change/add/delete any tags)
> 
> Now, let’s see what happens when Dean totally kidnaps, and subsequently falls in love with, Cas — forcing Sam to get caught up trying to mediate between his stubborn Alpha brother and their equally stubborn Omega captive :D
> 
> As always, thank you BeeCas for being not only my beta but also my muse and thank you brown_eyed_fallen_angel for giving me this prompt <3
> 
> EDIT: now with [Chinese translations](https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404230296517084400) by the wonderful [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays) and also a stunning fanart by the same! Look at it, it's beautiful, I'm so happy! <3  
> EDIT 2: please notice the Spanish translation as well, for all you our there who're more comfortable with Spanish than English :D Thank you, SilkyThought! <3

 

 

 

It was the summer of 2015, humid and hot, and Castiel Novak was fresh out of high school and working all summer until he would be starting college. He would be going to DeVry because Mother said so and Castiel hadn’t ever had much in him to disagree with Mother. His older sister, Anna, did that plenty and that had earned her a spot on their cousin Gabriel’s couch as soon as she was out of high school. Not that Anna ever complained about that and sometimes Castiel wondered who was the luckier of the two of them.

Mother wasn’t all too pleased about Castiel’s decision to work over the summer, for a number of reasons. Firstly was of course because of all the summer courses he could have taken instead (and that was also the main reason why Castiel had decided to work) and secondly was because he had chosen to apply for a job as a store clerk at the local Gas n’ Sip, which Mother thought was wholly beneath him.

Castiel liked it, though. He was a social guy but he sometimes had trouble expressing that so working as a clerk was a great way to improve on his social skills. He suspected he would need it when he got to DeVry because no matter how much Mother argued that he could commute from their home in Pontiac, Illinois, Castiel had decided to live on campus. Anna had commended him for “cutting the umbilical cord” but Castiel’s reasoning was far more primal than that.

Castiel was a male Omega but contrary to many Omegas, Castiel wanted something more than just a mate and a pup and he was damn sure he wouldn’t get whatever it was that he craved (independence, most likely) if he stayed with Mother in Pontiac all his life.

So the thing was that while Castiel wasn’t the least interested in going to DeVry and study accounting he was _super_ interested in reinventing himself. He would start with Gas n’ Sip where he would work up his social skill and then he would continue with DeVry where he could up his game and become… well, become someone, anyone at all.

It wasn’t a great plan and it wasn’t fully formed, but it was his and he treasured it (even more so because Mother didn’t approve). At DeVry Castiel would get friends, would have a fling or two, and with time he might even meet a handsome Alpha or intelligent Beta with whom he could settle down with.

Yes, great plans. Too bad that they would be forever changed on a sunny Thursday afternoon of July 2015.

 

Now, usually Castiel rode his bike to the Gas n’ Sip because the store was more easily accessed from the road and he didn’t like to walk there. If he did, he usually took a shortcut through the woods behind the store (to get out of walking side by side with the cars) but that took him close to old man Wesperton’s and that man was creepy.

Mr. Wesperton was an elderly Beta who still believed Y2K could come any day now and he spared no passerby from hearing about it. He had all kinds of conspiracy theories and more than once had Castiel seen strange lights coming from the house’s basement late at night. He also liked to chase people who wouldn’t listen, swinging his walking stick at anyone who didn’t bolt fast enough. Lately Castiel had also seen a giant monster of a dog tied in the old man’s backyard and he didn’t like how that dog seemed to growl even in its sleep.

Suffice to say that all of this added up to Castiel always keeping an extra eye on the Wesperton house as he passed by it when he emerged from the woods. And, coincidentally, _because_ he was looking in that direction he wasn’t looking where he was going, not exactly. Which was perhaps why he ran smack dab into the solid form of a man who came running out of Wesperton’s neighbor on the right.

Castiel stumbled back a few steps and looked up with surprise.

“Sorry…” he mumbled but the sight before him tied his tongue.

The man was clearly an Alpha, older and bigger than Castiel, and he was gorgeous. Full lips, soft hair, strong jaw, and stunningly green eyes. He was also covered in blood and looked wildly at Castiel as if he had been more surprised than Castiel by their bumping into each other.

Castiel’s eyes travelled down the man’s body (broad chest, narrow waist, bow legs) and his eyes grew wider at the sight of a glinting, blood-covered knife. Castiel’s eyes snapped up to the man’s face with the screeching realization that this wasn’t the man’s own blood. Castiel glance quickly to the side but couldn’t see a corpse per se, and then the man was gripping Castiel’s arm, shaking him.

“You—” the man began in a gruff voice that sent a chill down Castiel’s spine, but he was interrupted when a car honked.

The two of them turned to stare down the street at a sleek beauty of a car, black and menacing as it glided up to the curb where they were standing.

“What the hell are you doing, Dean?” the driver shouted through the open window on the passenger side.

That man looked even bigger than the first, if that was even possible, and even though Castiel couldn’t scent him from this far away he had all the classic Alpha features. The man by Castiel (Dean?) gripped Castiel’s arm harder and growled low in his throat, clearly angered.

With a mighty yank he had gotten Castiel half-way to the car before Castiel even understood what was happening. And when he did he freaked out, thrashing against the Alpha’s grip but just as he opened his mouth to scream for help the Alpha slapped the hand that had been holding the knife over his mouth. And God, that had was covered in blood.

“Be quiet now, little Beta.” The man hissed in his Alpha Voice and Castiel scrunched up his eyes when his whole body just kind of melted into a pool of submission and fear.

Thanks to the scent blockers Castiel usually wore at work (to not have to deal with customers flirting with him as if him being an Omega meant he was promiscuous) the man had obviously mistaken him for a Beta and while that was well and good the fact still remained that Castiel very much _wasn’t_ a Beta and he didn’t fancy getting in a car with two strange Alphas, one of which was covered in blood.

He knew, however, that he would never win in a fair fight so he nodded obediently and as soon as the Alpha removed his hand Castiel lashed out to try and break free again. He managed a half-hearted scream before the Alpha’s growl made his throat close up. He wasn’t about to go down without a fight, though, but of course his scrawny teenage arms were worth nothing against the Alpha’s bulk and when the man promptly clocked Castiel on the head he went out like a light.

 

*****

 

When he woke up he was lying on his side on a bed that smelled strongly of starch and laundry detergent. His feet and hands were cuffed and though his head didn’t exactly throb with pain it was definitely tender where he had been hit. The two men were in the same room as him (which seemed to be a hotel or motel room) and they were arguing. This up close Castiel could definitely smell that the driver was also an Alpha and his sensitive Omega nose picked up so much angered Alpha scent that he almost choked.

“What the hell were you thinking?” the driver said loudly, loud enough that Castiel knew he wanted to yell but knew better. Castiel wondered groggily why they hadn’t bothered to gag him.

“Oh gee, I dunno, I just figured that the kid knew my face, the car, _and_ my name, since you were so kind to fucking _provide it_.”

Oh, so the first Alpha really was named Dean, that would be useful information later, Castiel thought in a desperate attempt at remaining calm and collected.

The driver crossed his (big!) arms over his (ever bigger!) chest. “You were taking too long.”

“He struggled.”

“This…” the driver gestured to Dean’s front, which wasn’t exactly clean even though it looked like he had done a perfunctory job of wiping off the blood and switching into a clean tee. “This was amateurish. Dad’s rolling around in his grave in pure shame.”

Dean made a face so scary that Castiel balled himself up. “Don’t you fucking mention dad.”

“A knife, Dean, really?”

Dean growled, low and menacing and to Castiel’s surprise the driver (which definitely was the bigger of the two) backed down. “Next target we wait for a new silencer, _like I said_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The driver Alpha muttered and turned to Castiel only to startle when he saw that he was awake. “No gag, no blindfold, _and_ no earplugs? Damnit, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “He was unconscious, wasn’t he?”

“How long?” both Alphas startled this time and Castiel barely recognized the croak that was his own voice. “How long was I unconscious? It’s _dangerous_.” His voice was rising in pitch when all they did was look at him. “In movies they just knock people out and it’s fine but it’s really not, it could result in serious brain damage. Brain cells can _die_.”

There was a short silence and then Dean broke it by snorting out a laugh. “Oh man, he’s all yours Sammy. Gonna get along like two peas in a pod you two.”

Sammy cast Dean a seriously unimpressed glare before sitting down on the bed opposite the one Castiel was on.

“I’m sorry.” He said after a moment and he sounded it too, making Castiel absolutely sure that this was when he was going to get killed. “This is just a typical example of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. We’ll cuff you to a pipe in the bathroom and leave you here, call in an anonymous tip when we reach the state line—”

“The hell we will!” Dean interrupted loudly and any hope Castiel had had fluttering in his chest consequently plummeted to a horrible death. Dean scowled hard at the larger Alpha. “Didn’t you hear me? He’s seen and heard enough to turn us in.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“So what do you want to do, Dean?” Sammy barreled over Castiel’s feeble words. “Kill him?” he rose to his feet, towering over the both of them and Castiel was man enough to admit that he was crying now. God, they had killed Mr. Wesperton’s neighbor, _for real_ , and now they would kill Castiel too. Sammy walked over to Castiel and grabbed him harshly by the scruff of his neck, hauling him up to a pathetic half-sitting position. “Do you want to kill this Beta, Dean? This _boy_?”

Castiel gave a loud sniffle when Dean just stared at him, not for effect but because he was getting snot everywhere and dying or not dying, that was disgusting. Dean just stared at him, however, his eyes drilling into Castiel’s so hard it almost hurt to meet the Alpha’s gaze and yet he couldn’t not.

After some tense moments Dean turned away, grabbing a duffle bag Castiel hadn’t noticed before.

“He’s coming with us.”

“Dean.” Sammy said, clearly shocked.

“He’s coming with us!” Dean roared in his Alpha Voice, making Castiel flinch and (ridiculously enough) cower against Sammy’s chest.

Sammy just heaved a big sigh as if he was used to this sort of behavior when Dean slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

“Well,” Sammy muttered and put Castiel down on the bed again, much gentler now. “I guess we have to do something about those cuffs if you’re staying.”

 

*****

 

They had gagged him and changed it so that his hands were cuffed in front of him rather than the back. They had also had an argument over whether to uncuff Castiel’s legs and it had ended with the compromise that he would be out of cuffs for now but if he made a fuss they would reconsider it. They had also basically strip searched him and Castiel had been disheartened when they found his phone. They had taken that and everything else on him (wallet, keys) and put it in one of the duffels. It didn’t matter which one because Sam had looked apologetically at Castiel before snapping his SIM card in half. Then they had asked if he needed to use the restroom and when he declined (a bit confusedly), they had positioned him in an armchair in a corner where they could watch him at all times as they appeared to go over the day’s events.

Two hours later Castiel had learned _a lot_ about his captures. For example that Sammy was actually called Sam and that he preferred that over Dean’s nickname for him. He had also learnt that Sam liked salad with his dinner and that Dean got offended (for really real) if someone declined him pie.

Dean hated cleaning blood from beneath his fingernails and Sam was too long to sleep properly on most motel beds. They drove a black Impala that they had inherited from their father but it was really Dean’s baby and Sam rode the breaks too hard.

They were brothers and Dean was the older even though Sam was the bigger. They were both Alphas but growing up everyone had thought Sam would be a Beta. Dean was boisterous of his Alpha brother but secretly would have loved him whichever subgender he had presented as.

They had no living relatives but had plenty of friends in what Sam called “the net”, they also had a Bobby which Castiel hadn’t figured out the meaning of yet. They both had an assortment of weapons, Sam’s favorite was a knife that was engraved with strange symbols and Dean’s was a gun that looked like it was made of silver with an ivory grip.

All this Castiel had managed to gauge just from listening and looking at the two Alphas (occasionally Dean would toss some words in Castiel’s direction but that was neither here nor there).

Oh yeah, and he had also understood by now that these two brothers were the Winchester brothers. The _notorious serial killer duo, known and wanted nationwide_. And Castiel was their captive because he had apparently spotted them at the house of what Dean referred to as “the target”. Someone was dead and Castiel was now at the mercy of the murderers, so much for going to DeVry and reinventing himself, Castiel was now certain he was about to die.

 

 

* * *

 

 

This whole thing was fucked up and Dean just _knew_ Sammy would never let him live it down. Goddamn, what the hell had he been thinking grabbing the kid like that? He should have just run for it, especially when Sam came with the car. They could have changed the license plate and though Dean was pretty sure the kid had figured out that they were the Winchester brothers by now he thought that it hadn’t been that obvious to begin with.

Fuck, _why_ had he brought the kid along?! It was so utterly stupid that Dean couldn’t even wrap his head around it. They should just do as Sam said and leave him here. But no, now it would be even stupider to leave him because now he knew lots of stuff. You know what Dean should have done? Should have pinned the murder on the kid. Stabbing wasn’t even their usual M.O. so it might even have worked too.

He glanced over at the kid, Castiel (what the hell kind of name was that? Probably biblical) and found that he was watching them with big eyes. Fuck those eyes were blue.

“He’s probably hungry.” He didn’t realize it was him that had spoken until Sammy looked at him with confusion.

“You’re welcome to give him your burger, Dean.” Sam stated in the kind of tone that told Dean he would be responsible for everything annoying about having a captive. Well, fair enough.

“It was kinda rude of you not to buy him anything.” Dean muttered and got to his feet with his sloppy McDonald’s burger in hand.

“You know what’s even ruder?” Sammy snarked. “ _Kidnapping_. I bet Bobby would have a few choice words about that.”

One of which most definitely would be _idjits_. Yeah, yeah, Dean didn’t want to hear it. He knew he had fucked up but by now there weren’t many options out of it, were there? Kill Castiel or let him loose to go to the authorities was about it. Though he supposed Sam’s idea wasn’t that bad. If they rented this room for the whole week they could get pretty far before the cops were alerted and if they cuffed him in the bathroom he would have water so he probably wouldn’t die.

 _“But he might die.”_ Dean was being silly and so were his thoughts. Sam was right; dad would be rolling over in his grave.

He approached Castiel cautiously, mostly because the kid looked like he was about to freak out. So far he had remained strangely calm but Dean suspected that the reality was bound to catch up to him at some point. Or maybe he had been working on adrenaline and that was wearing off, either way he looked much more skittish than a couple of hours ago.

“Calm down, Cas.” Dean muttered and tried to gauge from the kid’s scent if he was faking it or not but damn, he was very scentless, even for a Beta. He pried off the gag and held up his burger. “Do you want some?”

Castiel looked like he was about to say something but then he scrunched up his whole face and heaved himself off the armchair, bolting for the bathroom before Dean had time to react. Sam reacted by shouting Dean’s name, as if that would help, but a second later they heard the kid vomiting and Dean just shrugged at his little brother.

“Nerves.” He said calmly and sat down again after shutting the bathroom door.

“Dean, this isn’t right.” Sam hissed in a low tone as they listened to Castiel’s heaving. “He probably thinks we’re going to kill him and you know what, maybe we should.”

Dean spent a moment trying to dissect why he suddenly felt an immense need to throttle his brother when Sammy was actually making sense.

“We don’t kill people like him.”

Sam leaned back in his chair and by the look on his face Dean would say he was relieved, or at least satisfied with the answer.

“So we leave him.”

“I can’t leave him.”

Sam squinted at Dean. “What?”

Yeah, that had sounded weird. Like, it came out wrong. “He knows our faces, I have to protect you. And me. And the net. Bobby would kill me before that Henriksen fellow could arrest me.”

Sam sighed deeply at the mention of Victor Henriksen, the FBI agent who had been a constant thorn in their side ever since that fuck-up in Milwaukee.

“Still, this isn’t fair to Castiel.”

“It’s not fair to anyone.” Dean stated, not in his Alpha Voice because it didn’t have much effect on Sammy, but in his big brother voice.

Castiel walked out a moment later, looking pale and wobbly and Dean had stood up before he even knew what he was doing.

“You okay?”

Castiel looked at him as if that was the most asinine question he had ever heard and yeah, he was probably right.

“I need to lie down.” He said in a thick voice but he didn’t move towards the beds, just stood there staring at Dean almost as if challenging him to kill him right now or never.

“You can take the one furthest from the door.” Sam said calmly and broke the staring. Dean swung around to glare at his little brother for offering Dean’s bed but Sammy just shrugged at him.

A moment later Castiel had balled himself up on the bed and while he didn’t make a sound they could see his body shaking as if from crying (or trying not to cry). Sam glared at Dean and Dean sat down, feeling like the worst kind of Alpha for some fucked up reason.

They spent the rest of the day planning out the next route. They hadn’t heard anything from Bobby about any new targets and neither of them felt inclined to call, both because of Castiel and because of how badly the last hit had gone.

 

Several hours later Castiel suddenly sat up, earning himself the immediate attention of the two Alphas in the room. He peeked at them but only started speaking after having turned his face to look at the wall.

“I need to use the restroom.”

“Not gonna puke again, are you?” Dean asked dryly and to his surprise Castiel seemed to blush. Dean wasn’t really aware of grown men doing that, maybe the kid was actually more of a kid than Dean thought.

“No.” He squirmed on the bed.

“We’re not keeping you from using the toilet.” Sam said calmly and went back to his laptop and the police records he had hacked into. “But thank you for asking.”

This was fucking _weird_. But hey, they weren’t kidnappers; they didn’t know how to handle the situation any better than Castiel did. Should maybe at least have gagged him again…

In any case Sam’s answer made Castiel shuffle off to the bathroom and the door snicked shut softly behind him. Dean felt very aware of the fact that the kid was now out of the room. Like, his neck prickled and he found himself constantly checking the bathroom door and the clock on the wall by the beds.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam exclaimed after only a few minutes. “Sit still.”

“I don’t like that he’s alone in there. We should have made him keep the door open.” Their safety was dependent on them keeping tabs on this Beta, after all.

“Maybe he’s taking a dump.” Sam muttered but Dean shook his head.

“No, we would have heard the toilet lid, it makes that creaking noise, right? He hasn’t lifted it, he’s probably just peeing in the sink.”

“Does he look like the kind of guy that pees in sinks? He’s not a caveman like _you_.”

Dean squinted. “Hey, I—” he stopped short when he realized that (fucking fuck!) there was a window in the bathroom. Small and up high, but there was a stool for kids to step on when brushing their teeth and Castiel was very slim, especially for a Beta. “Fuck!”

He was up and out of his seat so fast the chair clattered to the floor. Sam called out his name but Dean ignored him as he shouldered the door open and sure enough, there was Castiel, trying to pry open the window. It wasn’t the kind that was made to open all the way and he had obviously not wanted to smash it for fear of the brothers hearing so he had struggled to force it open but with little success.

He turned wide and scared eyes at Dean as the Alpha burst through the door and for a moment they just looked at each other but then Castiel turned away and started hammering on the window while shouting for help.

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean growled, much more calmly than he would have thought, and with two mighty steps he was directly behind Castiel. When he wrapped a strong arm around the Beta’s stomach and pulled him down from the stool Castiel just kind of went limp and started crying instead.

“Please let me go, Alpha.” He pleaded with watery eyes. “ _Please_ , I won’t tell anyone. No one would even believe me, I swear.”

Dean _tch_ ’ed and pulled Castiel further away from the window, holding him by the scruff of his neck as he forcefully closed the window with his free hand. “They all say that but you know what, Cas? It ain’t true.”

“But it _is_ true.” Castiel cried and damn, he was starting to smell really fucking sad. Dean rubbed his nose before turning back to the kid. “Mother would only think I’m making things up so I won’t have to go to college and I don’t have any friends, nobody likes me.”

“You—” Dean stopped short, staring into the Beta’s (almost sparkling, what the fuck?) blue eyes. “That’s not true. _Someone_ likes you.” Who wouldn’t like a kid like this? From what Dean had seen he seemed… well, now that Dean thought about it he guessed he knew next to nothing about this Beta and yet it felt wrong to say that no one would ever like him.

“Maybe.” Castiel responded in a very despondent voice. He hung his head but at least he had stopped crying. “But they would all think that I made it up, everyone knows I don’t really want to go to DeVry.”

“Why? DeVry is a really good school, isn’t it?” Dean wouldn’t really know because he hadn’t ever cared about school but Sammy had looked into it a couple of years ago. Castiel didn’t answer him, though, and Dean supposed that was his right. No fucking idea to tell your kidnappers why you didn’t want to go to college when chances were you wouldn’t now anyway, right? Dean just sighed. “In any case this means that bathroom break is over for you.”

He started moving towards the door but Castiel slunk out of his grip with a grace seldom seen in Betas and Dean was left staring at him, almost slack-jawed in his surprise.

“I, um,” he squirmed again and quickly wiped his face from stray tears. “I still need to pee. I went in here to do that but then I saw the window, so…” he shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Dean just crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, for the stunt you just tried to pull you’ve earned yourself an audience for your pee breaks.” He nodded when Castiel whipped up his head to stare incredulously at him. “That’s right so get with it.”

“I… I can’t with you _looking_.” Yeah, Sammy was definitely right and this wasn’t a kid who would ever pee in sinks.

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door before turning to stare at the slightly abused window. “There. Just think of it like a public urinal.” Dean didn’t like this any more than Castiel but what the hell was he supposed to do? The kid obviously couldn’t be trusted and it wasn’t like he was taking a shit, right? Unless… He turned his head to squint at Castiel when the Beta still hadn’t moved. “Or do you really need to pee? I don’t want to be in here with you if you need to poop but I still can’t leave you, can you hold it until we find a new motel without windows in the crapper?”

Castiel went crimson in the face and turned to flip open the creaky toilet lid. “I don’t need to defecate.”

“Good.” Dean turned back to the window. “We’ll find a new motel before that becomes a problem.” He promised without knowing why he cared. Well, usually people didn’t like watching other people shit so that was probably it. “Now just pee like a good boy, we’re all grown-ups here.”

“But you’re an _Alpha_.”

“What the fuck’s that got to do with it?” he almost turned around again but Castiel shouted at him not to so he didn’t. Fine, whatever, some people liked their privacy.

A moment later he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper going down and then Castiel rustled around his underwear. Dean spent some time wondering why he was picturing it and then a sweet smell hit him. It was soft, subtle, but it was definitely there. Like honeysuckle on a crisp summer morning and Dean found himself drawing big breaths.

And then the sound of Castiel peeing pulled him out of his revere and what the fuck had that been about? Dean stared hard at the window, thinking that maybe someone had walked by just now. But it was closed, wasn’t it? So strange.

“Don’t forget to shake.” He said almost automatically when he heard Castiel finish and the comment earned him a snort of all things.

He turned around when Castiel had flushed and started the faucet to clean his hands. He was met with strangely speculative eyes and damn, when the kid was calm like this he almost looked cool.

“You’re awfully okay with people peeing in your vicinity.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, I’m four years older than Sammy. Who do you think it was that helped him clean his soiled sheets and potty trained him?”

“Your parents?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to snort and it wasn’t even half as amused as Castiel’s had been (and he hadn’t sounded very amused to begin with).

“Come on now, if you’re finished.” He put a hand on Castiel’s back but for some reason or another he didn’t find it in himself to shove the kid out of the bathroom.

When they got back to Sammy Dean saw that his little brother had Google Maps open on his computer and was researching nearby motels. Castiel went to sit on the armchair again and tentatively accepted a half-eaten bag of chips when Dean pressed it into his hands.

“I heard.” Sam mumbled and pointed at a motel only twenty minutes away from where they were in Dwight, Illinois. “Let’s check this one.”

Sun Motel, Braidwood, Illinois. Dean glanced over at Castiel who appeared to be reading the nutritional list on the back of the chips bag, like a total dork.

“Let’s try further away, I wanna get out of Illinois.” He muttered and Sammy nodded while Dean refused to look at Castiel now, preferring to stay in denial of the kid’s emotions for a little while longer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Two hours later and very late in the night Castiel found himself in yet another motel room. He didn’t know where they were because the Winchester brothers had gagged him and put him in the trunk of their car, which in itself had been terrifying enough for him not to question their destination. All he knew was that they probably weren’t in Illinois anymore because he had overheard Dean saying he wanted to get out of the state.

“You bang if you need to take a piss.” Dean had told him crudely as Sam had deposited him in the trunk. “So don’t go around banging just for the hell of it or Imma let you piss your pants.”

Castiel had given him a terrified look, not at the prospect of soiling himself but at the Alpha’s tone, which had gone darker after they had decided to change motels. And since Castiel knew that was his fault he had kept shut about it. The last thing he had seen before they shut the trunk had been Sam giving his big brother a disgusted look, though, so that had felt somewhat reassuring.

After that Castiel hadn’t had much time to think about anything but not vomiting again. He could hardly believe that he had vomited purely out of fear once already because honestly, who did that? Well, they did it on TV plenty but Castiel hadn’t really thought it was a thing. But, as it turned out, if you were stuck with your own thoughts in the captivity of notorious murders, vomiting seemed to be the body’s way of dealing with the fear. It was good, though, because the more he had focused on not barfing up the few chips he had eaten the less time he had had to focus on his predicament.

Other than his nausea the trip went fairly smoothly and Sam had even been kind enough to carry Castiel bridal style into the new motel room. He later found out that that was because it was easier to just throw a jacket over him and explain it like he was sleeping than for them to walk him with this hands cuffed and for people to see, but still, it had felt nice.

This motel room was nicer than the last but it had one major flaw that the other had not had. Namely only two beds and no couch.

“And no extra bed?” Dean groused and Castiel was quick to shuffle out of his way when the Alpha went to put their two duffle bags on the small table by the window facing the parking lot.

“I asked.” Sam said with a sigh as he looked around the room. The air was thick with displeased Alpha and Castiel’s inner Omega wanted to soothe it but he would be damned if he would be soothing these two so he remained quiet in a corner. “I guess you and Cas will just have to share.”

There it was again, Dean had also called him “Cas”. Castiel hadn’t objected because who would be stupid enough to argue something like that in his situation? But he thought it was a bit odd how fast the two Alphas were familiarizing themselves with him. What was the saying about stray animals? Don’t name it or it will be harder on you if you have to leave it or kill it? Something like that and Castiel thought it applied here. Giving nicknames implied familiarity and that was good, he thought, he would be able to use that to his advantage later, if he could just get his own fear under control.

“I ain’t sharing my bed because you couldn’t get us an extra bed.” Dean snapped and this caught Castiel’s attention. What was this about sharing beds again?

“I can’t sleep with Dean.” He said in a shaky voice. No way, not as an unmated Omega together in a bed with an unmated Alpha.

Dean sneered at him but remained silent. Ever since that incident in the bathroom in the last motel the Alpha had seemed to wager some kind of war with himself. He was probably beating himself up over being so nice to Castiel even though he had tried to escape…

“Yes, well, there aren’t a lot of options.” Sam said with a new sigh, more exasperated now. “I’m the biggest of the three of us, you won’t fit with me.”

“I can sleep on the floor.” The two brothers just stared at him and when no one spoke he huffed at them and walked over to the bed furthest from the door to snag a pillow. “Just let me use one of your jackets as a blanket.”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor.” Dean stated flatly, and the challenge made Castiel’s inner Omega bristle. Stupid Alphas always taking charge all the time.

“Then I guess you are, Alpha.” He said as hotly as he could, which was to say not very hotly at all but still.

“No one’s sleeping on the floor.” Sam exclaimed tiredly. “Jesus, did the two of you fall off the stubborn tree and hit every branch on the way down?”

“Fine.” Dean muttered. “I guess we’re sharing.”

“I _can’t_ share with you, you’re an Alpha.”

The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about them and he only realized after how stupid it sounded when he, a supposed Beta, said something like that.

“What?” Dean asked, suddenly smelling faintly offended. “You genderphobic or something?”

Referring to people who thought Beta males and Alphas shouldn’t engage in relationships because the union couldn’t result in pups. Well Castiel thought he was far from genderphobic, he thought any kind of love that was mutual was beautiful. Although, he supposed he was judging Dean on the fact that he was an Alpha, which in itself also was genderphobic. Because just as Omegas were spat on for being weak (which was wrong), Alphas were also sometimes spat on for being knotheads (which was also wrong).

And murderer or not, Dean should be judged by his actions and not his subgender. And so far (setting aside the fact that Dean had kidnapped him) Castiel had seen nothing that would indicate that Dean was a rapist.

“No.” He mumbled, feeling ashamed of his words. The Winchester brothers were the bad guys here, he shouldn’t stoop to their level (which, for that matter, hadn’t even involved gender stereotyping). “No you’re right, we should share.”

He put back the pillow and refused to meet Dean’s surprised eyes.

“Good.” Sam said with forced happiness. “We bought you a toothbrush and a fresh pair of underwear so you can go take care of that.”

That… okay, that was weird but okay, Castiel wasn’t opposed to brushing his teeth, especially after throwing up like that. He saved the underwear (Beta underwear of course, too big in the crotch and without the slick absorbing patch) for the next day, hoping he would be allowed a shower and a chance to wash his other underwear.

“You can sleep in this.” Dean said gruffly when he came out of the bathroom. The Alpha was holding up an old band t-shirt that was obviously Dean’s size.

After Sam had uncuffed his hands Castiel changed out in the room with the brothers because it would be weird for a Beta not to and he noticed that while neither brother watched him, Dean was the more obvious about it. Staring into the wall, stock still until Castiel had finished changing and was climbing on the bed.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, folding his legs as he sat on the bed.

“You’re drowning in it.” Dean said, a bit too harshly for such an arbitrary comment and he seemed to catch himself, scrunching up his eyebrows and looking down.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and tried to discern Dean’s scent but it was lost when Sam walked up to him, his calm Alpha scent taking over.

“This is the solution for tonight.” He said, holding up a pair of handcuffs with a longer chain, almost a foot long.

Well so much for that, Castiel supposed he would be cuffed to the bed. He slumped and held out his hand obediently but to his surprise so did Dean. And he was even more surprised when Sam cuffed them together.

“Guess we’re watching each other pee tonight.” Dean muttered to the floor, making Sam snort with amusement.

“This is just for now.” He assured Castiel and oh _now_ Castiel understood why Dean hadn’t wanted to share a bed with him, this had probably been the plan all along.

“You could just cuff me to the bed.” He said nonchalantly because it seemed the better alternative for the brothers, not because he wanted to. This actually felt kind of freeing for some reason.

“As if.” Dean muttered. “What if there was a fire? And this way it’s harder for you to run away.”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed easily. “Dean’s a light sleeper, bare that in mind.”

Castiel was honestly so stunned by this act of mercy from the murderous Winchester brothers that he just laid down on the bed without another word.

 

*****

 

The first thing that hit Castiel in the morning was how warm and safe he felt. He was surrounded by the scent of content Alpha and he was wrapped up in strong arms, a broad chest pressed to his back and a nose nuzzled against the skin beneath his ear, snuffling on every breath.

He thought, for just a moment, that this might be what it would feel like to wake up in bed with your mate. And then reality came crashing back and he felt as if his heart would start hurting if he didn’t _do_ something, anything. So he moved, just slightly, to stretch his limbs and shift about the chain that attached him to Dean.

As soon as he moved Dean’s arms tightened around him and the Alpha growled so low and so slow that it was almost a purr.

“Omega.”

Castiel froze but Dean’s only response to that was to start a rumbling, uneven purr that made his whole chest vibrate against Castiel. God, Castiel had _never_ heard an Alpha purr before and while the sound was very calming he was still freaking out. Because now that he was wide awake and aware he could clearly smell that the last of his scent blockers had worn off and with how hot it had been with two grown men in a small bed he had sweated enough that his natural scent was prevalent in the small room. And good God, he didn’t have any more scent blocker to put on.

His primal instincts kicked in and suddenly all he could focus on was getting out. Out of Dean’s arms, out of bed, _out of the room_. But as soon as he started struggling Dean woke up for real, his purr ending abruptly in a short snarl.

“Stay still, Omega.” He growled but as soon as their eyes met Dean froze too. “Cas?”

“I…”

“Holy _fuck_.” Dean propelled himself away from Castiel so forcefully that he ended up toppling over the edge of the bed, which in turn pulled on the handcuffs so much that Castiel was pulled all the way over to the other side of the bed. Dean landed with an undignified _“oomph”_ which of course woke Sam right up.

“What’s going on?” he had shot out of his bed, obviously more prepared to fight than he was awake.

“Omega!” Dean shouted from the floor and Castiel wanted to hide in a corner.

“Where?”

Dean’s hand flailed over the edge of the bed and Castiel gathered himself into a sitting position, pulling Dean’s too big t-shirt over his legs to ball under it.

“Me.”

“What?”

Dean’s face appeared over the edge of the bed, looking somewhere between irritated and shocked. “Wake the fuck up, Sammy. _Cas_ is an Omega.”

Sam’s eyes instantly focused on Castiel and Castiel could do nothing but duck his head and peek at the Alpha as he drew several deep breaths.

“Well damn, that explains all my flower filled dreams.”

Castiel blushed and hid his face. A lot of people had commented that he had a very flowery scent and he didn’t like it. Sure he was an Omega but he was still a guy and he wished his scent was something cooler.

“Honeysuckle.”

He turned to stare at Dean in shock; no one had ever pinpointed what type of flower before.

“Now that you mention it, yeah.” Sam said thoughtfully but Castiel barely heard him, having been caught in yet another staring match with Dean. “But you didn’t have a scent yesterday; you were so clearly a Beta.”

Castiel shook himself out of the staring but felt very aware when Dean climbed onto the bed to sit beside him (though still as far away as the chain allowed).

“Scent blockers.” He mumbled, hugging his legs with his free arm. “So people won’t bother me at work. I was…” suddenly his throat felt thick. “I was on my way home from work.”

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Dean broke it by making a noise of sudden understanding.

“This was why you didn’t wanna share a bed with me.” He looked almost accusingly at Castiel. “You thought I would jump you.”

“Well can you blame me?”

Dean looked surprisingly hurt by the question but thankfully Sam interfered before Castiel could make anything of the look.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Cas.” He smiled kindly and went over to his duffle. “Out of everything that we are, we _aren’t_ knotheads.”

“Yeah.” Dean huffed, sounding offended. “I draw my line at raping, okay? And I anyway assume you’re on the pill?”

“Of course I’m—” Castiel stopped short and stared at Dean with dawning panic.

“What?”

“Shit.” The two of them turned to look at Sam where he stood by the table, combing his long fingers through his hair. “You don’t happen to have any Heat suppressants on you?”

“Of course I don’t.” Castiel hissed. “They’re at home but…” he stared widely at the Alphas (who by the look of their scrunched up noses could feel his distress). “But you _have to_ get me some.”

“Where would we even get it?” Dean said sharply. “Use your head, those pills are prescription medicine and we can’t take you to a pharmacy to withdraw a dose or everyone looking for you would have a great lead on where the fuck you are. I ain’t giving away our position so you can go around having unprotected sex for fun.”

“What kind of idiot are you?!” Castiel all but shouted, his panic over this taking over his general fear of the two brothers. “If I’m not on Heat suppressant I’ll go into _Heat_. I can’t do that, I haven’t had a Heat in almost four years and I refuse to have it around the two of _you._ ”

Dean looked thunderstruck and yes, that felt very appropriate. “Fuck…”

Castiel spun around to face Sam, who seemed to be the more rational of the two. “You _have to_ get me pills.”

“I…” Sam glanced at his brother who, for some reason, was still looking very stunned. “I hate to say it but Dean is right. It would be dangerous for you to use pills not prescribed to you and it would be dangerous for us to have you use your prescription.” He shook his head, looking very sad about the whole thing. “I’m sorry, you’ll just have to weather out your Heat when it comes.”

“Weather it out…” Castiel was going _insane_. These two Alpha brothers had not only killed someone and then kidnapped him, they were now also denying him basic human rights such as a choice to protect his inner Omega. “You two need to stop treating me like a fucking _idiot_!” he yelled, catching both Alphas by surprise. “As if it’s not enough that you’re doing _this_ to me,” he yanked hard on the chain, so hard that it probably hurt Dean (Castiel hoped because it was only fair). “But now you’re forcing me to have Heats? Why don’t you just sell me as a sex slave already?!”

“Hey, kid—”

“And that’s another thing!” Castiel roared over Dean’s pathetic attempt at calming him down. “I’m not a kid, I’m just as much an adult as you two. I’m 19 for Christ’s sake.”

“Oh excuse me.” Dean sneered. “I didn’t realize you’re _so mature_ what with you looking like a goddamn twink.”

“Dean, that’s not helping.” Sam said in a low tone before sitting down on his bed, facing Castiel with a somber expression.

“Of course it’s not helping.” Dean snapped and Castiel almost sneezed when the air filled with the scent of angered Alpha as Dean stood up as much as the chain would allow. “I’m not trying to be fucking helpful, I’m trying to get _this one_ ,” he yanked on the chain too but Castiel could easily tell that it wasn’t even half as hard as he had done it. “To understand what kind of situation he’s in.” He got up close in Castiel’s face and Castiel’s first (and _extremely stupid_ ) thought was that Dean was very handsome when he was angry. “You’re our captive, Cas. You will go where we tell you to go and you will do what we tell you to do, is that clear?”

God, Castiel had never before felt such a strong urge to challenge another person for dominance, especially not an Alpha. He wouldn’t, though, because he wasn’t really stupid like that. So instead he held Dean’s gaze for a moment longer than appropriate (the only defiance he had at his arsenal for the time being) and then he looked to the side to accept Dean’s authority.

“Fine.” He mumbled.

“Coming here being all grown-up.” Dean muttered as he straightened. “When I was 19 I had already made my first kill, you’d do well to remember that.”

“Dean, that’s not necessary.” Sam said and Castiel was thankful for his interference. “This is already a shitstorm, don’t make it worse.”

“I’m just saying, Sammy.” Dean spoke loudly to quiet his little brother. “I am a decade older than him, he’s even younger than you for fuck’s sake.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hot shit, Dean.” Sam muttered tiredly and stood up to walk over to his duffle again, clearly deflating Dean’s Alpha posturing, much to Castiel’s gratitude because to Castiel’s horror the posturing was working on his inner Omega who wanted him to do nothing but preen for the Alpha.

“Stop talking as if I’m not in the room.” He muttered, actually more to make himself remember that he should hate the Winchester brothers than because it actually bothered him.

“We’ll see.” Dean mumbled as he accepted the key to the cuffs from Sam. “Now get to the shower.”

“No audience for that?” Castiel asked grumpily and to his surprise Dean turned his back in that very obvious I-am-not-watching-you-change way of his.

“Just get on with it before I change my mind.”

Castiel just slid out of bed and retrieved his clothes before shutting himself in the bathroom (with the threat that there wasn’t a bathroom door lock that Sam couldn’t pick). What a goddamn morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things were definitely strained for a while after their fight about the Heat suppressants, like so strained it was suffocating. And Dean knew it was his fault, for a number of reasons. And really, things hadn’t been fine even before the fight because let’s face it, he and Sam were horrible at this kidnapping thing. What they really ought to do was leave the kid with Bobby for a while but neither of them had dared tell the old coot about this mess. Dean was covertly working on an escape plan for when he found out and sent the rest of the net after them.

They kept motel skipping for a while, never staying longer than three days in one motel and while Dean let Cas think that that was for his benefit it was actually more for their own. Like it or not, he and Sammy were wanted men in over twenty states, not to mention the FBI on constant vigilance.

Plus, this was kind of what they did. Drifted around until someone from the net (usually Bobby) called about a hit. Dean spent some of this intermediate time scanning the news for stories about Cas, even though Sam told him not to. But damn, the kid had said no one liked him and Dean couldn’t think that was true. And it wasn’t, of course.

About a week after they had taken him Dean came across a newscast featuring Cas’ mother where she asked to get her son back. Dean didn’t like her tone (sounded more like she was asking to have her car back than her child) so he had turned it off and not told the other two about it. Sam caught him reading newspapers where Cas’ big sister and cousin gave more pleading speeches and after that he stopped. Totally because Sam wanted him to and not because Dean got emotional because that would have been absurd.

Anyway, the days floated by and on some of them Cas seemed to have adjusted and on others he was back to being scared. Dean found himself being weirdly kind to the kid in ways he never really had been to anyone but Sam. He lay awake at night thinking about it, especially about not beating the kid for his disobedience (not that Dean was usually violent but sometimes people just needed a good ass-whooping). He should at least have smacked him around for trying to climb out that bathroom window and the way he had handled that still baffled him.

It was probably his leniency towards the kid that led him to believe escape was an option. Sam was too kind too, Dean thought but didn’t say anything because how could he without admitting his own faults? In any case Cas tried to escape again the day after Dean had seen the kid’s mother in that news cast.

It happened when they were walking him from the car to a new motel room in Humphrey, Nebraska. They kept him cuffed so he had a sweater he was carrying to hide the cuffs but when a mother and daughter walked out of the motel room just two doors down from theirs, distracting both brothers, Cas just bolted for it.

And he was fast too, like a little weasel, but Dean caught him. Afterwards he wasn’t even sure what had happened. All he remembered was Cas running and then he had kind of blacked out and didn’t come to again until he had Cas pinned to the ground. Cas was panting and staring up at Dean with wide eyes and Dean only then realized that he was growling. But not like angry growling, but playful growling. Whatever, it was Cas’ fault anyway for running away like that, it wasn’t Dean’s fault that his inner Alpha liked to give chase.

Ever since that they handled the prison transfer by Sam carrying Cas and Cas being blindfolded, gagged, cuffed, and hidden under a blanket. Sometimes people gave them weird stares and Dean told them their friend had had too much to drink. Cas didn’t like it but hey, he shouldn’t have tried to run away.

 

*****

 

After a month they had settled into some kind of rhythm, and it was a bit absurd but Dean kind of liked it. It had been only him and Sam for so long that it was nice with someone else to talk to. Or, well, Cas mostly scowled at him and watched TV with an exceptionally surly aura but Dean still liked it.

Cas wasn’t bad to look at either and he smelled nice and sometimes they didn’t have enough beds and he would share with Dean. Dean started liking that so much (he slept like a baby when he had Cas in his arms) that he stopped asking for an extra bed when he was the one getting the room. The first time he realized what he was doing he cursed badly enough to make a sailor blush and went out to get laid.

Sam was as per usual very unimpressed with Dean’s Alpha shit but it was Cas’ scent that made Dean hide in the shower to try and wash off the Beta woman’s sex scent. Fuck, Cas had smelled all disappointed and irritated, as if Dean was beyond saving. Dean didn’t know why his inner Alpha cared about that but damn, he couldn’t shake the feeling.

Also couldn’t stop himself from groveling but it was fucking hard to grovel to someone you were also keeping prisoner. And it confused Cas too so Dean tried to stop as much as possible but damn if it wasn’t hard. He just wanted the Omega to be as satisfied as he could be. Stupid primal instincts.

Thankfully Bobby called around that time with a new job for them. An art-dealer who used his art-dealing as a front for human trafficking. Somehow that hit Dean very hard and he kept glancing over at Cas who had actually fucking yelled about that whole sex slave thing when they (Dean) had refused him his Heat suppressants.

“This guy is ours, Sammy.” Dean muttered as they researched him. It was difficult to do that around Cas since the kid wasn’t supposed to know more than necessary (he already knew too goddamn much). For now they had deposited him in the bathroom and turned on the TV to drown out their voices.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“He fucking sells people.”

Sam looked at Dean with sad eyes. “Yeah.”

Okay, there was no reason for Sam to get all misty-eyed over here, Dean understood the connection between their target and what they were doing to Cas all on his own, thank you very much.

“In any case we’ll give this two more days for ground work and reconnaissance but I say we hit him as fast as we can.”

“We can’t just kill him, remember what Bobby said about all those Omegas he’s got on paper, he’s not the only one we can concern us with.”

“The net will do the rest.” Dean mumbled but yeah, he knew what Sam was saying, it wasn’t as easy as just a hit and run.

They had to find the target, get information out of him, kill him, get any hidden information, and _then_ get out. It was more than they usually did but it only showed how much faith Bobby had in them. Or (Dean didn’t like this thought) Bobby had found out how badly they botched their last job and he was now testing them with this obviously much harder hit. Dean just hoped Cas was still safe. Or that their secret was safe, more like.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel hated this, hated absolutely everything in the whole world. Hated how he had started to not hate Sam and Dean’s company. Hated how he didn’t hate Dean groveling for him, doting on him, even switching their food when the drive thru got Cas’ order wrong. Hated how the brothers’ scents were calming in the dead of night. Hated how broad and grounding Dean’s chest felt against Cas’ back when they were forced to share a bed.

But mostly he hated that however accustomed he was getting to a life on the road with the Winchesters he still knew that they were murderers. They kept him from seeing the news and from contacting his family. They kept him from his medicine and they had him cuffed at all times.

But what he hated the most were the facts that Sam and Dean had cuffed him to the pipe under the sink in the bathroom, gagged him, and gone out to fucking kill someone. They were out taking someone’s life right now and Castiel could do nothing about it but tremble in the cold bathroom of their motel room.

They had been locking him in the bathroom so he wouldn’t overhear their planning but he had spent that time with his ear plastered to the door and he had heard some. To be honest the guy they were killing seemed to have it coming but that didn’t make Castiel feel better about Sam and Dean being the ones doing the deed. Castiel wished his second (pathetic) attempt at escape had worked so he wouldn’t be sitting here right now, plagued with the moral dilemma of knowing about a murder and not being able to tell someone.

Would this count as him being their accomplice? He thought not because they had locked him in the bathroom so he wouldn’t know, right? His inner Omega was very fine with that explanation because it shed a positive light on the brothers but Castiel didn’t trust his primal instincts lately because they made him croon every time Dean came swaggering over to him, which was such bullshit Castiel couldn’t even wrap his head around it.

Since they hadn’t left him with a watch Castiel didn’t know how long he had been in the bathroom (long enough for two pee breaks at least) but it had been dark outside for a long time when there was suddenly a big bang from the outer room. Castiel’s first thought was that it was someone else (like the owner or a burglar) and strangely enough his instincts told him to keep quiet.

Then a moment later the bathroom door flung open to reveal a bloodied and frazzled Sam. He smelled strongly of stress and worry and the scent was so sated that it made Castiel cough around his gag. Sam didn’t pay him any heed, but just turned on the faucet to quickly wet some towels and then he was out again.

Castile strained to see and thought he could make out Dean through the open door. The Alpha seemed to be lying on his bed but he was neither moving nor talking, both of which made Castiel oddly worried. Dean was usually loud and boisterous and Sam was usually calm and not covered in blood. Something didn’t add up and when Sam came in a second time for some dry towels Castiel had wrangled himself to his feet and easily caught Sam’s attention.

“Cas, I can’t right now, I—”

“Cas?”

The two of them turned to the door when they heard Dean speak weakly. Sam huffed loudly and quickly unlocked the cuffs.

“Please don’t run away.” He mumbled as he gathered the towels. “I can’t worry about you while at the same time try to save Dean’s life.”

Castiel felt cold all over at Sam’s words. “He’s wounded?” he croaked and Sam gave him a flat look before running out to his brother.

Castiel followed tentatively and though the urge to bolt for the door was strong ( _so_ strong), it was overpowered by Dean’s scent. It changed from a strangely stale odor to something akin to happiness when the older Alpha spotted Cas.

“Hiya.”

“He’s lost a _lot_ of blood.” Sam mumbled as he worked to cut off Dean’s shirt while at the same time trying to keep pressure on the wound below. It was definitely not a one man job but Dean seemed completely unable to help.

“Guess killing is not all that easy.” Castiel said in a surprisingly soft tone (he had meant to sound at least overbearing).

“You can lecture us later, Cas.” Sam answered without even looking at him and Cas could definitely scent how scared Sam was getting. The towel was already more red than white.

“‘S fine.” Dean slurred. “I’m an Alpha. I’ll heal.”

It was almost impossible to hear what he said and Castiel could see blood staining the Alpha’s teeth as well. And while it was true that Alpha’s had the best chance of self-healing of the three subgenders Castiel was starting to worry that this might not be a wound he would be able to heal on his own. And yet to even suggest a hospital seemed absurd.

The towel was warm from all the blood when Cas took over, pressing it harshly against the wound in the Alpha’s side, just above his pancreas. Dean grunted but didn’t try to squirm away. Sam just stared at Castiel and Castiel felt oddly calm about the whole thing.

“I’m guessing you know how to stich up a wound?” he asked and nodded when Sam did. “Just get his shirt off and I’ll sterilize a needle for you.

“Cas, thank you, I—”

“Don’t mention it, Sam.” Castiel felt his neck prickle with the knowledge that he had turned his back to the front door. “Seriously.”

“Hey.” Dean gurgled, catching both of their attentions. “Hey, you know that kid Cas? He’s—he’s kinda—he...” Dean drew a deep, shuddering breath before coughing up blood all over his face.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry XD) about the cliffhanger in the last chapter! Here, as amends, have a heat-filled chapter with a short view from poor Sam's side.  
> Also, weirdly honest Dean talking about his feelings. I know, you better sit down for this one...

 

 

When Dean woke up it was to a pain so immense he barely had time to meet a pair of strikingly blue (and terrified) eyes and then he passed out again.

When he woke a second time it was light in the room (sunshine coming in from the window by the door) and he wasn’t hurting so much anymore. Well, he hurt like a fucking bitch but it wasn’t enough to make him pass out. Just groan weakly enough to catch Sam’s attention. Looking around the room he could see his brother and hear the shower, indicating where Cas was. With the knowledge of everyone’s whereabouts he felt calmer.

“What happened?” fuck his throat was sore.

Sam came over with a bottle of water that he insisted on helping Dean drink. “Sterling had a bodyguard hiding in the room.”

Dean cleared his throat and drank some more water. “Shitty bodyguard for attacking _after_ we killed the guy and found info enough to take them all down.”

“Maybe bodyguard was the wrong word.”

“Fuck, Sammy can you go and sit on your bed? You’re stinking up the place with your worry.” He glared at his brother until Sam sat down with a sheepish look. “I’m fine.”

“You died.” Sam drew a shuddering breath and Dean was starting to suspect his little brother had held in all his emotions until now. “I mean, for a while you just stopped…” he waved his hand, apparently unable to finish the sentence.

“Well I lived so what gives?”

“Cas knows CPR.” Sam smiled weakly when Dean just stared at him. “He could’ve run, Dean.”

“He didn’t.”

“He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Dean rested back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling and remembering blue eyes watching over him. His stomach felt squirmy and his chest tight.

“Can’t say I blame him.”

“He’s actually been quite the little nurse.” Sam chuckled and Dean could smell how much of an effort Sam was making to get his emotions under control. He looked at the night stand when Sam pointed at a plastic bottle. “He’s been helping you pee, amongst other things.”

That… that took some thinking. “What?” yeah, Dean could be kind of slow at times.

Sammy shook his head, almost fondly, and rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes but when he looked at Dean it was without tears.

“After he’d done the CPR thing and I’d stitched you up as best I could we cleaned you up and put you in my bed so you’d have clean sheets. He asked about catheters and stuff and I told him we don’t exactly pack that. I mean, who does?” he chuckled again, glancing at the bathroom door. “He’s apparently very practical in crisis situations.”

“So… he helped me pee?” Dean couldn’t even wrap his head around that. Whenever they had passed out in the past they had either not been out long enough for that to be an issue or they had just pissed they goddamn pants.

“He kept watch over you and when you…” Sam rolled his hand. “You know, started, he whipped out the bottle.”

“How the fuck long was I out?”

Sam looked at him darkly. “Three days.”

Fucking hell. Three days of lying in a bed and having Cas play nurse. Sam would have had to go out and get food. Cas would have had so many chances to escape and call the cops. To just leave Dean there, lying in his own blood and piss, and he _didn’t_. Dean thought about that for a moment while Sam checked his wound (a nasty slash diagonally across his side and down to his abdomen, it was only his fast reflexes that had seen to it that the wound hadn’t gone deeper). Then he started thinking about the fact that his whole bed smelled like Cas and that the Omega had been handling his junk, in this very bed.

“I can’t be here.” He croaked after a while. Sam looked at him curiously and Dean noted that the shower had turned off, feeling a strange sense of urgency to say this before Cas came out. “I can’t be here for his Heat.”

Sam frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I…” fuck this was hard to put in words. Hell, Dean barely even knew what he was talking about. “I just _can’t_ be here. He… he smells too nice.” It was all he managed but Sam knew Dean well enough that he understood anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a surprise to absolutely no one when Castiel’s Heat hit him just a few days later. It was as if the combination of everything that had happened and him repressing it for almost four years made the Heat force its way to the surface and he was powerless to stop it. He just woke up in a sweaty mess and stumbled into the bathroom to throw himself in the shower, handcuffs and sleeping tee be damned, anything to get his temperature down.

At first he didn’t understand what was happening (his first reaction was that it was a _very_ forceful fever) but then that familiar but repressed tingling started around his crotch and he groaned despairingly, knowing full well what to expect next.

When he eventually exited the bathroom he was met with the two Alphas just staring at him with almost scared eyes.

“Surprise.” He said in a croak, trying to hide as much beneath the big bath towel he had found in the bathroom as possible.

“Shit, is this…?” Dean turned to Sam when Castiel just nodded weakly. “Sam.” Sam was standing with a hand over his nose and mouth, politely trying not to scent Castiel’s no doubt alluring scent. “ _Sam._ ”

He tone was so urgent (oddly urgent) that it snapped Sam out of his thoughts. Damn Castiel was uncomfortable right now. Sure, he had grown to understand the brothers somewhat over the last few weeks, he had helped Dean when he had been knifed (had chosen to, something he didn’t like to dwell on too much), and they _had_ settled into some kind of rhythm but that didn’t mean that he liked what they were doing, or them for that matter.

But the fact was that the two of them were very fine Alphas, both physically and in general. They were murderers but they were strangely doting murderers, at least when it came to Castiel.

So yeah, not strange at all that Castiel’s body would be totally fine with him bouncing on either Winchesters’ knot but that didn’t mean _he_ wanted to. Damn this Heat to hell.

“Yes.” Sam said in a calm tone. “Cas, come over here.”

As soon as Castiel walked over to the younger brother, Sam put his bulk between Dean and Castiel and Dean all but bolted for his wallet and keys. Castiel watched with big eyes as the Alpha hastened to put on his leather jacket and threw a quick “call me” over his shoulder before he left, slamming the door behind him.

“There we go.” Sam said, still calm but with a strain in his voice now. The handcuffs clinked as he removed them but Castiel hardly noticed.

“He left.” He said with round eyes. “Dean _left_.” That… well for some reason that felt like an awful rejection because Castiel had stayed. When he had had the chance of a lifetime to flee he had stayed and helped save Dean’s life but the Alpha had just up and _left_ when Castiel needed help.

“Yes, well, someone has to get supplies for you.” Sam answered softly and took a gentle hold on Castiel’s elbow (over the towel) to steer him to the bed.

But Castiel’s mind had stuck on the almost horror-stricken face Dean had sported and now he felt shaky. Why wouldn’t Dean want to stay? He was an Alpha and Castiel was a fertile Omega. They were both _unmated_. He had to have thought Castiel smelled awful, that had to be it.

“No he’s not coming back.” Castiel said shrilly, though he allowed himself to be guided over to the bed. “He doesn’t want to be here.”

Sam looked him right in there eyes and there was something there, something he wanted to say but wouldn’t (or couldn’t). “No, he doesn’t.” He eventually answered and Castiel felt like crying for some reason. “Now, you have to listen to me while you’re still rational.” Castiel nodded and started taking off his wet clothes when Sam indicated that he should. The Alpha held up the bath towel like a curtain and averted his eyes while he spoke. “You have two choices now, Cas, and I want you to know that I am completely okay with either one, the decision is entirely up to you.”

“Okay.” Castiel said shakily, accepting the towel back when Sam handed it to him.

The initial shock of seeing Dean leave like that was wearing off and when he thought about it, it was kind of stupid of him to feel abandoned. He still had Sam and of the two, the younger brother was calmer so that was probably for the better anyway. But still, whenever they came to a motel that didn’t have enough beds it was always him and Dean that shared so he had kind of gotten used to Dean’s scent.

“Okay.” Sam carded his hand through his hair, a trait that made Castiel understand that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous about this. “Choice number one is that we rent you the room next door. You can spend your Heat on your own, taking care of yourself without embarrassment. Plus I’ll be in this room the whole time so if you need anything you can just bang on the wall.”

Alone? His first Heat in four years and he would be spending it alone? Did he really smell that bad? And why would he be embarrassed? This was natural and maybe it shouldn’t be done with an audience but he shouldn’t have to feel shame, right? Unless he was in reality exceptionally ugly. People always called him pretty and things like that but they could just be saying it to make him feel better about himself.

“ _Or_!” Sam said in an urgent tone, snapping Castiel out of his downwards spiral. “Or you can spend it in here, with me. I’ll be here to help keep you clean, and to make you eat and drink like you should. I won’t touch you, of course, but I can keep you company.”

Company? Yes, that sounded much better.

“I want to be in here.” He said and didn’t know why but it came out all seductively.

Sam swallowed hard. “Then that’s settled. For now I think you should just drink something and maybe have a snack before you lie down. I’m going to call Dean and send him on a grocery run.”

“When do you think he’s coming back?”

Sam looked at Castiel with strangely sad eyes. “After your Heat, Cas. I’m it for now, sorry.”

Castiel didn’t know why the Alpha was sorry about that; he was a fine Alpha all on his own. Dean had really raised him good. Dean would be awesome with pups.

“I would like some orange juice.” He said as he walked over to the bed, the towel slipping down to the floor as he forgot to hold it up.

“That’s great.” Sam said with his head turned away. “I’ll tell him. For now you’ll have to settle with a Coke, is that okay?”

“That’s okay.” Castiel didn’t realize it before it had happened but he had snuggled up in Dean’s bed and not on the tent bed they had put out for him when they arrived at this motel two days prior. Oh well, Sam and Dean’s beds were more comfortable after all.

“Let me put down a towel.” Sam muttered and Castiel rolled to his stomach to make room for the fresh towel Sam fetched from the bathroom.

Sam very diligently didn’t look at Castiel’s naked body and Castiel forced himself not to mention it because he knew it was his Heat trying to entice the Alpha and while Sam had promised not to touch Castiel, Castiel hardly thought it would be fair of him try and force the Alpha to keep his promise while at the same time being seduced.

No, Castiel thought as he accepted the cold Coke Sam brought him, he would do his best to not fall into the pits of Heats. Would behave and just politely jerk off under the covers on the bed. Or, better yet, take care of himself when he showered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was around 9 hours later than Sam’s resolve snapped and he had to go into the bathroom to jerk off. Well, not as much jerk off as open his jeans and breathe on his knot. He was so oversensitive after watching the beautiful Omega writhe on the bed that he came in fat stripes all over the sink as soon as he grabbed his cock.

He groaned through gritted teeth as he massaged his swollen knot and did his best not to think about the Omega in the other room. But it was difficult, Lord was is difficult…

Cas was a very good-looking man and while Sam might not harbor the same kind of feelings Dean apparently did Sam was no fool. And to be quite honest he wanted to help the Omega and had the situation been different he would have. Many Omegas spent their Heats with trusted Alpha friends or lovers, or even hired one from the state funded programs (that were basically prostitution but legal and recognized by the government). Alphas did it too, for their Ruts, so there was nothing weird about it.

What was weird here was that neither he nor Dean were what you would exactly call one of Cas’ “trusted Alpha friends”. Plus there was the whole thing with Dean and his apparent feelings for the Omega. Damn him for springing this on Sam like five days before the Heat…

Although with how Cas had handled Dean almost dying and that whole shitstorm Sam supposed he couldn’t blame Dean for recognizing his feelings. Because they had been present even before, oh Sam was _no fool_. He had seen the way Dean had looked at Cas and then there was the whole kidnapping to begin with, which Dean had had absolutely no good arguments for.

And then Cas had turned out to be so easy to be around that Sam forgot half the time that they were actually keeping him against his will. And _then_ he had gone all Super Cas on them and not only saved Dean’s life with that CPR stunt but he had also taken care of Sam after.

Sam had neglected to mention it to his big brother (and he would be grateful for every day that went by that Cas didn’t tell him) but Sam had kind of broken down into an almost catatonic state for a moment there after they had put Dean to rest in the clean bed. He had told Cas he needed a shower (which he did, Dean had bled all over him), but he had kind of gotten stuck in the shower.

The deed done, his brother as safe as he could be at the moment, Sam’s inner Alpha roared at the prospect of losing someone in their pack. He had ended up with his clothes on in the shower and that was where Cas had found him and had taken care of him too. They didn’t speak of it but Cas had helped Sam out of his clothes and he had waited on the other side of the shower curtain, talking Sam through taking a shower as if it was his first time. Cas’ crisp honeysuckle scent had spread throughout the bathroom and Sam had calmed down.

It was embarrassing to remember now but Cas had acted as if it was a natural reaction on his part and it probably was too. His big brother had after all almost died in his arms, Jesus Christ.

So anyway, Cas had acted nurse (and, weirdly enough, like a housewife) for those three days, spreading his soft Omega scent all over the motel room and Sam had thought it wouldn’t be so bad if Cas stuck around for a while. He tried to convince himself that was because he thought Omegas could be useful (they were usually nurturing and, as Cas showed, that could be useful in a pinch) but knew on an instinctual level that it was because he had already started to acclimate to Cas’ scent, including it in his inner circle.

So when Dean had said he couldn’t stay for Cas’ Heat Sam wasn’t as surprised as he had proclaimed to be. He was beginning to develop brotherly feelings for Cas and apparently Dean was developing other feelings and while Sam would have a hard time refusing Cas’ Heat spurred advances Dean would probably not even try to refuse. And Sam could understand it, they might have grown fond of Cas but Cas didn’t like them, right? And who wanted to sleep with someone they loved for the first time during that person’s Heat, when they were unable to consent correctly? Sick people, that was who, and Dean was a lot of things (could be kind of a jerk) but he wasn’t a raping motherfucking ass and Sam was proud of him for that.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from cursing his brother as he prepared to enter the outer room again. His knot had barely calmed down and he knew now that he would have to switch to sweat pants or risk chafing.

The sight that met him was pretty much what he had expected; Cas a sweaty (and lovely) mess on Dean’s bed, the inflatable knot Dean had dropped off a few hours earlier with the groceries poking out of his red and swollen hole. He seemed to be a bit calmer now and Sam glanced quickly at the alarm clock to check the time. He had been trying to track the waves and they seemed to be increasing, which he supposed was normal at this point.

“Cas?” he called softly and the Omega’s body twitched feebly.

His scent, which was normally reminiscent of a crisp summer morning, had deepened into something more sated, like a hot summer evening, and Sam had a hard time not getting swept up in it. It was definitely one of the better Heat scents he had smelled and he wished he had thought to ask Dean for a face mask to try and filter it out.

“Alpha.” Cas answered but Sam was pretty sure he didn’t know what he was saying. Most likely he was just reacting to Sam’s general scent.

“That’s right, Omega.” He said soothingly and walked over to pick up the washcloth he kept on the nightstand. At first Cas had been using it himself, wetting it to put on his forehead, but he had soon abandoned it when the first true Heat wave hit him. Sam wet it in the bowl he kept by the bed for this purpose and put it to the Omega’s forehead. Cas immediately nuzzled into the touch but Sam was careful about not getting skin-on-skin contact because he knew that the Heat would be worse for Cas if they touched and Sam then refused him. “Do you want to try showering?”

Soon the Heat would be so bad that he probably wouldn’t be able to stand up and Sam would have to give him sponge baths.

“I want Alpha.” Cas mewled and Sam closed his eyes to take a deep breath to calm down when he felt his already spent cock twitch at the words.

“I know, little Omega.” He didn’t know what else to say! This was hands down the strangest and most difficult thing he had had to do. He wished Dean was here but was also thankful that he wasn’t. “How about you—”

He stopped dead when he opened his eyes only to see Cas humping down on the fake knot, his slim Omega dick filling out against his sweaty hip. His scent got multiplied as fresh slick spilled out of him and goddamnit, he made such an enticing sight that Sam at first could do nothing but gape like an idiot.

“Alpha, Alpha, I want you.”

“Y-yeah.” Sam had to clear his throat to get the possessive growl under control. To hell with it, he wanted it, right? He wanted an Alpha and Sam was a willing Alpha and—

“Dean.” Cas’ little whine cut clean across Sam’s heart. “Dean, I want—” he moaned with closed eyes, throwing his head back and fucking himself on the toy.

It was heart-breaking and totally enough for Sam to get his own ridiculous thoughts under control because damn, that had been close. Giving up on the shower idea, Sam went directly to the sponging and he kept a worried eye on the clock, checking the time and noting how little Cas actually peed for someone who drank as much as him. The Heat was driving all the fluid out of him in other ways and Sam had a hard time remaining in control of everything (almost forgot about things like salt levels) while at the same time managing his arousal but manage it he would, for Cas’ sake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean returned six days later, at Sam’s summon. Fuck he felt bad about the whole thing and he had felt even worse from the short and scathing texts Sam had sent him in response when he had wanted a status report. Okay, so maybe he had been a little over-zealous and sent a tad too many (like fifty too many) but he was damn worried, okay?

It wasn’t every day the Omega you had come to understand that you liked went into Heat and you _weren’t there_. Alphas were naturally protective and territorial, Dean was in fact surprised at how well he had handled this, how maturely. Of course, that didn’t stop Sam from being annoying at being the one stuck to deal with the problem and it certainly didn’t stop Dean for feeling like the worst kind of Alpha for not taking care of his—of Cas to begin with.

Anyway, when he returned Sam had cleaned out the room and aired out most of the scent. He had nabbed some sheets from the cleaning lady’s cart and had even found a scented candle in a drawer that he had lit.

“So,” Dean said as cheerily as he could as he looked around the room. “How bad was it?”

Sam looked like he hadn’t slept for a week, which was probably true. “You listen to me, right now.” He sounded like he hadn’t had a drink for a week either. “I’m going to rent another room and I’m going to _sleep_ and _you_ ,” he grabbed Dean’s shoulder almost painfully. “You’re going to talk to Cas.”

Dean eyes drifted to the bathroom door and he could hear the shower on the other side. “Cas?”

Sam closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. “Do you have _any_ idea how difficult this has been for me?” Dean made a noncommittal grunt which only seemed to make Sam more irritated. “I had to listen to a beautiful Omega beg for an Alpha knot _all day_ for six days, Dean.”

Dean had to swallow over the angry growl that threatened to escape. “But you didn’t…?”

“Don’t give me that.” Sam snapped. “Of course I didn’t, and do you know why?” he carded a hand through his messy hair. “I managed to stop myself at the last moment every time and not because he wasn’t in his right mind to consent, I was actually way beyond that Dean.” He looked wildly at his big brother for a moment and Dean reached out to squeeze his shoulder because fuck, that had to have been hard.

“But you didn’t, it’s all that matters.”

“I didn’t touch him because he kept calling out for you.”

The silence was so thick it could have been cut and used as sandwich topping. “What?”

Sam shook his head and walked over to his duffle, quickly packing a few things. “He kept calling ‘Alpha, Alpha’ and at a few points I was like ‘what the hell, _I’m_ an Alpha’ but as soon as I got close enough for him to scent _me_ and not just my subgender he started whining for _you_.” He paused, looking at the bathroom door with contemplation. “I don’t think he remembers so go easy on him but Dean,” turning back he looked almost sad and Dean forced himself out of his shocked state. “He was really upset that you left, you need to explain that.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I-I will, I’ll…” tell him what? Tell him that he probably wanted to mate with him? No that was going too far, but he definitely wanted to treasure him. But they were still fucking _kidnapping_ him! “I’ll own up to it.”

“Good.” Sam slung the duffle over his shoulder and looked solemnly at Dean. “Give me a day to reboot.”

Dean nodded, feeling unexpectedly shaky about the prospect of being alone with Cas that long. “A day and then we’re headed southwest as planned.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Castiel came out of the bathroom he found the room clean(-ish) and Sam replaced by Dean. For some reason the sight of the Alpha sitting on the very bed where Castiel had had his Heat was jarring enough for him to just stop short with one foot still in the bathroom.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said with a kind smile. “How are you?”

Castiel almost wanted to spit something spiteful about Dean leaving and not deserving to know that but what would be the point?

“Fine.” He mumbled, going over to where someone (probably Sam) had put out his clothes. “Embarrassed about what Sam went through.” He pulled on his t-shirt and paused when he smelled the fresh scent of laundry detergent. “Thankful for what he did for me.” Unlike _some_ Alphas… Castiel wasn’t above being petty in his mind. Honestly he didn’t even know why he cared. Dean was probably here to put him back in cuffs anyway.

“I don’t think it’s anything to be embarrassed about.” Dean mumbled. He was looking down when Cas spun around to squint at him. His scent betrayed how bothered he was but Castiel couldn’t for the life of him tell what would bother the Alpha in this situation.

“Sure, having my first Heat in four years when I’m cooped up with a strange Alpha was completely cool.”

“We’re not exactly strangers anymore.”

“You know what, Dean?” Castiel snapped. “You don’t know what it was like, for me _or_ Sam, because you _weren’t here_. So spare me, please.”

God, Dean looked like Castiel had punched him on his balls and his scent reeked of self-hate.

“Cas…” he reached out and Castiel found himself wanting to take that hand. Instead he just sat down as far away from the Alpha as possible while still on the same bed. “I just… I couldn’t be here for your Heat and I’m sorry.”

“Sam mentioned that too.” Castiel mumbled in response when Dean seemed to struggle with how to continue. “I guess I smell pretty bad to you, huh?”

“You smell perfect.”

Castiel looked up with wide eyes, meeting Dean’s steady gaze head on. “What?”

“I mean it, you smell fucking _divine_ , okay? _That’s_ why I couldn’t be here, don’t you understand?”

Castiel’s mind was still reeling a bit. “You like my scent?” Well, like was one thing, Castiel liked most people’s scents but it didn’t mean anything more than that. Dean meant more, Castiel was sure.

Dean sighed roughly and raked his fingers through his short hair. “This is so fucked up but _yes_. I like your scent, I like your stupid face, I like—” he looked away, looking fidgety. “If I had been here for your Heat it wouldn’t have been… I mean, Sam likes you too but he was—well he doesn’t like you the same, okay? And it was hard on him anyway.”

Castiel was blushing so hard his face hurt. Could this be real, for really real? And to be honest, if it was, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to answer. Well, he knew what he wanted to want to answer (wished he could laugh cruelly) but that wasn’t it, not anymore.

“So, if you had stayed…” he mumbled, almost whispered.

“It wouldn’t have been consensual.” Dean stated in a definite tone. “And who wants their first time with someone they lo—like to not be consensual?”

Good God, Dean was _actually_ saying what Castiel thought he was. Castiel felt light-headed and his stupid heart wouldn’t stop beating. He wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and not come out until Dean had left and yet he also wanted insane things.

“Thank you.” It was all he could think to say, to say more would be truly insane. _“They’re murderers and kidnappers.”_ He had to keep that on repeat in his mind because something was shifting and he wasn’t prepared for it.

“Don’t sweat it. And hey, just so you know, if I’m having my Rut you have my consent, you know? Just… just wanted to say that, doesn’t really mean anything.” Dean spoke in a rush and it was obvious that he was trying to sound cheerful (or even playful) but he wasn’t meeting Castiel’s eyes and Castiel knew it was because he wasn’t accepting what Dean was indirectly proposing. He wasn’t flat-out denying the Alpha but he wasn’t accepting it either and he could smell in Dean’s scent how much it hurt him. Castiel’s inner Omega whined to right to wrong. “Well, I guess we should get us some food, huh? Sam’s bunking in another room for the night to get some proper sleep and then we’re heading out tomorrow.”

Dean was standing up, creating distance between the two of them and Castiel’s inner Omega clawed to be free to run to the Alpha and comfort him.

“Dean.” Castiel was almost as surprised as Dean that he had spoken up; that he hadn’t taken the out the Alpha had given him. “For what it’s worth…” he looked down, almost fidgeting but not with nerves because he found it within himself that he really wanted to tell Dean this. “For what it’s worth it hurt when you left.” Dean remained silent and when Castiel looked up again he was met with cautious green eyes. “Sam offered to let me spend my Heat alone in an adjoining room and that felt scary so I opted to stay with him but his suggestion didn’t hurt. Seeing you leave did, it hurt inside.”

Dean stared with wide eyes and if Castiel had thought his words would be too little for the Alpha to go on (too little for him to understand) then he had been wrong. Because while Dean did nothing but nod to acknowledge the shift between them his scent spiked into pleased Alpha so strong that it made Castiel smile unexpectedly.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition time! XD  
> Well, as much exposition as I need to get us to the next sexy scene lol (it’s lucky I amuse myself…)

 

 

Ever since his Heat Castiel had been out of the cuffs. It was like the brothers had forgot to put him back in them (or maybe they were testing him) and while Castiel didn’t complain per se it was starting to weird him out.

Because out of the cuffs he didn’t even feel kidnapped anymore and yet he had remained with Sam and Dean for over a week after his Heat. It was still true that they didn’t exactly leave him alone and they still chose motels based on whether the bathrooms had windows or not but other than that he was more like a guy hanging around with them than a captive.

Sam and Dean spent a lot of this time talking to this Bobby guy and some other people from what they referred to as “the net” and Castiel spent the time pretending to watch TV (like he had done before) while he secretly thought about his situation. Sometimes when he was walking back to his seat from the bathroom he would glance at the door but strangely enough he didn’t feel a pull toward it.

They didn’t even gag or blindfold him when they made their “prison transfer” (words that were more of a joke nowadays and that made even Castiel smile, making him feel special for some fucked up reason when Dean clowned around like that). They just threw a jacket over his head and walked him to the car as if he was a celebrity who didn’t want paparazzi to take pictures.

Castiel was starting to, God forbid, _enjoy_ his time here and he knew what that syndrome was and he refused to be a poor, stupid victim who didn’t know who he was anymore. He still missed his family (well he missed Anna and Gabe, Mother was actually neither here nor there at this point) and he certainly missed going out, especially on his own.

If Sam and Dean would actually trust him to go out and, for example, get the food, that would feel so much better. And sometimes it felt like they were on the verge of asking him. Sometimes they acted like they were friends or family just as much as he did and that should make him feel victorious. He could use that to his advantage and flee, just like he had thought to do in the beginning.

But Sam had taken care of him during his Heat and hadn’t once tried to force himself on Castiel. And maybe that would make some people feel indebted to the Alpha but all it did was make Castiel respect him, which was dangerous.

And then there was the whole thing with Dean. Dean, who apparently looked at Castiel with coveting eyes and who was so gentle with him. Dean, who liked Castiel’s scent so much that they were a few words away from being a couple. Words that Castiel had under lock and key because the mere thought should be absurd, and it was! And yet it wasn’t.

It was exactly that desire to explore the path Dean had suggested that made Castiel walk out on the brothers, to try and flee for a third time. Because if he stayed he was scared that he would want Dean back (if he didn’t already) and he _shouldn’t_ want the Alpha.

Sam was in the shower and Dean was out getting food, leaving Castiel weirdly alone in this motel room they had just gotten too. Castiel had slept much of the ride here so he didn’t know where he was but thought it didn’t really matter. He figured if he just kept walking he would meet someone eventually.

Thinking ahead a little (it was difficult to remain calm for some reason), he rifled through Sam’s wallet and came up with $24.10, which he thought was pretty substantial. He had come to understand that the brothers paid their way with fake credit cards but he didn’t take one of those, both uncomfortable with the scam and unsure whether Sam and Dean would be able to track it.

And then he simply walked out of the motel room.

It was an early autumn evening and a bit chillier than Castiel would have thought it would be. There was a slight drizzle and he hugged himself against the wind as he started walking slowly down the road. He thought briefly about talking to the owner of the motel but there was no one in the office and though there was a big house looming behind the motel Castiel opted not to go up there, finding it too reminiscent of Robert Bloch’s _Psycho_ to be comfortable.

Besides, he reasoned with himself as he trudged down the road, he wasn’t so certain he wanted to turn in Sam and Dean to the police anymore. Or just yet. Or…

“I’m an idiot.” He grumbled to himself. If he was _completely_ honest with himself he was beginning to develop feelings for both Winchesters. Brotherly feelings for Sam and something… something _else_ for Dean (you usually didn’t want to drag your hands down a family member’s chest and stomach, or peek in their underwear). It was probably all that bed sharing and Dean’s stupid, honest, heartfelt confession…

And this was why he was running away, wasn’t it? Because while he had been kidnapped and exposed to subpar humanitarian standards (they took his goddamn meds away!) he could also easily admit that this had been the most interesting time in his life. And if he could just talk to Anna and Gabriel and maybe be permitted to see them once in a while (and Mother too, he supposed, although she would only have scathing words to say about this lifestyle) then he actually wouldn’t mind staying with the Alphas.

“They’re _murderers_.” This was a mantra worth repeating when such silly thoughts of belonging occurred. “They’re wanted by the FBI. They’ve killed _two people_ that I know of in as many months.”

But God that last time was still fresh in his mind. Dean so out of it that he couldn’t even utilize the bathroom on his own. Sam showering with his clothes on like a little child, forlorn and abandoned. It had been clear to Castiel in that moment that while the Winchester brothers certainly murdered they still weren’t stone cold killers.

They didn’t talk about it but Castiel was rather certain that night could have gone really bad if he hadn’t been there. And that was another thing; he had _saved_ Dean, knowing that he would only live to kill again. And it hadn’t bothered him. Dean deserved to die for all the lives he had taken, right? Well… All Castiel had seen was this surprisingly sweet Alpha lying in a pool of his own blood, dying right before his eyes and if Castiel hadn’t at least tried to help him, wouldn’t that have made him at least accountable for the Alpha’s death?

“I saved him to save myself.” He said to no one in particular (goddamn this road was _long_ , all wind and forest, where the fuck was he even?).

If he reasoned like that it made him feel better so that was what he was going with. He wouldn’t stoop to their level and knowingly let someone die, that was it. It had had nothing to do with Sam’s absolutely distraught scent or the suddenly frightening absence of Dean’s scent (he had smelled only like blood at that point). Nothing at all to do with the loss of Dean’s warm chest behind Castiel as they were forced to share a bed.

He stopped to kick at a rock, watching it fly into the forest with childish satisfaction. Fuck that rock.

Forty minutes later Castiel was severely regretting every decision he had ever made, _ever_. The rain was pouring down and he was shivering head to toe, missing the comfort of the motel rooms (a shower would be divine), and tired of feeling his empty stomach knot itself. He should have checked the weather before he decided to run away…

And, more than that, he was wondering what Sam and Dean were doing. Were they scared that he had run to the police? Did they think he had been kidnapped again? Were they up at that scary house, threatening the manager for information? Were they arguing between each other, accusing one another for him leaving?

Was that them there, gliding up in their sleek muscle car? Yes, yes it was.

He waited impatiently for them and Dean stopped gently enough for the water splash to be minimal. When the window had been rolled down Castiel could see Sam sitting in the passenger seat (which seemed a bit redundant, one should probably have stayed back to keep check on the motel, right?). A scent of distressed Alpha wafted up but it disappeared quickly in the howling wind.

“Hiya Cas.” Dean said with an easy grin. Castiel just stared grumpily at him. “Running away, are you?”

“Maybe.” He grumbled, hugging himself as if that would help against the rain.

“And how’s that going for you?”

That was it, Castiel did _not_ fancy the Alpha anymore. He hated his guts.

“What the hell kind of motel is this?” he snapped (and refused to acknowledge that his teeth clattered a little). “It’s out in fucking _nowhere_.”

Dean grinned even wider, leaning back in his seat. “It’s hot when you swear, you should do it more often.”

“Well here’s one for you: _fuck you_.”

There was a glint in Dean’s eyes and oh boy, Castiel was suddenly glad the wind stole all of Dean’s scent because if what that glint promised was true then Castiel wasn’t sure he would have been able to resist the Alpha’s no doubt enticing scent. Sam scrunched up his face and huffed at Dean but was completely ignored.

“Get in the car, Cas.” It was definitely more of a suggestion (a plea) than a command and though Castiel wanted to get back to the motel he still wanted to put up some defiance. Because fine, he was going with the Alphas for now but there was going to be some changes around here. Small to begin with, sure, but they would get there.

“Only if I get to ride shotgun.”

Sam snorted but was interrupted when Dean flicked his hand at his brother. “Get in the backseat, Sammy.”

“What? No, this is my—”

“Now, Sam.”

Much grumbling later Castiel found himself in the front seat of the car for the first time. Well, this was more like it.

“And I’m choosing the music.”

“The box is under your seat.”

Sam made a strange sound but Castiel ignored him in favor of rifling through the collection of cassettes. He had never said this to the brothers but he had always thought it was kind of cool how they hadn’t upgraded to at least CDs.

“You feeling alright, Sammy? I told you not to eat that egg sandwich yesterday.” Dean said airily as he swung the car around on the wet road.

One glance up at the rearview mirror told Cas that Sam was rubbing his hands across his face. Certain it didn’t concern him he continued looking through the labels, all written in Dean’s surprisingly neat handwriting.

“Can’t find anything you like?”

Dean’s scent was careful but Castiel didn’t bother with him; he was still mad that his escape hadn’t panned out and to be perfectly honest he was maddest at himself. Because the first thing he had felt when the Impala stopped by his side had been relief.

“On the contrary.” He answered calmly. “I like too much of this, I can’t choose.”

God, Dean’s pleased Alpha scent was really comforting. To Castiel, at least, Sam was coughing in the backseat and Dean was snapping at him to cut it out, none of which Castiel concerned himself with as he put on the cassette he had chosen. Ah Zeppelin, Mother would never approve of this and that was perhaps part of why Castiel liked it.

“What did you buy for dinner?”

“Taco Bell.”

Castiel scrunched up his nose. “I don’t want Taco Bell.” Sam muttered something about the food probably being cold now anyway after sitting in the trunk but both Dean and Castiel ignored him. “I want a burger. A good one.”

Dean eyed him sideways. “There’s a burger joint in town but that’s thirty minutes in the wrong direction.”

“Where the hell did you find this motel?”

“Yelp.” Sam muttered and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Did you leave any of our stuff in the room?”

Everyone, Castiel included, ignored how he had said _our_ instead of _your_.

“Nope.” Dean kept his eyes steadily on the road but Castiel couldn’t stop staring at the Alpha and, judging but Dean’s scent, he was pleased with that as well.

“Then we’re going to town. I want a burger and I’m not sleeping at that _Psycho_ motel. We’re getting a better one, one with a window in the bathroom because I _cannot_ take another evening with not being able to air out after Sam’s used the toilet.”

Dean laughed out loud and Castiel felt a thrill inside, one he didn’t feel like suppressing.

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed but he quieted when Castiel turned to glare at him.

“And put on your seatbelts, both of you, it’s been driving me fucking crazy.”

Well, who knew having two full-grown Alpha’s doing your bidding could feel so good?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had always hated perfunctory jerks in shabby motel showers but it was rare that he got anything else (besides the occasional lay). Now was no different except it was because the object of his desire was on the other side of a flimsy wall and though the Omega hadn’t outright refused his advances, Cas had made it quite clear that whatever was between them wasn’t enough to build on at the moment.

Dean felt a pull whenever he was close to the Omega, though, like a vice around the very core of his being. His inner Alpha roared in triumph every time Cas permitted him even the slightest of touches and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Then there was the fact that Cas had tried to run away (Dean had fucking died for a moment there, it was a long time ago since he had yelled at Sammy like that and the Alpha, though bigger, had actually cowered before him) and when Dean had asked, Cas had come back. Sure, he had been sodding wet and miserable and without anywhere else to run but he had willingly gotten in the car. And then he had just fucking wrapped Dean around his little finger.

Dean had always loved bossy partners and if the glint in Cas’ eye was anything to go by then the Omega really liked to have a full-grown Alpha trip over himself to please him. Because there was really no other word for it, Dean was falling harder and harder every day and it was showing to an almost ridiculous extent. Honestly it was like ever since he had admitted his feelings to himself the floodgates had opened and he was reverting into some kind of primal state and it was harder and harder to control. Felt more like Cas was the one in control now.

Not to mention that sharing a bed had become more and more of an exercise in torture than anything sweet as of late. Before, Dean was content to hug Cas close and snuffle against his fluffy hair but now he almost always got rock hard and since he knew Cas didn’t want their relationship to go there he would have to turn away. He still slept as close as he could (back glued to Cas’) and sometimes Cas would roll around and be the big spoon, which made Dean’s heart flutter wildly. He didn’t think he had ever purred this much in his life.

But the persistent boner problems still remained and he was stuck with rubbing one out every morning. Fuck, if this situation didn’t evolve he might even resort back to his teenage years and be jerking it more than once per day. He didn’t have fucking time for that but what was he supposed to do when his knot started tingling just watching Cas eat fucking hot dogs? He would have to ban phallic food before that happened.

Stripping his leaking cock fast he tried to keep his growls to a minimum. The sound of the rushing water covered some but not all and he didn’t want to have to deal with Cas’ knowing looks (mostly because it would only make him hard again, maybe he was a teensy bit into humiliation okay?). He was just glad they were now sleeping in motels with windowed bathrooms so he would be able to air out most of his sex scent…

“Cas.” He gasped when he was getting closer, feeling that delicious build all the way from his balls to the tip of his cock.

If he was fast enough he wouldn’t have to deal with his knot and he would rather not. Coming by massaging and squeezing his knot was the fucking bomb but he didn’t have time enough to wait for the swelling to go down. This was after all just a routine jerk off, not actual self-loving.

That fact didn’t stop him from growling out a strangled version of Cas’ name when he came, though. Thick and rich Alpha come shot out of him so hard he could hear the splash against the wall and his inner Alpha rumbled approvingly. Oh yeah, that wall would get the shit bred out of it now for sure.

He shook his head as he washed off his spunk and junk, this was getting ridiculous. He would at least have to get Cas his Heat suppressants if he was staying because Dean didn’t think he would be able to deal with another Heat without being near the Omega. But he was scared to bring up the subject.

He was still marveling at the fact that Cas had stayed with them, had gotten back in the car, and seemed to be actually almost enjoying himself, he didn’t want to say anything to ruin the equilibrium. Sam called Dean an idiot and they had had numerous arguments about what to do with Cas.

They should tell him he was free to go, that was the best solution. They should tell him that he could do whatever he wanted, that Sam and especially Dean wanted him to hang around but that it would be okay for him not to. Because, let’s be honest, they weren’t even kidnapping him anymore. Ever since last week he had been the one to fucking pick the motels for God’s sake.

But Dean couldn’t do it, couldn’t make himself say the words. Because what if Cas flipped them the bird and took off? He had after all tried to run away a total of three times already, it was pretty clear that there was at least a part of him that wanted to leave. Sam left the decision up to Dean because Cas was still somewhat of a threat (a joker, more like) and since Dean clearly was in love with the young Omega (love was a _big_ and scary word but there you had it), Sam thought the older Alpha should be the one to decide. Well, thank you very fucking much, Sammy boy.

Dean was standing in front of the mirror, pumping himself up to out to Cas without being weird when he heard the front door open. Oh good, Sam was back with the food, Dean was _starving_ (and so in love with Cas for loving burgers, fucking hell…).

He heard muffled voices through the door and then Sam’s got clearer (most likely as he walked closer to the door to put the food on the table).

“Maybe leaving you unattended isn’t such a good idea after all.”

“What the hell is this, Sam?”

Pleasurable shiver or not (Dean loved Cas’ voice), this sounded like a problem he needed to get dressed for. All he had in here were his dirty underwear and a towel, though, so he slung the towel low around his hips and sauntered out to the other two.

Sam was unpacking the food and Cas was sitting on the bed with one of the duffels (Sam’s, Dean thought) open beside him. He looked mad, Sam looked hungry.

“What’s going on?”

Sam glanced quickly up at Dean and then shook his head at his older brother’s Alpha posturing. “Cas found Pearson’s casefiles.”

Yeah, Dean could see how that would be problematic. So far Cas had lived with the misconception that Sam and Dean were actual serial killers and they hadn’t bothered to correct him because why would they? Most of America believed that there was a serial killer duo out there called _The Winchesters_ and there wasn’t much either Sam or Dean could do about that. Bobby and the net tried to mitigate rumors and leads about all their men but sometimes the damage was too big. And Sam and Dean were at the top, having ganked enough people to get blood hounds like that Victor Henriksen after their trail and there wasn’t much to be done by now.

Cas had actually surprised them by figuring out their identities so fast, though, since most people didn’t know their faces. Guess it just went to show how smart Dean’s Omega actually was.

“Maybe that’s for the best?” he asked as casually he could (and hoped his scent didn’t betray him). He went to sit at the table to eat in only the towel even though Sam scowled at him because sometimes he felt like being an ass like that.

Besides, he didn’t do it just to piss Sam off. He had noticed Cas’ glances and he reveled in them, let the hope they brought nestle into his chest and cherished it. It would be cheap to try and convince the Omega by using his body but hell, Dean didn’t think he had much else to offer someone like Cas anyway. And besides, when you got it, why shouldn’t you flaunt it?

“Dean…”

“Don’t fucking ignore me.” Cas stomped over to the table and smacked the files down on it. He had definitely been swearing more since his latest escape attempt and while Dean didn’t know the reason (Cas could just be very mad in general or perhaps influenced by the brothers) he liked to think it was because he had told the Omega that it sounded sexy. And fucking hell, it was _so_ sexy. Dean was glad he had just rubbed one out or he would be chubbin’ up right now, no doubt. He hoped Cas was mouthy in bed, that would be awesome.

“Dean, get your head out of the gutter.” Sam snapped and Dean only then realized he probably had been staring at Cas. The Omega was glancing at him with a ducked head and Dean became very aware that he only had a thin towel covering his danglies.

“Why don’t you tell us what you think you’ve found, Cas?” he said as calmly as he could, helping himself to a slice of the pizza Sam had bought. Mm, meat lover’s, Dean _adored_ that this had been Cas’ first choice.

“What I think…?” Cas looked down at the files and then seemed to relent a bit, the anger blowing out of him as he sat down between the brothers. “You’re not murderers, you’re like… like assassins or something.”

Fuck Cas was smart, all that from just reading one casefile? Dean’s hum of agreement was almost more of a purr but they all ignored it.

“Actually I would like to call us hitmen.” Sam said calmly and started eating as well. “Assassins kill more for political or ideological causes.”

Dean scrunched up his face. “But we kinda do that too.”

“We do it for money.” Sam glanced down at the casefile. “But you mean we don’t accept any which hit we get paid to do.” He nodded, satisfied with that view. “In that case we’re kind of like assassins.”

“My brain hurts.” Cas muttered. “You get paid to kill people, right? You’re still murderers.”

“On the contrary.” Sam said with conviction. “Murderers kill at random, for the pleasure of the kill. Assassins kill for a cause and hitmen kill for money, there’s nothing random about it.”

“Or sinister.” Dean mumbled, flicking Mr. Pearson’s casefile. “We get assigned a hit, we read up on the target, we do our own research, and if we find that the target is the ass they’re accused of being we accept. But _only_ then.” He looked at Cas and tried to convey with his scent and whole fucking being just how much he believed in this system. “We take out the bad guys, Cas.”

“You’re _not_ going to claim to be heroes.” Cas said in a low tone, low and almost a little dangerous. Dean liked it.

“Of course not.” Sam snorted. “Now eat some pizza.”

Cas hesitantly took a piece and started eating quietly. Dean wanted to lick the fat from the Omega’s fingers.

“So that Bobby…? And the net, they’re part of it?”

“Bobby is like…” Sam looked at Dean but Dean was too focused on tracing a stray drop of fat with his eyes as it inched its way down Cas’ hand and wrist. Sam just sighed at him. “Bobby’s our boss, you could say. The net is a net of us killers and people under Bobby who do clean ups, to cover our tracks if needed. Bobby gets contacted by whoever it is that wants someone else dead and then he doles out the kills to the people he thinks matches the hit. He always leaves the final decision up to the person holding the weapon, though.”

“What do you mean?” damn, Cas wiped the fat on a piece of tissue, such a waste. Dean thought he could at least have licked it off…

“I mean, sometimes people order hits on people who don’t truly deserve to die, not by our moral standards at least. Like, we wouldn’t kill someone for cheating on their husband.”

“But luring women and young Omegas into his basement, trapping them and then torturing them before having sex with their corpses, that could end nasty for a guy.” Dean mumbled, his own pizza sloppy and forgotten in his hand.

“Who _does_ that?” Cas said, clearly appalled and Dean tore his eyes from the Omega’s hands.

“A Mr. Daniel Stevens from Pontiac, Illinois, whose house you apparently walked by on your way home from work.”

There was a tense silence and Dean could practically see the gears turning behind Cas’ beautiful eyes. And fuck, Dean hadn’t really thought about it but _Cas_ was a young Omega, handsome and slim, the perfect victim if all the others were anything to go on. Cas may have saved Dean with his CPR but indirectly Dean might have saved Cas too and he hadn’t even thought about it before now.

“Who orders hits on people like that?” Cas asked in a shaky voice.

“On people like Mr. Stevens? Mostly relatives of the victims who didn’t think he would ever get the punishment he deserved even if he got arrested and put in prison.” Sam answered calmly. Dean couldn’t look away before Cas did and even then he felt a pull towards the Omega, stronger than ever. Cas’ honeysuckle scent was ripe the way it was when he was upset and Dean wanted to soothe him. “But sometimes the employer is a political figure or a company.”

“Like Sterling.” Dean grunted (although he had tried to sound normal, just couldn’t when Cas smelled like that and Dean wasn’t allowed to touch).

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and then turned to Cas when the Omega looked up at him. “Sterling was the guy we took out the night Dean got wounded.” Nothing else needed to be said about that. “He was the head of a crime syndicate specializing in human trafficking. The net has spent several weeks investigating the information we got from the employer and then Dean and I were handed the case. We did a bit of a check-up ourselves but the situation was pretty straight-forward. The employer was a Nevada district attorney.”

Cas almost gaped. “For real?”

“Absolutely.” Sam said seriously. “She wasn’t happy about using us and no one will know that she was involved, but the results are good enough that the world won’t care about how it happened.”

“I heard…” Cas looked down at the piece of carton he had used as a plate, his forgotten piece of pizza saturating the carton with fat. “I know you didn’t want me to hear but you chained me with the long chain so I was able to reach to put my ear against the door. He sounded like he deserved to die.”

“He did.” Sam said but he was glaring at Dean.

“What?” Dean actually thought this sounded like wonderful news, Cas was apparently buying into what they were saying, if only a little.

“I _told_ you to use the other cuffs.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “And how would he have reached the toilet then? You said yourself that he doesn’t look like the kind of guy who pisses in sinks.”

“Who urinates in sinks?” Cas said, almost aghast, and Dean felt embarrassed about his own behavior for perhaps the first time in his life. Before Sam could open his big mouth and spoil everything, Dean leaned closer, pushing Cas’ pizza slice closer to the Omega.

“It doesn’t matter. The point is that while you might not like it you maybe understand what we do, okay? Now eat your pizza, kid.”

Fuck, Dean hadn’t called Cas _kid_ once since he realized that he wanted to fuck the Omega’s face (because only sick people fucked actual kids and Cas had a point, 19 was legal so there). Somehow he got a thrill out of doing it now and Cas’ glare only made it better.

“So what’s Mr. Pearson’s problem, then?”

Sam glanced at Dean, who in turn couldn’t stop looking at Cas. “You, uh, didn’t read that far ahead, huh?”

Cas shook his head and took his sweet time chewing on his pizza like a good boy (fuck yeah).

“Only got to the parts about the contract.”

“He, uh….” Dean looked at Sam, pleading for the right words and Sam looked sympathetic.

“He’s a child predator.”

Cas seemed to think this over, oddly calm. “You mean he has sex with children?”

“Yeah.” Fuck Dean loved how Cas’ honeysuckle scent changed when he got mad, so rich. “He contacts little Omega boys online and lures them to him, then rapes them. Sometimes he beats them too.”

“And who ordered the hit?”

“A group of parents who think he’s escaped justice.”

“Which he has.” Dean was quick to put in. “He’s been arrested twice but they didn’t find anything, he’s sly.”

“But child testimonies...?” Cas said and fuck, Dean could see how much the Omega wanted to believe in the system and justice and everything you though was good in the world when you were a kid. And he wanted that for Cas too but knew better by now.

“Hazy at best.” Sam said sadly. “He drugs them, wears a ski mask, leaves little to none physical evidence, never does anything close to his home. And the police’s IT forensic team is a joke, at least in Elming, Arizona.”

“But the parents believe their children and they want him taken down.” Dean leaned closer, weirdly excited to include Cas in this. “And the net’s done one hell of a job investigating him, we’re completely sure Curtis Pearson is our man. One way or another, we’re killing him.”

Sam nodded and after a moment, so did Cas.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Two days later Cas came shuffling out of the bathroom (smelling like fucking heaven like he always did after a shower). Sam and Dean were sitting at the table in their new motel room in Kingman, Arizona, reading up on Pearson.

“I’ve been thinking.” Cas said, sounding very somber. “I want in on this Pearson thing.”

Both brothers just stared at him.

“How?” Sam asked after a moment, sounding as unsure as Dean felt. No matter how much he wanted his Omega to dance with him he sure as fuck didn’t want Cas’ hands to get dirty.

“I’ve heard you discuss on how to get close to him, to get him out of his house and all that. I…” he looked up, clutching the towel he still had wrapped around his shoulders to catch stray drops from his still damp hair. “I’m a young male Omega, with the right attire I could pass as _really_ young, couldn’t I?”

Dean felt as if his whole world froze for a second there and he was horrified when Sam opened his mouth to answer.

“Hell fucking _no_.” He said in his Alpha Voice, barreling over his little brother. “You’re _not_ getting near that sick fuck.”

“I didn’t say that.” Cas said calmly but Dean barely heard him. His imagination ran wild with images of Cas getting felt up but that Pearson asshole, squirming but unable to get away for fear of getting beaten.

“Dean, calm down.” Sam added and by his tone it almost sounded as if he was actually agreeing, what the fuck?

“No way.” Dean said in a punched out voice. “No fucking way.” Cas’ beautiful face would break so easily when Pearson started pummeling him, Dean had seen the pictures of the victims, their little bodies all broken and bent. “Cas isn’t—I won’t allow—”

“Calm down.” Sam repeated but there was an edge to his voice now, something more urgent. Dean’s vision was going red.

“Alpha.” Dean turned sharply when his Omega addressed him and only then did he realize he was standing up, growling like a predator. Cas’ blue eyes were wide but calm and when he put his hand on Dean’s arm the touch was cool and soothing. “It’s okay, Alpha.”

Yes, yes it was okay. Cas was here, he was safe, he was with Dean. Nothing would hurt his Omega, not while Dean was around. He nodded and lowered himself to his chair again, trying to blink away the Alpha Rage. Man, that had been a first for him. Sam was looking at him with concern but Dean ignored him, too focused on Cas’ hand and the fact that the Omega hadn’t let go of Dean’s arm even as they sat down.

“You said he stalks his prey online, right?” Cas asked, still calm, his question directed at Sam but that was okay too. Sam was in Dean’s pack, he would never hurt Cas. This was fine, Dean was fine.

“He does.” Sam said, sounding a little uncertain if they should continue this topic. When Dean did nothing but sit there, though, he seemed to relax. “It was difficult but we’re certain that we’ve narrowed it down to a specific dating site. He uses an alias, of course, but our tech queen Charlie has tracked his data and we have him. Do you think we could use that?”

“I do.” Cas stated confidently. “You could make up a fake profile.”

“Hey yeah.” Sam said, suddenly almost excited. Well, he loved the planning the most and it was why they were the perfect duo. Sam would do the research and then he would point Dean in the right direction. “We could use it to contact him, maybe start small by liking one of his posts or something and then strike up a private chat with him. Agree to meet with him.”

This all sounded very good. What was even better was that Cas had started rubbing Dean’s arm with his thumb. Fuck he smelled good.

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “And since he’ll want pictures before he agrees to anything I was thinking that’s where I could come in.”

“I see.” Sam said thoughtfully and here was where Dean clocked into the conversation again.

“We’re not putting your picture up on the net.”

“Please.” Cas snorted (his hand was still on Dean’s arm and Dean loved it). “There are already pictures of me there, like Facebook and stuff. Besides, I won’t be the one to meet him so what’s the harm?” his eyes softened for a moment and he regarded Dean while Dean tried not to preen under the attention because Alphas didn’t preen. “Are you afraid someone is going to recognize me and rescue me?”

 _And take me away from you_ , was what his eyes were saying and yes, that was a very big concern of Dean’s.

“We won’t use your face, of course.” Sam said, clearly already planning ahead. “Maybe some shots of your legs and butt.” He rolled his eyes when Dean snarled at him for addressing his Omega’s ass. “We have to make it enticing, though.”

Cas apparently chewed his bottom lip when he thought hard, a fact that Dean’s cock found immensely interesting.

“Do you know what a ‘trap’ is?”

Sam looked confused. “Uh, who doesn’t?”

“No, I mean like in anime.”

And here Dean clocked in once again. Hell yeah, he had always known watching all that hentai porn would pay off.

“It’s a character that appears female but is actually male. In porn it’s for luring guys, often older, to have sex with them.” Both Cas and Sam stared at Dean with surprise (and he thought he detected a hint of pleased honeysuckle but for what he didn’t know, though it would be sweet if Cas liked anime porn too).

“Anyway,” Sam said after a while, as if he was embarrassed of his older brother. Prude. “Was that what you were talking about?”

“Yes.” Cas said and afforded Dean a small smile (Dean’s insides caught on fire) before turning to the other Alpha. “Do you think Mr. Pearson would go for that? Like pictures of me in a pair of panties and a skirt or something like that?”

“I think that would be perfect.” Sam said with a devilish smile. “Help me set up the profile? I’m an Alpha so I know what Alphas want and you’re an Omega so you know what Omegas would write on a dating site.”

“Sure.” Cas said with a new smile. “Dean, do you think…?”

The two of them trailed off, turning slowly to Dean who only then realized what he suddenly smelled like.

“Yeah, uh, I’m just gonna go and use the can.” He muttered and tried to get up without brandishing his obvious hard-on. Well fucking excuse him if images of Cas in panties excited him, he was only an Alpha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Already the next day Sam had gone out and bought a skirt and some panties. He had claimed it was for his niece and the saleswoman had been very nice about the whole thing but if he could avoid it Sam would rather not do something like that ever again.

He had in any case ended up with a pleated, pink skirt and a pair of white panties, complete with an innocent little pink bow dead center on the front. He didn’t know why he paid such attention to detail but it was kind of his thing. They needed Cas to look his best for this after all and after much grumbling Dean had admitted that the best traps were the ones who made an effort. Any guy could put on a skirt but that wouldn’t make him a trap.

Speaking of the older Alpha, Dean was currently in the outer room, pretending that he needed to set up a mood lighting for the shots while Sam went with Cas into the bathroom to give him the clothes and moral support. Also, there was a clasp on the skirt and maybe Cas would need help with it, Sam wasn’t sure how familiar the Omega was with female clothing.

“This looks good.” Cas remarked off-handedly as he held up the skirt while Sam removed the price tag. “Expensive.”

There was an edge to his tone that made Sam look up. The Omega was chewing his bottom lip, eyes downcast.

“Cas,” he sighed and straightened, throwing away the price tag. “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“What do you mean? It’s to catch a child predator, right? It’s for the kids. Besides, I won’t be in danger.”

Sam’s heart hurt a little sometimes when he talked to Cas. He wished the situation was different. “It’s not to catch him, you know that.”

“Let me tell myself what I need to.” Cas snapped but immediately looked contrite. “Sorry, I just… I don’t want someone to die but he sounds like… I mean, I would rather he be sent to a hospital. Like a psychiatrist, or mental institution or something. But I read the casefile thoroughly and it doesn’t seem likely.”

Sam understood what Cas was talking about, he understood all too well. There had been a time when he had doubted what they were doing too. Times when he felt that Law and Justice would (should) prevail. But he had seen so much hurt and pain over the years and though Cas was only about five years younger than him, Sam felt like a million years old. He had hated their father for not giving him and Dean the sheltered upbringing people like Cas got but now (older and wiser as he wanted to claim to be) he was actually thankful.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He said softly and saw the Omega’s sensitive nose twitch as his no doubt soothing Alpha scent filled the room. “You don’t have to do this, no one would blame you. And even if you do, the final decision is still up to me and Dean. You’re not the one killing Pearson.”

Cas looked up at him with those enthralling eyes of his. “You’d get him either way, wouldn’t you?”

Sam wasn’t one to brag but they hadn’t missed a hit so far. “We would, it would only take longer. Maybe even give him a chance to find another victim.” That was pushing it and it was wrong of him to try and use it to convince Cas to do this. If the Omega truly changed his mind neither brother would be mad (Dean would most probably only be happy, God Sam’s brother needed to get ahold of his feelings…).

“Then this is better.” Cas stated confidently and put the skirt on the toilet lid to unpack the panties. “But I’m stating now, for the record, that you shouldn’t kill him. Maybe just maim him a bit. Cut off his disgusting knot or something like that.”

“Damn, Cas.” Sam laughed. “That’s almost worse.”

Cas just smirked and then held up the panties. “These are actually cute, you have good taste.”

“I do.” Sam agreed (and managed it without posturing). “Dean’ll go crazy when he sees you in this.”

They both chuckled but Cas’ laugh tapered off into a little sigh. “Sam, do you think it’s Stockholm syndrome that makes me like hanging out with you guys?”

Wow, Sam had _not_ expected that question and he honestly felt a little blindsided by it. Deep down he had known Cas had to have thoughts like this because the Omega was clearly intelligent and had to realize their situation wasn’t normal. Sam had kind of hoped he wouldn’t have to answer such questions, though.

“I dunno, isn’t Stockholm syndrome when one party develops emotional ties to another party even though that party is abusive? I don’t… I mean, do you think we’re abusive?” Man, Sam actually felt a little scared of the answer.

“No…” Cas answered after a short moment spent in silence and even though he wouldn’t look at the Alpha, Sam felt relieved anyway. “No but that’s why I like you, isn’t it? Because you’re treating me nicely.”

“Well we don’t do it to brainwash you so maybe that’s the difference.” Sam said, still feeling relieved but Cas just quirked an eyebrow at him.

“But I wouldn’t know that, would I?”

Other than Sam claiming it to be so? No, Sam supposed not.

“Aren’t victims of Stockholm syndrome supposed to be sympathizing with their captors, though? I mean, you’re helping us catch Pearson but you’re not very sympathetic to us killing him, are you?”

Cas scrunched up his nose (he was very cute when he did that). “I don’t sympathize with you in general; there isn’t much to sympathize with. I don’t even know why you’re doing this in the first place.”

Sam shrugged. “Mom got murdered and dad got in the bounty hunting business to try and find the murderer. Me and Dean just kind of had to tag along and when dad got killed Bobby caught us in his net and if we’re being honest I think that was for the best because dad was crude at best, Bobby’s net offers security because we look after each other. Don’t tell Dean that, though, he kind of idolizes dad.”

Cas stared at him with obvious surprise, apparently not expecting a backstory. Well, why the hell not? It wasn’t like there was any incriminating information to find in Sam’s words.

“I’m sorry.” The Omega said after a moment, his honeysuckle scent thick with sympathy. “Also, I’m starting to think that syndrome might apply to me after all.”

Sam grinned (more wolfishly than he cared to admit). “Or maybe it’s just Dean’s rugged charm that’s won you over.”

Holy hell, Cas smelled good when he was embarrassed (at least embarrassed about things like this). Sam was reminded of how he had smelled and sounded like during his Heat and he liked those memories. He hadn’t used them as masturbation material, out of respect for both Dean and Cas, but if Cas ever left them permanently he just might.

“I don’t even know why I’m drawn to that jerk.” Cas muttered and started undressing, apparently so comfortable with Sam that it didn’t bother him that the big Alpha was standing right next to him when he was getting naked. Sam liked that Cas was so comfortable around him and thought that it was how he had handled the Heat that had triggered the trust. Yeah, Sam was very proud of that. “It would be much easier if I wanted _you_.”

This was the first time Cas had talked so openly about actually reciprocating Dean’s feelings and even though Sam felt happy about it he decided to tread lightly.

“We can’t choose who we fall for.” He said kindly and could only smile when Cas looked surly. “I have always believed that people are free to fall in love as they wish but that there is an absolute love for everyone. Maybe not everyone meet that person and maybe sometimes life will tear them apart but if they do meet they will feel that pull, deep inside.”

“You’re talking about true mates.” Cas said and his tone claimed him a disbeliever. “You’re saying I can’t control myself because destiny or something made me and Dean a fated pair. That’s why I can’t stop thinking about that loud-mouth even when you and I so clearly are more compatible.”

Sam smiled indulgently. Would he want to fuck the Omega? Yes, but that didn’t mean he wanted a relationship with him. Maybe a fuck buddy relationship at best. Dean wanted more, though; Sam could see that from miles away.

“See, you and Dean are more compatible than you think. He also thinks the concept of true mates is bullshit.”

Cas smiled triumphantly. “Well there you go.”

“And yet he kidnapped you.”

Yeah, that washed the smile off Cas’ face real fast. He was adorable when he was confused, Sam just wanted to hug him and pet his hair.

“What?”

Sam smirked. “Did you think that was the first time we botched a hit? At the beginning we were just as crude as dad had been and Bobby’s cleanup crew had to work overtime to cover our asses. If we were as good as some people think we are the FBI wouldn’t be looking for us.”

“So you’ve had witnesses before?”

“Of course.” Sam’s smirk grew. “But we’ve never taken one of them with us and yet Dean’s first instinct was to grab you and then he wouldn’t fucking let go. We could have left you that first night, just like I suggested, remember?”

Cas actually smiled a secret little smile. “I always wondered why you didn’t, what you suggested seemed smart enough and I didn’t know anything about you in the beginning.”

Sam nodded. “And don’t forget I share a room with you two, I’ve never smelled something as good as your mixed scents. Your honeysuckle with Dean’s earthy tones? It’s like I’m coming home on a warm summer day after having spent the afternoon bathing in a creak.” He shook his head fondly when Cas actually blushed. “I’m not telling you what to think or how to act, the choice is ultimately up to you and considering how we three met no one would blame you if you walked away. Just,” he smiled kindly at the still blushing Omega. “Just know that there are a lot of ways to have relationships. Dean will always be a vagabond but I know my brother and I know he longs to belong somewhere, or to someone. A life on the road with two serial killers might not be your thing but ending that might not have to mean the end of everything else.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Determined to give everything Sam had said a good think-over after they were done with the pictures (and perhaps even done with Mr. Pearson altogether), Castiel had shooed the Alpha out of the bathroom to get dressed. In reality he hadn’t really known why Sam had come with him into the bathroom to begin with but now he felt good about it because it had given them an opportunity to talk about things that had plagued Castiel for a while now.

Setting everything immoral about this aside (maybe they wouldn’t kill Mr. Pearson? Sam had seemed to like Castiel’s suggestion of maiming, after all) he had dressed as quickly as he could. He opted to go without a top because anything he owned wouldn’t fit with the sheer skirt anyway.

The panties were small and very barely covered his dick and balls, small as though they may be. The skirt was very nice, he thought, flowy and silky, but it was _very_ short. He inspected himself in the bathroom mirror and very quickly came to the conclusion that this idea was ridiculous. Yes, he had been the one to think it up but good God, he hadn’t thought he would look so silly in this get-up. Maybe they could just take pictures of him naked on the bed and the sheets artfully covering his privates instead?

A knock on the door startled him. “Cas?” God, Dean’s voice was so gruff sometimes. Castiel had known it would be a bad idea for him to get back in the car (to choose to stay, for now) but he hadn’t known he would start reacting so much to the older Alpha just because of it. Maybe Sam and his stupid fated pair idea weren’t so stupid after all. “You okay?”

Castiel sneered at his reflection and turned to open the door. “We have to come up with something else, this isn’t working.”

Dean practically stumbled away from him and Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having such control over the Alpha. He had never thought it could be like this but Dean was apparently _so_ into him that he was scared to hurt Castiel, scared enough that Castiel would be the one calling the shots, apparently.

Now, Castiel had never really been that assertive and he had always thought his eventual mate would be an Alpha that would be the dominant one and that would be fine. The more time he spent with Dean, though, the more he came to understand that there were many kinds of relationships. Because Dean was very dominant in certain aspects (the way he had almost gone into Alpha Rage at the thought of Mr. Pearson attacking Castiel had been very hot indeed) but he also seemed to like to defer to Castiel nowadays, at least when it came to things like the Omega’s comfort.

Maybe Dean wanted Castiel to be comfortable enough to start nesting. Castiel considered this briefly as he watched Dean stare at his half-naked body. That might have been what Sam meant when he said Dean wanted to belong. Castiel decided he liked that thought.

He also liked that the Alpha went to great pains to let Castiel know he could be safe with him. Dean might like him (be in love with him?) and probably wanted to have sex with him but he would rather run away from Castiel’s Heat and throw himself half-way across the room like he did just now than let the Omega think he was at the risk of getting raped by the Alpha. Hell, Dean had even started turning away in bed, whenever he seemed unable to control his cock. And as much as that made Castiel respect the effort and Dean very much, it also made him want to tease the Alpha until he snapped.

“What isn’t working?” Sam asked calmly, both he and Cas ignoring Dean. “You look perfect.”

“I do not.” Castiel complained and pulled on the skirt’s hem. “No one is going to even look at my profile.”

“I dunno,” Sam smirked at Dean’s turned back. “Some people might be more into it than you think.”

That actually made Castiel perk up, though he tried not to show it. “Maybe we can take some pictures and see what we think?”

Sam nodded and stepped aside to allow Castiel closer to the bed Dean had prepped. Well, not as much prepped as just made to look like someone had slept in it recently, or perhaps had sex. He had also moved the bedside lamp so the light wouldn’t reflect oddly in the photos.

“I’m thinking you just climb on the bed and strike up some poses. I’ll take a couple of pictures of each and we’ll choose a handful to keep. We’ll crop out your face and anything else incriminating.”

“Sounds good.” Castiel mumbled and proceeded to do just that. He felt awkward and clumsy as he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, starting from the foot end. He could hear Sam taking pictures with his phone camera and it made him very self-aware. He sat down on his knees and turned to look at the Alpha over his shoulder. Dean was standing in a corner, motionless and just staring. “Tell me a pose, I don’t know anything about porn or being sexy.”

“I dunno about that.” Sam grinned. “I seem to recall a whole lot from your Heat.”

Good God, Castiel had never blushed so hard before. Dean’s head snapped up and he squinted at the back of his little brother’s head but said nothing.

“I don’t remember that.” Castiel mumbled and fidgeted under Sam’s gaze, very aware that Dean was baring his teeth at the younger Alpha.

“Arch your back a little.” Sam instructed smoothly. “Just lean forward on your knees a bit and arch back, yes just like that. Hold.”

Castiel felt ridiculous but he supposed this accentuated the curve of his back and his ass. “Maybe I should get on all fours?”

“Smart, that would give us a real gem to tease Pearson with.”

Castiel nodded and took a deep breath before getting in position. It was actually starting to feel kind of fun, even though he still thought he must look really stupid. Sam was praising him, though, so that made it easier and a part of him liked how Dean had glared at his brother for bringing up the Heat.

“Like this or should I widen my knees?”

“A little maybe, good.” The phone made that shutter noise a few times and Castiel shivered in anticipation. “Present.”

It was instinct, pure and primal instinct, that made Castiel plant his face and chest against the bed, arch his back, and widen his knees even further; that made him present for the Alpha. As soon as he had adjusted his position he blushed again at how easy it had been for him to do it but he didn’t have time to say anything before Dean spoke up.

“That’s enough.” God, his voice sounded like thunder on rocks. “We don’t need more pictures.”

Castiel sat up again, facing the brothers and felt weirdly satisfied with how flushed Dean was looking. Once glance down revealed just how much Dean had enjoyed Castiel’s fake presenting. Sam was smirking and flipping through the pictures.

“I dunno,” he almost drawled. “I think we need some more demure ones. What do you say, Cas?”

Castiel couldn’t stop glancing at Dean’s crotch. “I guess, for the actual profile picture if nothing else.”

“True.” Sam agreed easily. “Lie back.”

He proceeded with instructing Castiel in a few poses (thighs spread, hands over his crotch trying to pull down the skirt to “hide” his junk, on his side with his legs closed and pulled up with the skirt flowing over his butt, on his back with his legs pulled up so that the picture teased a hint of the panties). Castiel grew more and more conscious of both himself and Dean, and especially the Alpha’s scent, which grew thicker and headier by the minute.

“Maybe… maybe we show the panties?” he asked after almost thirty minutes of poses, sounding almost breathless with excitement.

“Yes, good idea.” Sam exclaimed. It was abundantly clear that he was having very fun. Dean, in comparison, hadn’t said a word the whole time (though his labored breathing was telltale if nothing else). Castiel kind of wondered why the Alpha hadn’t left the room but he was immensely pleased that he hadn’t. “Try and take them off real slow while you’re on your back, give me time to take a couple of shots like that. Arch up your butt like you did during your Heat.”

Sam liked to mention all the stuff Castiel apparently had done during his Heat and Castiel could tell that it was getting to Dean. They hadn’t spoken about it, ever, but Sam had implied that Dean was devastated that Sam had seen all of Castiel’s intimate moments and Dean hadn’t. And Castiel didn’t know if it was brotherly banter the way Sam teased Dean now or if he was doing something else (something more provocative, perhaps?) but Castiel liked the way Dean was growling over there in his corner so he didn’t stop it.

“Sure.” He agreed because why not? He had just gotten comfortable on his back, the skirt fanned out over his lap and thumbs hooked on the panties when Sam stepped up to the bed. Judging by his scent it was clear that Sam was also enjoying this beyond the mere amusement factor but even though he smelled very good Castiel couldn’t help but glance over at Dean. The Alpha was twitching but still not saying anything.

“Wait, we should get a shot of them on first, just innocent. And maybe we should get something to smear on you to look like fake slick? What do you think, too far?”

Castiel thought it over while Sam flipped around the skirt so it would be a pleasing shot.

“I think it could be a good idea. Why not go for the money shot, right?”

“Right.” Sam said with a smile and took a quick picture of Castiel’s barely covered dick and balls. He put a hand on Castiel’s knee and pushed it up a little, making Castiel automatically draw up his other leg. “Now—”

Sam stopped short and the two of them turned to look at Dean when the Alpha’s growling reached a crescendo. He was red in the face, a flush spreading down his throat and into his shirt. His teeth were bared and his muscles bulging.

And his eyes were dead set on Sam’s hand on Castiel’s knee.

Castiel pushed down the skirt and sat up immediately, closing his legs and pushing Sam off. “Back away.” He said in a low tone, his eyes still focused on Dean.

“It’s not Rage.” Sam said in defense, even though he did back away several steps. “Dean, what’s—?”

“It’s Rut.” Castiel said, still in a low tone. Even though he had never experienced it he instinctively knew that was it as soon as he smelled it. Sam’s scent must have masked enough of Dean’s up until now but the older Alpha’s scent was strong enough to betray his state now and God, judging by how rich the scent was he must have been having a hard time holding back. And they had been teasing him all this time. Castiel felt cruel beyond measure. “Get out, Sam.”

“Rut, seriously?” Sam sighed. “Dean we don’t have time for this, get it together.” He took one step towards his brother but stopped immediately when Dean snapped his jaws.

“Sam.” Dean rasped and holy hell, his pupils had blown out so much his eyes almost looked black. “Alpha.”

Castiel’s blood pumped wildly when he realized Dean was asserting his dominance over the only other Alpha in the room. It didn’t matter to Dean that Sam was his family, Sam was still an unmated Alpha and he was standing too close to Castiel, an unmated Omega and possibly Dean’s love interest.

Castiel should perhaps be scared but he had never felt more thrilled (and aroused) in his life.

“Sam, get out.” He repeated and climbed off the bed, putting himself between the brothers, which made Dean perk up and hone in on Castiel. “I mean it, you won’t do any good here.”

“But I can’t leave you with him.” Sam said exasperatedly. “We always spend our Ruts alone; he’ll be fine on his own. And if you stay…”

The implications were heavy and Castiel recalled vividly how Dean had given him consent to exactly this scenario way back after Castiel’s own Heat.

“It’s okay, I want to.”

Sam gave him a skeptical look. “Cas, you don’t know what you’re saying. I agree that I should go, we usually just go and it’s fine, but _you_ can’t stay.”

“I can and I will.” Castiel stated confidently. Dean’s stare made Castiel’s skin prickle pleasantly and he could actually feel himself getting a little slick at the thought of having Dean like this, seeing his animal side. He walked up to the Alpha and put his hand on Dean’s cheek, watching with fascination how the Alpha changed from a raging beast to something sweet, melting against Castiel’s touch. “I’ll handle this, Sam. You get yourself another room, I’ll call when Dean’s calmed down and you can drop by with stuff we might need, you know that better than me.”

“If this is your first time with an Alpha in Rut…” Sam said warningly but he was already collecting his wallet and the keys. Castiel smiled at Dean (who was looking adoringly at him) and thought that he best not mention that it would be his first time altogether. “You have to call me if it’s too much.”

“I will.” He turned to look at Sam, still keeping a hand on Dean. “Ruts don’t last as long as Heats, right? Maybe you can use this time to start talking to Mr. Pearson? I trust you to choose the most flattering pictures and to crop them like you said.”

Sam nodded and then looked at Castiel with a kind of adoration of his own. “Thank you, Cas.”

Castiel had never before felt such a sense of belonging and empowerment as he did then. “Don’t thank me yet, we’re just getting started.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a drawing for this chapter lol  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you're just here for the plot and are not interested in smut then you should probably skip this chapter lol

 

 

“Cas.” Dean purred as soon as Sam was out the door and Castiel turned slowly to the Alpha. “Omega. Sweet Omega.”

“Hi Alpha.” Castiel smiled. Now, alone with Dean in this state Castiel could admit that he was a bit nervous. It would after all be his first time and Dean probably wouldn’t be able to control his urges, meaning the sex could definitely get rough. If he was completely honest, though, that sounded kind of exciting. “Did you like seeing me in this skirt?” he asked innocently and felt very smug at how Dean’s whole body shuddered.

“Beautiful.” Dean rumbled, his purr rising into a growl.

“Yeah?” Castiel stepped closer and Dean’s whole body seemed to vibrate with a need to throw himself over the Omega and yet he didn’t. Castiel wondered what was keeping him, especially with him so obviously (and painfully) aroused and Castiel already half naked and probably smelling of slick. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Distantly he wondered if this would be like his Heat and Dean wouldn’t remember half of what happened during his Rut.

And then he stopped thinking altogether because Dean had closed the distance and they were standing so close they were sharing breaths and God, Castiel wanted to kiss the Alpha. Dean was growling softly on every exhale and they were locked in a staring contest that made Castiel feel all gooey and loose.

“Cas.” Dean suddenly breathed, sounding pained and Castiel realized the Alpha was _still_ holding back, afraid of hurting him.

“It’s okay.” He murmured and put his hands on Dean’s broad chest. “I’m here for you, Alpha, use me.”

Dean made a desperate sound and then, holy hell, then they were _kissing_. Powerful and dominating, Dean captured Castiel’s whole being in just one deep kiss and there was no longer any doubt that Castiel wanted the Alpha. He moaned sweetly and melted against Dean even as the Alpha dragged him closer, pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Not use.” Dean growled, clearly trying his hardest to remain in control of his emotions and inner Alpha. “I want to treasure you, Omega.”

“Fuck.” Castiel moaned again, clinging to the Alpha. “I want that too. Want you to ravish me.”

No, wait, Dean had said _treasure_. Castiel blinked when the Alpha just picked him up and carried him over to the bed, climbing in with him only to curl himself around Castiel’s body. Dean wanted him, that was true, but he was also in love with Castiel and even through his Rut he apparently wanted to make sure Castiel knew this. And God, it made Castiel almost tear up.

“You’re supposed to be a wild beast.” He murmured as Dean busied himself with pulling down Castiel’s panties, purring to himself. “A savage beast who can do nothing but take and fuck. Dean, look at me.” The Alpha immediately snapped up his head to give Castiel his undivided attention and God, that felt _good_. “You can’t restrain yourself, you need to let the Rut work itself out. Do what you want, I’m here for you.”

Dean hummed, a satisfied smile playing on his lips as he dragged himself up over Castiel’s body to kiss the Omega. Castiel could feel Dean’s impressive cock, hard like an iron rod against his right hip, and he wanted to touch it. Felt his hole quiver at the thought of having all of that inside him, would it even fit?

“‘M doin’ what I want, Cas.” Dean purred against Castiel’s lips. “Wanna touch you.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” Castiel squirmed under the bulk of the Alpha’s body and he couldn’t help but smile when Dean grinned with delight. His pupils were still very blown and his speech and movements told Castiel that he was deep in his Rut already but he was evidently still conscious of his actions.

Dean shuffled down to lie beside Castiel, nosing against his neck while he let one of his big hands travel down the Omega’s shuddering body. He skimmed over a nipple, pressed the heel of his hand against Castiel’s own growing erection, and eventually came down to drag two fingers against Castiel’s hole.

“Tight.” Dean commented in an even tighter voice. His cock twitched and Castiel spread his legs, fisting Dean’s t-shirt in one hand and the sheets in his other.

“It’s because I’m a virgin.”

Dean’s breathing hiccupped and he plunged in those two fingers seemingly from surprise alone. It felt good, though, and Castiel arched his back, bucking down on the invading digits. He had fingered himself before, of course, and he did remember using an inflatable knot during his Heat but this was different, this was someone else doing it to him. This was _Dean_ doing it.

He turned his head and couldn’t help but smile at the Alpha’s debauched expression. “Do you like that thought, that you’re the first one I’ve allowed like this?”

By Dean’s possessive growl Castiel would say the Alpha was enjoying it immensely and Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t too. Dean was a lot of things to him and not all of them were good but in this moment it felt as if none of that mattered. Dean was just a very handsome Alpha whose scent mixed incredibly well with Castiel’s and Castiel liked that. Liked that he could immerse himself in the moment and not be afraid of the consequences.

Dean fucked him slowly at first, two fingers feeling big to begin with but soon starting to feel like too little. And as if the Alpha knew him in and out, Castiel didn’t even have to beg for more before another finger was added. Dean was four fingers deep and Castiel was almost fucking himself on them by the time the Alpha stroked Castiel’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Castiel turned blindly towards the Alpha, wanting to be kissed and Dean read that too. He captured Castiel’s panting mouth in another deep kiss and God, Castiel could (and would) come like this, being finger-fucked by Dean while the Alpha kissed the living daylights out of him.

“Omega.” Dean suddenly growled, nipping on Castiel’s lower lip. “Come for me.”

But weren’t they supposed to fuck? Didn’t Dean need to claim and own and oh my God, Castiel was coming right now and he hadn’t even touched his own dick yet. He moaned wantonly against Dean’s mouth, clinging to the Alpha as Dean let Castiel clamp down on his fingers, milking them as his orgasm washed out of him with every jerk of his untouched dick.

Damn, Castiel knew he hadn’t exactly been jerking off during his time with the Winchesters (not that he usually did that more than necessary) but he didn’t think there was any reason for his orgasm to be that powerful. It stole his breath and he was left a gasping, sweaty mess as Dean purred approvingly and wrapped himself around Castiel. He looked down and saw that he had completely ruined the skirt. He really hoped that Sam hadn’t hoped to return it for a full refund…

“Dean.” He said after a moment and the Alpha just smiled against Castiel’s neck, seeming content to stay where he was. “What about you? You’re the one that needs it.” Not that Castiel had minded. Yes, he didn’t usually jerk off that much but he liked it just as much as the next Omega and this orgasm had felt a hundred times more satisfying than the ones during his Heat.

“Sweet Omega.” Dean purred and Castiel rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

“Yes, yes, I smell very sweet, but what about this?” he turned as much as he could with Dean playing octopus like this but as soon as he put a hand on the Alpha’s still clothed cock Dean bucked once with an aborted growl and that was it. A warm wetness spread across the Alpha’s crotch and Dean melted against Castiel with a satisfied hum. “Huh.” Castiel lifted his hand and looked at the small splotch of come that had seeped through Dean’s jeans. “Guess we teased you a little too much, didn’t we? Poor Alpha.”

Dean’s only response was a small snore and Castiel thought that if this was what his Rut would be like then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke slowly, feeling groggy as if he had been drinking. He groaned quietly and rubbed the heel of his hand against an eye, trying to piece together what was going on. As soon as he moved, however, he became instantly aware of his erection and his memories returned. Fucking Rut, of all things. Fuck, he couldn’t believe just seeing Cas posing in a skirt had thrown him into premature Rut, that was actually kind of lame. Sure he had been struggling ever since his confession but damn…

Speaking of the Omega, Dean was now awake enough to register that the sound that had woken him was Cas speaking on the phone. He was standing by the table, unpacking a bag from a local grocery store, by the looks of it. Beside the bag was another one, this one from Arby’s and if Dean had been rational (i.e. not in Rut) he would have been able to smell the no doubt delicious scent from the food. As it was now his senses honed in on his Omega as soon as he saw him and he never looked back.

Because Cas had stayed. Dean didn’t remember much about what had happened after Cas had started posing (except those wonderful poses, fucking hell) but he did remember that Cas had told someone that he wanted to stay, that he knew what staying would mean and that he wanted it.

And Dean _definitely_ remembered the wonderful sounds Cas had made as Dean brought the Omega to orgasm using just his fingers. His cock twitched at that particular memory and he was up and out of bed, plastered to Cas’ back faster than the Omega could react.

“Dean!” he exclaimed and Dean could hear someone on the other end talking but fuck if he cared.

“You changed out of the skirt.” He murmured against Cas’ neck, pecking the Omega quickly. Or, intending to, it turned into more pecks and soon he was gnawing slightly on Cas’ neck. Fuck it would be so fucking _good_ to put a mark here, to make the Omega truly _his_. He unconsciously started purring at the thought alone and Cas spun around in his arms.

“No, he just startled me.”

Why was Cas still talking on the phone, what could be so important? Cas smiled at him as if he knew what Dean was thinking. Well fuck him, Dean wasn’t thinking much of anything right now because he had just discovered that Cas had on only his sleeping tee (which was Dean’s old tee!). He had thought the Omega would have put on underwear but he had apparently just removed the panties (shame) and went commando now, much to Dean’s delight.

“Do you want to say hi to Sam?”

Sam? Was that who Cas was talking to? Another _Alpha_.

Dean’s purr deepened to a growl and he eyed the phone as if it was poisonous (it was his own phone, wasn’t it?). Cas raised an eyebrow at him and said something to Sam, to the _other_ _Alpha_ , but Dean didn’t hear it over the sound of rushing blood in his ears.

And then suddenly Cas was putting down the phone on the table. Taking a step closer to Dean, he caught the Alpha’s face in his delicate hands and kissed Dean straight on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but Dean’s every nerve ending fired up anyway. Fuck it felt good to kiss Cas.

“Do you want some food?” Cas asked in a hushed voice and Dean could hardly understand what he was saying. Food?

“I want you.” His voice was gruff now with his inner Alpha so close to the surface. Cas just smiled again.

“You need to eat too. Sam said it’s very important to keep you fed and hydrated.”

Sam again? Cas needed to focus on _Dean_ , not talk about Sam all the fucking time. Sure, Sam was a great Alpha but Dean was Cas’ Alpha and that was that.

He hugged Cas close and swung them around so that he could walk the Omega back to the bed. “I don’t need food. Need you.”

Cas swallowed visibly and his honeysuckle scent blew out with arousal. Fuck _yes_ , this was the shit right here. This time when they kissed there was nothing chaste about it. Dean’s lizard brain was taking over and he needed to have his Omega naked and sated by his hands. His own arousal came second to the need to please his mate and he couldn’t help but purr at the sight of Cas’ erection tenting the tee.

Dean had never been much for purring during sex but with Cas around it came natural and the Omega seemed to enjoy it too. He keened for Dean’s touches and obediently raised his hands so that Dean could pull off the tee in one go.

Fucking glorious, that would be how Dean would describe Cas right now if he was capable of higher brain functions. Cas’ skin was pale and his nipples a dusty pink color, perky from arousal and so goddamn inviting. Down lower hung his dick and balls, smaller than Dean’s for sure but still perfect in every way. And his _ass_ , fucking hell Dean could write poetry about Cas’ ass.

“Don’t stare.” Cas mumbled and tried to shield himself for some fucked up reason. Dean quickly caught his hands and held them tightly as he lifted Cas to lie on the bed, stretching out over the Omega.

“You’re beautiful.”

Cas swallowed hard again. “Then why didn’t you fuck me?”

Dean was busy nosing along the column of Cas’ neck, down over his clavicle until he found one nipple and the sound Cas made when Dean sucked on it made Dean’s erection jump from _persistent_ to _I’ll kill you if you don’t fuck him soon_. It kind of hurt to still be trapped in his jeans and underwear and it was a bit tacky since they were crusted with dried come but Dean barely registered any of that because he had finally understood Cas’ question.

“I will, sweet Omega.” He rumbled soothingly. “Wanna make it good for you. Can’t hurt you, fuck I _can’t_ hurt you.”

Cas was looking down at him with wide eyes and Dean pleaded wordlessly with him to understand what he was talking about because it was taking all of Dean’s limited brain power just to formulate these simple sentences.

“It’s because I said I’m a virgin.”

Dean purred with satisfaction. His Omega was so damn _smart_!

“I love it.” He purred. “I love that no one has gotten to have you.”

“But you won’t do me because of it?” did Cas sound disappointed? Dean could be projecting, he was after all not at his smartest.

“I’m too rough.” He said in a small growl. “In Rut, I’m _too_ _rough_.”

Cas sat up on his elbows, giving Dean a highly unimpressed glare and Dean cowered before his Omega’s displeasure. He was the cause of that and that wasn’t right. His Omega must be happy, must be satisfied. Dean’s inner Alpha was roaring at him to fix it and Dean didn’t know how. He almost whimpered but was saved when Cas started talking.

“Maybe I want it rough, Dean.” He said in a steady voice, commanding almost and Dean loved Cas even more for not being a typically submissive Omega. “Maybe I want you so much that it scares me because I shouldn’t want you, I _shouldn’t_.” He took a steadying breath, closing his eyes for a moment and when he looked back at Dean his gaze was soft, fond. “But I do, I want you very much and it does scare me. But like this, during your Rut, I can give myself to you and I can say fuck the consequences, do you understand? Fuck the consequences because I am helping you and that justifies me wanting you and wanting it rough and… and it makes this whole thing between us easier for me. I know I’m selfish, I’m sorry.”

Dean just stared for a long while because this shit was hard to understand under normal circumstances. But eventually he started purring again (much to Cas’ surprise, if his look was anything to go by) because all he had heard was that his Omega wanted him.

Maybe he didn’t want to want him (not yet) but he did and he wanted to use Dean’s Rut as an excuse for them to have sex without him having to feel guilty about doing it with someone like Dean. Should it feel hurtful? Maybe, but then again Dean was a murderer and had kidnapped Cas so he supposed he could forgive the Omega for being hesitant, that was after all why he hadn’t pushed Cas for more, even after pouring out his soul in a way he had never done before.

“Precious Omega.” He smiled widely and climbed up Cas’ body to kiss him thoroughly. “I want you too.” The kisses developed fast and soon they were lying down, Dean between Cas’ open legs and their erections dragging together as they rutted slowly against one another. “Gonna fuck you.”

“Yes.” Cas gasped and Dean sat up to practically rip off his clothes. “Fuck me hard like I know you need to.”

And like Cas wanted him to, apparently. Yeah, Dean would fuck him alright. He squeezed his cock and knot once before he climbed back on, spreading Cas’ legs once more. The Omega was wet and open for him, ready to let him in and Dean took a moment to just scent Cas deeply.

Suddenly there was a slim hand wrapping around his cock and Dean let out a sucker punched sound. Cas stroked him carefully but seemed to get bolder with every favorable sound Dean made. Soon Dean was practically fucking the Omega’s hand and he would be coming if Cas didn’t stop anytime soon.

“You’re so big.” Cas remarked with something akin to astonishment. “It’s gonna feel _so good_.”

Dean snapped then, his inner Alpha forcing itself to the surface and he bared his teeth as he grabbed Cas’ lithe body, burying his cock to the hilt in one go. He gritted his teeth against a howl of triumph and instead relished in the loud moan that ripped from within Cas’ chest.

The Omega seemed holly unprepared for what it would feel like to have a grown Alpha inside him and Dean took immense pleasure in being the first one to be allowed this. He grinded slowly for a while, trying to calm down because the urge to knot and come instantly was huge and he knew he needed to make this good for Cas. Even through his Rut Dean couldn’t bear to make this experience bad for the Omega.

So he clenched every fucking muscle he had and gave Cas time to get used to the girth and length of him. He was practically vibrating when Cas eventually brushed his hand up Dean’s arm.

“Alpha, please.” Cas murmured sweetly and Dean snapped again.

In his mind he was screaming about everything he could and would do to make this nice and beautiful for Cas but all that came out were grunts and broken growls as he pounded into his Omega. Cas, for his part, seemed to enjoy everything Dean did to him. He moaned a continuous string of Dean’s name and nonsensical praise that shot straight to Dean’s groin.

That familiar fire (intensified by the Rut) burned through him and as much as he wanted to please Cas first his own needs were overpowering him. Next time, if Cas would let him have this even out of his Rut, he would make it better, he swore it.

“But it’s so good.” Cas gasped, making Dean snap to attention. “It feels so good, can I come?” he looked at Dean with watery eyes, his bottom lip swollen as if he had been biting it and Dean only now realized he had had his eyes closed for the most part of this, the pleasure so overwhelming it was blinding. “I need to come, please Alpha.”

Dean growled and snapped his teeth, the urge to bite overpowering in itself. “Come.” He grunted, his tone harsher than he wanted it to be. “Come, Omega.”

Cas dug in his fingers against Dean’s shoulders, probably (hopefully) leaving marks and just a few more of Dean’s powerful thrusts and Cas was coming all over them. Once again he had done it completely untouched (except for Dean’s stomach dragging against his dick) and Dean marveled at how he apparently affected his Omega.

And then his brain fizzled out because his knot caught, popping inside the Omega’s clenching hole and the pleasure that assaulted him was white hot, searing through him and burning out everything but Cas. His scent, his body, his sounds, he was _everything_ and Dean had never experienced a Rut quite like this.

When he came to he was cradled in Cas’ arms, the Omega stroking his hair and kissing him softly on his cheek. He groaned and turned his head so that he could return the kisses, almost drowning in Cas’ wonderfully blue eyes. His inner Alpha sang its praise and Dean had never been happier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel moaned, high and unabashed, as Dean licked his hole with his warm tongue. The term _“eat your ass”_ took on a whole new meaning for him when the Alpha started this and by now Castiel never wanted to stop.

Day two of Dean’s Rut was decidedly worse (a.k.a. blissful) than the first and Sam had assured him that that was normal. Usually Ruts lasted about three days and the middle day was when the Alpha was at the height of his reproduction cycle so Dean would want to fuck the most. And oh boy, he wanted to fuck alright.

Since Castiel had given Dean the green light to use him as he wished (a decision Castiel most certainly did _not_ regret) the Alpha had become increasingly bold in his wants and needs. But he still made sure Castiel was comfortable and that everything they did gave him pleasure, which was something Castiel honestly hadn’t expected of an Alpha in Rut. He wondered if it was because Dean was infatuated with him or if that was just how Dean was and found himself wanting it to be a little bit of both.

Nonetheless, no matter how you looked at it Dean was rougher with him today than he had been yesterday and Castiel was getting a bit delirious with how good it felt to be pushed down and taken hard. And, weirdly enough, what turned him on the most was the feeling that Dean would stop if he asked him to. If he for real freaked out and started crying he felt confident that the Alpha would physically tear himself from Castiel’s body rather than keep up whatever it was that made Castiel feel bad.

He supposed some of the pleasure he derived from that stemmed from the protection and safety he was instinctually looking for in a mate but if he was honest with himself it was also about the control. Because all his life he had been taught that Alphas were a _little_ better at leading, they were a _little_ better at handling catastrophes. Alphas were basically the ones in control. No one said it outright but that was how it was because Omegas were whimpering messes and Betas were too slow to react, that was society’s general consensus.

And yet here was Dean, _clearly_ an Alpha and one used to be in charge at that, and Castiel felt in total control of this situation even though Dean was the one plowing him. Maybe it was the Rut that made Castiel feel better about his situation because just like Omegas in Heat, Alphas in Rut got a little stupid. But really, that should make him less certain about the situation because Rut brought out the feralness in Alphas and no matter how you twisted it, Alphas _were_ physically stronger.

But the Rut in essence meant that Castiel had an emotional advantage and that was probably enhanced by Dean being in love with him. Castiel found himself liking it and he imagined how Dean would handle a pregnancy before he could even stop himself. And god _damn_ , the first time he had started murmuring about breeding Dean had lost it.

Dean, apparently, had a breeding kink and Castiel found that too adorable to be true. That revelation had also sparked a curiosity in him and he had started asking the Alpha what he wanted beyond the basic need of knotting and fucking.

And as it turned out, eating Castiel out had been top five of Dean’s requests. Needless to say, Castiel had been embarrassed to hear that because really, how good could he taste? But Dean had just looked at him with lust-blown eyes and Castiel had relented and gotten on all fours, presenting like a good Omega (and not doing it only for Dean’s benefit, this position actually made him feel powerful for the reactions it brought out of the Alpha).

Dean had already come twice just licking him and Castiel imagined he would be in a similar state had he been in Heat. God, it felt so _good_. So dirty and so delicious at the same time. Dean’s tongue was warm and slippery, clever and surprisingly strong. He licked wide stripes, lapping up Castiel’s slick almost faster than he could produce it, before spearing his tongue to poke and prod.

Castiel had started his loud moaning for real when Dean had breached him with the tip of his tongue. By now he was wet and open, so very willing and ready for the Alpha’s fat knot. Since their first, rather sweet (in Castiel’s opinion) time yesterday Dean had had him several more times, some hard and unforgiving and some soft and loving. Suffice to say that Castiel was no virgin anymore and he could feel his inner Omega preen at being taken (claimed?) by Dean.

Dean lapped low now, all the way over Castiel’s slick soaked balls and God, Castiel really wanted Dean to fuck him but he couldn’t deny that he wanted Dean’s sinful mouth around his dick too. The Alpha had surprised him with that because Castiel hadn’t thought many Alphas would want to do that but Dean seemed to love it and Castiel did too so he sure as hell wouldn’t argue. He had returned the favor, more than eager to try it, and while he hadn’t been very good (by his own estimation) Dean had come hard and a lot, his face blissed out.

So yes, Castiel would very much like to do that again but not now. Dean had already come twice in the last hour, that was true, but his knot was still swollen and his cock hard. Castiel wanted it inside himself for his own sake as much as the Alpha’s. Dean could come and come but his Rut wouldn’t calm down until his knot was stimulated and Castiel needed the Alpha to calm down enough to eat at least once today.

“Alpha.” He whined and Dean answered him in a gruff growl, too far gone it seemed. “Need you to knot me. Don’t you wanna breed me?”

Yes, that got the desired result alright. Dean whined too, comforting and low as he rubbed his stubble against one of Castiel’s ass cheeks. God, that felt good. Little pinpricks of pain that mingled with the pleasure and Castiel had noticed this yesterday too, when he sucked off Dean. The Alpha had been unable to not pull a little on Castiel’s hair when he came and that had felt much better than Castiel would have imagined it to.

“Gonna breed you full of pups.” Dean said then, startling Castiel with his coherency. Dean was sitting up behind Castiel, one hand on either cheek as he rubbed his thick cock against Castiel’s hole. “Beautiful Omega.”

They were both coated in sweat, slick, and crusted semen and though Castiel registered in the back of his mind that that was gross his inner Omega sang with satisfaction at having Dean’s fluids mixing with his.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel moaned. “Slick yourself up, come on, make me—” he got startled again, this time worse when Dean’s phone went off. It played some rock song and vibrated hard against the nightstand where Castiel had left it after his last talk with Sam.

He could feel Dean tensing behind him but Castiel thought nothing of it, just lifting his head slightly so he could see the caller ID. It read _Sam_ and he huffed at the younger Alpha’s bad timing but also knew that he was only checking in because he was worried, not so much about Dean (as it had turned out) but about Castiel and his not-so-virgin-anymore body.

He reached out for the phone, intent on hanging up on Sam because goddamnit, he could _wait_ but Dean’s sudden snarl made him freeze in place. He peered over his shoulder and found the Alpha looking at him with hooded eyes.

“Leave it.” Dean said (commanded) in his Alpha Voice and Castiel shivered with how sexy Dean sounded right now.

“But it’s Sam.” Castiel didn’t even know what possessed him to talk back but when Dean dug in his fingers against the meat of Castiel’s ass he started thinking he had a clue. “I should answer.”

“Not _now_.”

“But he’s worried.”

“You’re _mine_.” Dean growled, canines flashing as he bent low over Castiel’s shuddering body. “My Omega, no other Alpha’s.”

He was barely making sense but Castiel knew exactly what was going on and he liked it. He looked at Dean with a clear challenge in his eyes (steadily ignoring his throbbing dick) and made for the phone again.

His whole body jolted with the hard slap Dean delivered for his insolence and though the Alpha seemed to catch himself (and seemed surprised by his actions) Castiel could do nothing but moan and melt down against the bed. His whole ass cheek stung with the force of the blow and it felt so _good_ for some reason. He wanted more but Dean was hesitating, clearly at war with himself over disciplining his Omega but at the same time refusing to hurt him.

The phone had gone quiet now but Castiel reached for it anyway, pretending he needed to check it. Dean snarled viciously and the disciplining obviously won out because he delivered yet another blow, this one not as hard but sharper and a smart pain spread over Castiel’s ass, making his hole practically vibrate as fresh slick spilled out of him. By the sound of Dean’s deep inhale he scented it immediately.

“Alpha.” Castiel gasped and pushed back with his butt, rutting against Dean’s pulsing cock.

Dean snarled again and started spanking Castiel for real. Every blow travelled down and around to Castiel’s groin and he whimpered with pleasure.

“Want you to look at only me, Cas.” Dean was panting over him, making Castiel delirious with want for the Alpha. “Belong to _me_ , let _me_ love you, protect you. Gonna take such good care of my little Omega, make you come just how you like it, whatever you want.”

“F-fuck me.” Castiel pressed out between slaps and God he was so close to blowing his load. “I do want you, Dean. Come on, breed me good.”

Dean practically howled with pleasure as he thrust all the way inside in one go, as he had done almost every time so far. Castiel’s teeth clattered with the force of Dean’s thrusts and his ass burned from being slapped. The heat between them was making everything feel tight and perfect and Dean pounded into him with abandon. Just hooked his hands on Castiel’s sharp hipbones and drove into the pliant Omega with the force of an Alpha in Rut.

And all through it he kept singing praise for Castiel and Castiel thought he was in deep shit for liking this (and Dean) so much but by God, _he_ _loved it so much_.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is patient"  
> Unless you're Dean and Cas, then love is explosive lol

 

 

Castiel woke with a start on the morning of Dean’s third day in Rut. He sat up in bed, ramrod straight and eyes wide open, almost panting in his franticness. Dean stirred sluggishly beside him, purring in his half-sleep and Castiel jerked when the Alpha reached out for him. The two of them were still covered in various fluids and when his inner Omega wanted to preen about that Castiel effectively shut that idiot down.

Because (fucking goddamn fuck!) they had been having sex nonstop for almost 36 hours and they hadn’t used condoms once. And Castiel wasn’t on his Heat suppressants, was he? Fucking hell, he had been having _unprotected sex with an Alpha in Rut_! Several times!

Dean woke up when Castiel started hyperventilating.

“Omega?” he said, all sweetly and Castiel thought this was really all the Alpha’s fault. Being all sweet with him, revealing a breeding kink that Castiel (if he was honest) probably shared. Looking like sin incarnate with his handsome goddamn face and strong arms.

He shied away from the Alpha’s hands. “Don’t touch me.” He gasped, bunching the blankets around himself.

Dean frowned, his scent growing more guarded, and he was fully awake now. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel repeated in a slightly hysterical voice. “Do you know how many times we’ve had sex by now?”

Dean started purring but was apparently coherent enough to understand that wasn’t appropriate because he cut it off immediately.

“Enough that my Rut is starting to recede.” He answered diplomatically and Castiel just stared at him for a while. “What?”

“We haven’t been using protection!” he yelled in the confused Alpha’s face. “We’re both super goddamn fertile and you’re _in Rut_.” Comprehension was dawning on Dean’s face but it was so slow Castiel wanted to thwack him. “I’m gonna _get_ _pregnant_!”

The room immediately filled with the scent of pleased Alpha, so strong it made Castiel sneeze. Dean looked like the sun personified and he sat up to get closer to Castiel, reaching out for him again and Castiel was too busy trying to breathe through Dean’s scent that he didn’t move away.

“You think so?”

What the hell was he so happy about?! Castiel was sure Dean would have waggled his tail if he had had one.

“You’re an imbecile.”

“No but for real?” Dean asked eagerly and put his hand on Castiel’s stomach (as if he would already feel something kicking). “That would be awesome.”

“Stop touching me.” Castiel snarled and stumbled out of bed, dragging the tangled mess of the blankets with him. Dean looked confused and a little lonely on the big bed. “What are you so goddamn happy about?”

“But…” God but Dean could look adorable, especially for a grown Alpha. “But you said you wanted me. You chose to stay during my Rut; you must have known what would happen.”

All good arguments, yes it was clear to Castiel now that he couldn’t very well blame this wholly on Dean. But he _could_ lash out because he was scared and angry.

“I just meant I wanted your body, I won’t want _you_.” He snapped viciously. “I was just helping you out, it doesn’t mean anything.” He turned his back, unable to look at the Alpha as Dean sank down on the bed, looking completely crushed. Well, what the hell had he expected anyway? It wasn’t like Castiel would ever… that he could… Damnit! “You’re a goddamn murderer, Dean.” He sneered as he hastily put on his clothes. “You _kidnapped_ me, _and_ it was you who denied me my Heat suppressants. Then you go and tell me you’re in love with me, was this your plan all along? Keep me as some kind of breeding machine? Well I won’t have it!” he screamed at the end, mostly to cover how he was trembling all over from saying such mean things to the Alpha. Dean was sitting stock still on the bed, his eyes wide and distraught and his scent spiraling hard.

“But, you said…”

“I’ve said a lot of things, whatever I needed to survive.” Castiel stomped over to Dean’s duffle, quickly rifling through it to find the Alpha’s wallet. “This is serious shit, Dean. This situation isn’t normal and I _don’t_ want your pup.”

He coughed when he reached the door, the scent of Dean’s distress almost choking him, and he hesitated, what for he didn’t know. His whole body ached for him to stay, to take it back but he just couldn’t. He was just a 19-year-old scared Omega who had been kidnapped and now he had fucked up for real.

“I can’t stay here.” He said out loud, more to convince himself than Dean, and with that he unlocked the door and stepped outside, completely ignoring Dean’s anguished whine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam felt greatly unimpressed with this turn of events. Especially when he walked into their room at the motel only to be met with a literal _wall_ of Alpha Rejection. The whole place stank of it and Dean was a quivering mess, curled up in the shower.

“Fucking hell, you two are such morons.” Sam muttered and started the shower to wash off his big brother. Sweat and grime, all of it needed to go and even when it did Dean didn’t smell any better.

Sam had never experienced Alpha Rejection and he seriously hoped he never would because Dean looked and smelled like shit. Like decaying flesh left outside on a hot summer day. His gaze was unfocused and when Sam made him stand up he saw that Dean’s knot was kind of swollen. So they hadn’t even gotten through the Rut, had they? It was at times like these that Sam was having a hard time believing in true mates as well. Then again, he supposed not everything could be peaches and cream all the time and they _had_ kidnapped Cas to begin with, so…

“Dean, snap out of it.” For effect he snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face and the Alpha seemed to react, slowly. Sam muttered about the injustice of the whole thing and toweled off Dean as the Alpha struggled to regain consciousness.

“Sam.” He eventually croaked and Sam made an affirmative sound. “Sam, he left.”

“I know.”

“No you don’t know.” Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulders feebly. “He left without… without washing. He must smell like sex, it would attract people. He-he could get _hurt_.” Dean looked at him with haunted eyes and Sam thought it was endearing how even through his Rejection Dean only thought about his Omega’s safety. “Some _Alpha_ could find him.”

“You’re right.” Sam sighed and guided Dean to the outer room to start looking for some presentable clothes. At least a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “An Alpha did find him: me.” He gave Dean a slanted look when his brother made a distressed sound. “He’s in a room two doors down. He’s waiting for you, put these on before you go see him.”

Dean’s scent eased and he almost ripped his clothes in his haste to put them on. “What did he say?”

“He said a lot of stuff but you should figure this out for yourself. Dean, you need to be careful with him.”

“I know.”

Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No, I don’t think you do.” He looked almost sadly at his big brother. God he loved Dean and he wanted him to be happy but this situation was delicate. “I don’t understand everything that was said between you two but I gathered that it was about pups, and that you have different standpoints on that matter. I’m just saying that while I’m with you on this we have to consider his position. And also,” this pained Sam the most, especially as an Alpha. “Our lifestyle is not really suited to expanding the pack and you know that.”

Dean wanted to mate with Cas, Cas had indicated to Sam that he might not be wholly unwilling to the idea. Dean wanted pups with Cas, Sam would adore the shit out of any and all pups. In short, this all sounded good. But then, taking a step further away to look at the big picture, Sam and Dean were wanted murderers and Cas was their captive. Yes, Sam had kind of started to want Cas with them but that might not be realistic.

“I know.” Dean repeated, his voice raspy now. “It’s just… with the Rut, it was harder to suppress…”

Sam nodded. “He knows that too and he wants to talk to you. Just, don’t go in there expecting, well _anything_.”

Dean nodded and while his Rejection had lifted his scent was still heavy and distraught as he left to go find his Omega. Sam wished with all his heart that he had had something better to say but this wasn’t really his fight, or place. He had come back when neither Cas nor Dean had answered his calls for several hours and before he had even opened the door to their room he had caught the scent of Cas’ distress and he had tracked it to the other room.

There he had found Cas, who had been surly about Sam coming to find him so easily but who had also had an underlying scent of elatedness, as if he in reality had hoped that one of the brothers would come for him. Sam could only regret that it had been him when Cas so clearly had wanted it to be Dean (judging by the way his eyes shone when he opened the door and how that shine went out when it was just Sam there).

Hearing his side Sam could logically do nothing but agree but Sam was also Alpha enough to admit that he would have reacted the same as Dean if he had been in the older Alpha’s position. And it was clear that the Omega was contrite about things he had said, even though he refused to repeat them for Sam. Either way, the two needed to talk and Sam found himself caught in the middle, _again_.

With a sigh Sam sat down to open his laptop and check on his chat with Pearson. He hoped Dean and Cas would work out their stuff soon because this Pearson guy was really getting into it and Sam wasn’t a young Omega, he didn’t know what the hell to answer. Plus he was running out of pictures to send, perhaps he had been a little too liberal with that…

In any case this Pearson thing was moving forward and Sam could only hope Cas and Dean would too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had never been so nervous in his life, not even when they were waiting to see if dad would pull through or not. The door to Cas’ room loomed over him like a living thing and Dean cowered before it like a scared little kid, afraid to knock and wake the beast.

He was still a little hot from his Rut because damn, that shit wasn’t really over yet, and yet he shivered as he stood there, squinting at the door. On the other side was his Omega, only Cas had said he didn’t want Dean so he wasn’t his, was he? But he had also said that he _did_ want Dean…

Dean’s head and heart hurt.

He had barely managed two knocks before the door swung open and revealed Cas, standing half-way behind the door and looking up at Dean from beneath his lashes as if he didn’t know what that look did to Dean.

“I could smell you.” Cas said in a low voice. “Through the door.”

Dean swallowed. “Sorry it’s rancid.”

Cas looked down and sighed a little. “I’m sorry too.” With that he walked away from the door, leaving it open in what Dean had to interpret as an invitation. He accepted it without question and closed the door firmly behind him just as Cas climbed onto the only bed in the room. “Sorry I used your credit card without asking.”

Dean’s whole body screamed at him to go to the Omega and he was over by the bed before he could even react. “That’s okay.” He mumbled and tried to ignore how his inner Alpha roared at him to _take off his clothes and claim the Omega_.

“I gave Sam your wallet, I only paid for one night anyhow.”

 _Bitehimbitehimbitehim_ ran on a loop in Dean’s mind but that wasn’t right. Cas was looking somewhere between dejected and defiant and Dean wanted them to be comfortable with each other, just like they had been yesterday. Yesterday had been the greatest day in Dean’s life. They had kissed and hugged and fucked and Dean had loved every minute he got to treasure his precious Omega.

He harrumphed to get his own thoughts back on track. Cas was watching him wearily.

“Cas, I just…” he raked a hand through his short hair. “I just wanna say that I get it, okay? I get why you left and I think it was good that you came clean about how you really feel about me. I mean, it was nice of you to help me through the worst of my Rut but I shouldn’t expect anything, I know that. Okay?”

Cas looked down, picked at the sheets under him. “I lied, though.”

Dean, who was waiting to get kicked out, had to fight extremely hard to rein in his Alpha at those words.

“About what?” he asked as cautiously as he could, refusing to jump to conclusions like his stupid inner Alpha self.

“About…” Cas made a face and pulled up his knees to hug them. “About how I felt. I lied about lying, I-I don’t know what I…” he hid his face against his knees but Dean could still see the tips of Cas’ ears coloring red. “I like you, Dean, and I _can’t_ like you.”

Dean’s whole body trembled. He needed to sit down but the only spaces were an armchair (which was too fucking far away from the Omega) and the bed. He bent down and put his hand on the mattress.

“Can I sit here?”

Cas looked up, seemingly surprised, but then he must have scented Dean because his eyes softened and he nodded. Dean sank down with a grateful grunt and he had to put his head in his hands for a moment, feeling dizzy.

“You haven’t eaten today.” Cas commented sagely and Dean shook his head.

“I was busy.”

“I know.” Cas mumbled and Dean could feel him moving around on the bed. “I’m sorry I left before your Rut was over, did it go okay?”

An almost hysterical laughter bubbled up but Dean squashed it quickly enough because that shit wasn’t Alpha standard, okay? “I, uh, I was busy dealing with Alpha Rejection, Cas.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas murmured and Dean turned to look at him, serious about getting through to the Omega.

“Look, Cas, I get it that I might have been out of line saying that I would like a pup with you but can you blame me? For saying it, I mean.” He smiled slightly when all Cas did was stare at him. “I’m fucking in love with you, I’m in Rut, and you let me have you. You told me you wanted me, that I was good in bed, and that you wanted me to breed you. I get,” he swallowed over an unexpected lump. “I get it that you said some of that stuff because of my Rut and maybe, you know, bed talk. And I get that I can’t blame everything on my Rut but come on, throw me a bone here.”

Cas actually smiled and Dean’s heart soared even as his inner Alpha sang with (premature, surely) triumph.

“You want it, though.” Cas stated, eyes cast down. “You say you love me and I believe you. God, the way you’ve acted through your Rut proclaims that true enough. And if I got pregnant by you you’d want it.”

It wasn’t an accusation, not really, but Dean could hear how it could be and he felt ashamed with how he could barely control his happiness at even a hypothetical pup.

“I would.” He said softly. “Even with our lifestyle and difference in opinion about said lifestyle I would want a pup with you. I wanna mate you and love you and have many pups with you, I’m an Alpha after all.” He chuckled a little self-deprecatingly. “But, that being said,” he reached out to take Cas’ hand and had to squash down his inner Alpha when Cas let him. “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t. If… if what we’ve done during my Rut has made you pregnant I want you to decide what to do. If you want to remove it I will pay for that, no questions asked and no resentment. I just want you to be happy.”

They sat in silence for a long while, Dean mostly trying not to cry and succeeding only because he was still allowed to hold Cas’ hand (he was stroking the back of it with his thumb) and because Cas’ scent remained unchanged. It stayed a neutral honeysuckle during the whole time they sat there and Dean tried not to make it obvious that he was scenting for a change but suspected he failed spectacularly.

The long silence was interrupted (of all things) by Dean’s stomach grumbling and unexpectedly that made Cas laugh. It was a short little thing but it was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard. He put a hand on his stomach and smiled crookedly.

“Still haven’t eaten.” He mumbled and breathed in Cas’ surprised amusement.

“And still haven’t gone out of Rut, it seems.”

“Guess you can smell that.” Dean looked down when Cas just nodded. “But it doesn’t matter, the last day is always the easiest for me, I can weather it out in here if you wanna go back to Sam.”

“Unless…” Cas slid closer on the bed and Dean’s head snapped back up when the Omega put a hand on Dean’s thigh. “Do you want to take a shower together?”

It took everything Dean had not to jump the Omega. “Cas, don’t push yourself.”

Cas looked somberly at Dean. “Maybe I want to, Alpha.”

Fuck, Dean could barely handle Cas calling him by his subgender right now. But despite how much his body (and inner Alpha) wanted to take Cas up on the offer he didn’t know if he could trust the Omega’s words. His heart ached with the mistrust but he knew he wouldn’t be able to bear another Rejection.

“We shouldn’t…” he said slowly but fuck if he was turning away.

“Dean, look at me.” Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and Dean breathed deeply, scenting determined Omega tinged with honeysuckle. “We have both been stupid, okay? And we’re both sorry.”

“Guess I’m a little sorrier, for the whole kidnapping and whatever.”

Cas flicked him on the forehead. “Time and place, Dean Winchester. I’m trying to say that I love you too and if the situation was different I would easily agree to carry your pup, don’t go and ruin it by bringing up the only thing that’s hindering our relationship.”

“I thought me being a wanted murderer was also a hindrance?”

“My God.” Cas groaned and got up, whipping his t-shirt over his head as he went. “You’re really as stupid as Sam says. You know I defend you when you don’t hear? I should stop.”

Dean couldn’t help but start purring, both at the sight of Cas’ naked upper body and at his words.

“How about I shut up?”

“You do that or I might have to find something better for you to do with that mouth of yours.”

Fucking hell, Dean loved how bossy Cas could be. “In that case I might just keep talking until you make me stop.”

Cas raised his eyebrow at the challenge and Dean had never imagined an Omega could look so authoritative. He positively squirmed on the bed when Cas stepped closer.

“You’re one insolent man, Alpha.” He growled as he grabbed Dean’s chin, pushing for a very demanding kiss.

Dean felt like his whole body exploded. Cas tasted so fresh and the sound he made when Dean wrapped his arms around him was heavenly. Dean wanted to pull and push but all he did was hug the Omega and Cas slid down to sit on Dean’s lap all on his own.

“You don’t have to be afraid to touch me.” Cas whispered against Dean’s mouth, stroking one hand through his hair. “I won’t leave again.” Dean almost whined at his words and reached up to grab Cas’ neck, holding on as they kissed again.

“I get why you did, though.” He said in a gasping voice when they broke off again. “I scared you, I pushed for too much.”

Cas looked almost sadly at him. “Partly, yes. But it’s also the situation that’s terrifying and the fact that I’m kinda young, don’t you think? Maybe if I was more grown-up then I would have reacted better.”

“I think you’re perfect.” Dean blurted out before he could stop himself and Cas looked surprised for sure. Dean grinned to cover his embarrassment. “But what do I know? I’m just a love-sick Alpha in Rut.”

Cas hummed thoughtfully and rolled his body against Dean’s so that Dean’s fat cock jumped in his pants.

“I’m starting to like you praising me, can that be a kink?”

“Sweetie, everything can be a kink if you want to.” Dean grinned and stood up in one swift motion.

Cas yelped and squeezed his legs around Dean’s waist, just like he had hoped the Omega would. He clung to Dean while the Alpha walked over to the bathroom, making every step difficult when he started nibbling on Dean’s neck. Fuck that felt good. Cas’ canines weren’t as big as Dean’s but they were definitely as sharp and Dean relished the flickers of pain that travelled down his side to pool in his groin.

“Making me crazy, baby.” He murmured and carefully put Cas down in the bathroom. He was painfully hard now and he loved the blush that spread down Cas’ pale torso. The Omega’s nipples were as perky as ever and Dean bent in to lick one as he started removing Cas’ jeans.

“Ah, Alpha.” Cas gasped when Dean brushed his big hands over the globes of Cas’ ass. Each cheek fitted so fucking perfectly in Dean’s hands, almost as if the Omega had been made for him, and when Dean pushed two fingers in Cas’ crack he found him already slick.

“So fucking good to me, Omega.” He rumbled. “Wet and perfect for my knot.”

Cas squirmed. “I missed you today, Alpha.” He mumbled and Dean loved how easily Cas could go from dominating to submissive. Loved even more that that meant Dean could go from dominating to submissive. With Cas, Dean could be himself and that was such a huge turn-on for him.

“Shouldn’t have left.” Dean murmured, nipping at Cas’ ear when the Omega started undressing him as well.

“You should have chased me.”

Dean’s inner Alpha made him growl with satisfaction at hearing that. “You get one pass, Cas, but I’m not letting you leave me again.”

Cas’ hands were small but nowhere near timid as he raked his fingers hard down Dean’s chest and stomach. “Make staying worth it, then.”

Dean growled again at that demand (submissive to dominating, once again, Dean loved it) and grabbed his Omega, smashing him up against the wall beside the shower stall. He cradled Cas’ head so that the Omega didn’t hit it on the wall and he kept one hand on Cas’ hip so that he stayed still while Dean rutted against him. He was starting to feel the fact that his Rut wasn’t truly over and Cas was literally driving Dean up the wall with his moans.

Cas was hard now too, and his slick made the air in the small bathroom thick with saturated honeysuckle that drove Dean even madder. He kept blinking to try and remain coherent but it was a losing battle. His knot was swelling even as they stood there, kissing and grinding and it was too pleasurable for him to concentrate.

Cas, for his part, seemed to be content with being boxed in by Dean’s strong arms. He kept kneading Dean’s chest and sides as he bucked in tandem with Dean, rubbing their crotches together. At one point he seemed to get enough of the cloth still in the way and unceremoniously ripped open Dean’s jeans to push them down. They fell off pretty easily and pooled at Dean’s feet just as Cas caught Dean’s thick cock in his slim hand.

“F-fuck, Cas…” Dean panted roughly and bent down to mouth at the Omega’s neck and shoulder.

Cas made a sound somewhere between a moan and a hum and squished their erections together in his hand. Together they were too big for him and he fumbled to grip them correctly as he tried jacking them. Dean was too far gone at this point to help, too lost in the pleasure of feeling Cas’ slim Omega dick against his thick Alpha cock, and when Cas added his other hand just to manage it, Dean lost it.

He let out an animalistic growl and grabbed Cas harshly by his hips, pulling until the Omega relented and jumped up again. But this time they were both naked and while Cas’ dick got pressed between their stomachs Dean’s cock lined up perfectly with his Omega’s hole and it wasn’t like he would be able to stop himself now.

He slid in half-way until he had even comprehended what he was doing and as soon as he felt Cas’ tight heat around him he felt better, clearer in the head.

“Cas, I need you so much.” He gasped and Cas answered him in an urgent whine.

“Come on, Alpha, fuck me.”

“Gonna get you…” Dean gritted his teeth at the effort of staying still. “Pups.” It was all he managed, his whole body vibrating with the need, his knot swollen and aching to be inside.

Cas just hugged him bruisingly hard. “If it does happen it’s probably already happened. One more time won’t matter.” He whispered and Dean didn’t know if it was true or not but Cas’ voice sounded very loving to Dean’s lust-addled mind.

There really was no stopping Dean after that. He let Cas sink down the last few inches and his whole body shook when the Omega rested against his knot for a moment before he pulled out again only to start fucking for real. His knot was well beyond formed but he didn’t want to push in just yet, knowing that once he did it would be over.

Even through all that had happened, Dean needed to satisfy his Omega first. Cas bounced just beautifully on his cock and when the Omega dug in his nails against Dean’s shoulders Dean could do nothing but snarl in satisfaction. Cas’ hole was tight and perfect around him, like a vice made just for him, and his arousal rose to staggering heights when he hit Cas’ prostate and the Omega clenched down hard around him.

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas screamed and Dean loved the acoustics of this bathroom. He hoped everyone in the whole motel heard how good he was making his Omega feel. Only _Dean_ could make Cas feel like this, that was for damn sure. “Yes, yes Alpha.” Cas gasped as he clung to Dean and fuck, Dean hadn’t even realized he was speaking out loud.

“Mine.” He growled and Cas nodded frantically, hard enough to bump his head against the wall and no, Dean couldn’t have that but he couldn’t let go of Cas’ ass either (wouldn’t want to risk dropping the Omega). So he shoved in as deep as he could go and then held Cas still there. The Omega squirmed and tried to make Dean move again but Dean took the moment he needed to calm himself and then he stepped out of his jeans to walk back into the bedroom. “Gonna fuck you good.” He rumbled and climbed onto the bed with Cas still hanging off his cock.

Cas squeezed all around him and when Dean started really laying into him he started screaming again. Fuck yeah, this was more like it. They could shower later, fuck that. Dean had taken a shower before coming here and any bad smell was sure to have been replaced by the scent of sex by now. After this they would be sweaty, come soaked messes and they could shower then.

Right now Dean was busy hammering into Cas with such force that the bed’s headboard slammed against the wall hard enough to make the paintings jostle and clatter. Yesterday, at the height of his Rut, Dean had been quite forceful with Cas but this time it felt so much bigger. He needed to do this right, needed to drill into the Omega that Dean was capable, that he would take care of him. That Cas was safe with him.

So every lunge, every kiss, every squeeze needed to convey this perfectly. By the end of it Cas was staring up at him with wide eyes that shone of love and the sort of desperation that promised devotion and carnal lust all wrapped up in one. Dean snarled and snapped his jaws as his inner Alpha surfaced at the triumph at having his Omega, at _finally_ having him, and when Cas obviously let lose his inner Omega Dean could do nothing but knot him and knot him hard.

Cas sobbed out a broken wail and came all over his taut stomach as soon as Dean forced his knot inside and Dean practically howled with satisfaction as he pumped his Omega full of his potent seed.

 

When they eventually returned to Sam, the next day, they were both thoroughly fucked out and probably looked it too because Sam took one look at them and then rolled his eyes.

“Guess that worked out fine. I was gonna ask if that was you I heard all night long but I guess it was, huh?”

Dean grinned ear to ear because hell yeah! Cas blushed and made for the bathroom.

“Thought you said we were too far away for Sam to hear.” He muttered and Dean couldn’t help chuckling when Sam rolled his eyes again.

“In any case, if you’re finished with your Rut and you two are…” Sam waved his hand between them when Cas paused with his hand on the bathroom door. “Well whatever you are, we still have a case to work.”

“How’s it going?” Dean asked and made to grab for the chair next to Sam’s at the table but the younger Alpha yanked it away.

“Shower first, dude. You smell like a breeding factory.”

“But we did.” Dean protested mildly. This time it was Cas who rolled his eyes before leaving the brothers alone.

“Then shower _separately_. Jesus Christ, Dean.”

“Whatever, just tell me about Pearson.” Yeah, Dean wouldn’t deny feeling smug at how his and Cas’ scents mixed and as he stood there listening to Sam explain what had happened during the last three days he felt that while he and Cas might have _a lot_ to work out they might just pull through. He loved Cas and Cas apparently loved him too, that was as good a start as any, he thought contently.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! The next chapter will be the last official chapter of the fic and a lot will happen in a short time so be prepared :D   
> That being said, I will also be posting a short timestamp/epilogue very shortly after chapter 8 <3


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

It was about a month after Sam and Dean had taken down Mr. Pearson that Castiel started feeling ill. Like, sick enough to throw up. He at first thought it had something to do with the shabby diner turkey they had had for Thanksgiving a few days earlier but when neither of the Alphas showed any signs of stomach pains Castiel grew suspicious.

In the end it was Sam who went to a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test because as soon as Castiel broached the subject Dean got all fluttery and refused to leave the Omega’s side. He kept bringing him pillows and blankets and Castiel gracefully accepted them all because it seemed to calm Dean down. It was only after he had been to the toilet to take the test and returned to the outer room (and the two obviously-trying-not-to-look-nervous Alphas) that he realized Dean had been making him a nest in their bed.

Now the three of them were sitting at the table in the motel of the week, staring down at the little plus on the pregnancy test.

“And plus means…?”

“Pup.” Sam answered Dean’s question for a second time, showing him the box with the happily smiling woman holding a child on it.

Castiel felt oddly calm.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, his scent a careful neutral but Castiel could see his leg jittering. “Maybe you should take another one, Cas?”

“Maybe.” Sam agreed amiably and got up to drive to the pharmacy again.

Dean rustled around the pillows as they waited. Castiel drank two cans of Coke in one go.

Thirty minutes later they were staring down at three different pregnancy tests (three different brands even, Sam was smart). Three different plusses.

“Still just one pup, though.” Dean said jokingly. His leg was jittering even worse now. “Right?”

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his chair, still feeling oddly calm. “I need a big, fat steak.”

Sam snorted out a (nervous) laugh. Dean shot to his feet so fast the other two jerked in surprise and when they looked at him he seemed surprised too.

“Ah.” He smiled sheepishly. “I guess we’ll eat later.”

Sam just huffed at his big brother but Dean’s obvious instinct (a _need_ , really) to satisfy the person carrying his pup was too goddamn adorable to Castiel right now. He stared at Dean for a moment before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he started crying and his stomach cramped. Dean sat down slowly, still smiling sheepishly and with much confusion. Sam looked at Castiel for a moment before chuckling himself.

“I guess it’s pretty funny.”

“Hey.” Dean said, mildly offended. “Dinner ain’t a joke, like ever.”

“No.” Castiel choked out between laughs. “But the fact that I’m gonna have a pup with a wanted criminal, a _serial killer_ whom I met because he goddamn kidnapped me, that’s fucking _hilarious_.”

Dean froze in his seat, staring at Castiel with such wide and wondrous eyes that he looked ten years younger.

“Cas.” Sam said steadily. “You know you don’t have to. No one will make you.”

“And even _funnier_.” Cas interrupted him loudly, still grinning because this was so insane. “Is that I want to.” He turned to the older Alpha when Dean made a choked up little squeaking sound. “I want to keep it.” God, he had to calm down or he would sound insincere. He put a hand on Dean’s arm when the Alpha looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Do you want to have a pup with me, Alpha?”

Dean gaped like a goldfish for a moment and then he abruptly stood up and stomped over to the bathroom. “I gotta take a piss.” He said in a decidedly wobbly voice and Castiel grinned smugly, leaning back again.

“Cas.” Sam said after a moment spent in silence, listening to the faucet run on the other side of the closed bathroom door. “Don’t do this if it’s only to make Dean happy. In this situation you need to think about yourself.”

Castiel petted his still completely flat stomach while thinking Sam’s words over. “I love how logical you are.” He said after a while. “It makes this decision easier for me. But in this case I think the only one I really should think about is the pup.”

“It’s not even a peanut yet.” Sam said rationally but Castiel could see how even the very words pained him. Well, Alphas were very much for pups and packs after all.

“It’s mine, though.” Castiel said with determination.

Sam smiled an almost shy smile. “You know we’ll do anything for you, anything you need.”

Castiel thought about that too, for a moment. Dean still wasn’t coming out of the bathroom but the faucet had at least been turned off.

“I want to talk to my sister.”

Sam looked sad. “Yeah, I think it’s time.”

“Not like that.” Castiel hastened to add because he could read the Alpha well enough by now. “I just… this is scary, okay? And while most of my life was pretty bland I do miss talking to Anna and, to some extent, Gabriel. I haven’t talked to either of them for almost six months and I want to vent. But I promise you I won’t tell them about what has happened or where we are.” He put a hand on his belly. “Or about being pregnant.”

“Why not, though?” Sam asked, sounding just as doubtful as he looked.

“Because I love you.” Castiel answered with a small smile just as Dean came out of the bathroom. “I love you like a brother and I’m in love with Dean. And more than you two, I love this little pea inside me. I won’t turn you in.”

Dean squeaked again and when the other two turned to him he was covering his mouth with his hand, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Guess I gotta take a dump too.” He pressed out and disappeared into the bathroom again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such an emotional Alpha before.” Castiel commented lightly and Sam snorted as he got up to fetch his phone.

“It’s your fault, you know. You’ve turned him into a snuggle bunny, we’ll never get any work done now.”

“Well, good.” Cas grinned at Sam and accepted his phone.

“I’ll go get you that steak.”

“No, stay.” Castiel looked up at Sam with pleading eyes that he just knew would melt the Alpha’s big, strong heart. Yeah, Dean wasn’t the only emotional one around here. “I don’t want to be alone for this call and Dean seems… indisposed at the moment.”

Sam floundered (actually floundered) for a moment and then he sat down again, smiling as if the request made him happy but also confused.

“Just gotta ask, why not call your mother?”

Castiel snorted as he dialed Anna’s number from memory alone. “Because Mother has probably already counted me as a loss and moved on to try and make Anna come back to her. Oh yeah,” Castiel met Sam’s surprised eyes with a wry smile. “Anna was the first to run away from her, did I forget to tell you?”

 

The phone call went as well as Castiel had supposed, which was to say it went rather poorly. It was nice to hear Anna’s voice, though. She went from being an emotional wreck over hearing his voice (and that he was alive) to being furious about him not contacting her sooner, it was quite the ride, to be honest.

“But what happened?!” she yelled at him after he had confirmed thoroughly that he was indeed safe and sound. “What the _hell_ happened?”

“Well I met someone.” He smiled at Sam when Anna made spluttering sounds at the other end. The Alpha smiled back. They were still sitting at the table and Sam had booted up his laptop to give Castiel some semblance of privacy. Dean was still in the bathroom, showering by the sound of it. “Actually I met two Alphas.”

“Castiel James Novak you better goddamn start explaining yourself!”

Castiel jerked at the loud yelling but before he could say anything there was a rustling sound on the other end and when he tentatively put the phone back against his ear it was Gabriel who spoke.

“So, kiddo, running away with random Alphas are we?”

Castiel smiled down at the table. “I met them at Gas n’ Sip. They were out on a cross-country road trip and it sounded _so_ much better than DeVry, you know?” deep down Castiel felt a little scared at how easily the lie rolled off his tongue but at the same time he kind of liked it. All through his childhood Gabriel had used to lie to get out of trouble (part of the reason Mother hated him, Castiel suspected) and in the end it usually mostly worked out for him so why not for Castiel?

“I do know.” Gabriel said thoughtfully. “So you decided to go with them?”

“I… yes.” Okay, so maybe Castiel wasn’t a _great_ liar but he was learning. “I’ve been with them ever since. I didn’t dare contact you because I thought Mother would… you know… But now it’s almost Christmas and I miss you.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel agreed easily enough and that felt nice, he had always been the more laid-back one in the family. “Aunty is really worried, though. You should call her too, or have you already?”

“Come on.” Castiel said dryly (but still felt a little sting because even if he believed this of his mother it still hurt a bit). “It took her like three days to convert Anna’s room to a sewing room. You don’t have to sugar coat it.”

“Anna didn’t disappear, though.” Gabriel answered in a low tone, sounding weirdly serious for him.

“No, but…”

“We’ve _all_ been worried, okay? Would you come home now, please?”

“I…” Castiel swallowed, not feeling as playful anymore. He put a hand on his stomach and saw in the corner of his eye how Sam looked at it. “I can’t. Not yet, there are things I want to do and places I want to see.”

“Are you saying you don’t _want_ to come home or that you _can’t_?”

“Why are you asking me like that?” Castiel asked, very confused by Gabriel’s tone. “Both, I think.” In the bathroom the shower shut off and Castiel felt a sudden need to end this call. Dean would be coming out and they had a lot to talk about. “Look, I gotta go, just tell Mother I said hello.”

“No, wait.” Gabriel said with sudden urgency. “Can we contact you again?”

“I’ll call you.” Castiel answered curtly and hung up on his cousin. He looked down at the phone with his insides twisting. Well, he supposed the call could have gone worse.

“You could go see them.” Sam said in a low tone. “If you want to. We could drop you off, never bother you again.”

A stab went through Castiel’s whole body. “No.” He said with determination, smiling at the Alpha when Sam only looked seriously at him. “I want to stay with you. They will just have to accept this and to be honest it kind of pisses me off that they won’t. If Gabriel had been the one to pull shit like this no one would have batted an eye. It’s just because I’m Mr. Goody-two-shoes of the family that they’re making a big deal out of it.”

“Well,” Sam said with a crooked smile. “You _were_ kidnapped.”

“Don’t remind me.” Castiel snapped. “I swear, you and Dean have the worst sense of timing.”

“Guess it runs in the family.”

“Guess so.” Castiel muttered just as Dean opened the bathroom door, coming out in only a towel and smelling like Heaven. God, this pup must already be messing with Castiel’s hormones for him to feel all gooey just looking at the Alpha.

“How about that steak?” Dean asked happily, directing his question at Sam with a very pointed stare.

Sam just sighed loudly and obnoxiously and muttered something about separate rooms before he closed his laptop and went to get the car keys. As soon as they were alone Dean turned predatory eyes on Castiel.

“Hey there, Omega.”

Okay, so maybe Castiel couldn’t blame _all_ of his raging hormones on the pup, Dean was after all pretty goddamn sexy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The coming week was the best week _ever_. Sure there were a lot of kinks to work out (and not the fun kind) but as long as Cas was willing to have this pup and to let Dean try and prove his love Dean just fucking _knew_ they would be able to do this. He would make it fucking work, that was for sure.

To be honest, Dean had been happy with the development their relationship had taken ever since his Rut and he had been quite content with that. The bed sharing, the snuggling, the disgustingly cute kissing, the _sex_ (with condoms that both of them hated). Okay, so maybe the sex part had been a bit of a hassle since they were still sharing rooms with Sam but Sam was a forgiving and generous roommate and they had found time a few times. And Dean was the happiest as long as he got to hold Cas so that was well enough for him. Plus they had started taking showers together and that was always fun in his opinion.

So, in short, their life was pretty good now. Bobby hadn’t contacted them again after Pearson and that was both common (couldn’t use the same guys for every hit or the risk of getting caught would get too high) and good. It had given the three of them time together and it had assured Dean’s inner Alpha time to adjust to being in love (because that was new to be fucking sure).

But _now_ , now Cas was pregnant and it was _Dean’s_ and Dean was going to be a dad and _fucking hell he was going to be a dad_! Dean was just so goddamn happy all the fucking time it was insane. And Cas was actually taking this rather well, being all calm and shit about it and that was lucky because Dean was skittish as hell.

They had taken Cas to their friend Dr. Robert in Yuma, Arizona, and while he had told them there wasn’t all that much he could do at the moment he did recommend them some maternity supplements (like vitamins). Dean didn’t know half what he was talking about but Cas seemed to understand it and Sam assured Dean that he had made notes so they could look it up later. Cas had seemed mostly amused by his two big Alphas and Dean was happy for that too.

Because, look, Dean understood that their situation was fucked up. It wasn’t _normal_. But he was in love with Cas, Cas was carrying Dean’s pup, and Cas had said he was okay with all of this; that he wanted Dean too. They may not have mated yet (Dean’s teeth itched from the need) but they were as good as mated. They were a couple, at least. Maybe they hadn’t figured out how all this would work when Cas got really big or when the pup finally arrived but Dean felt certain that they would manage something. As long as Cas wanted him back, Dean was sure they would make this work.

Cas had hinted that he might want to settle down somewhere and Dean was okay with that (no matter how much his inner Alpha protested Cas being separated from him). Sam had said that fuck it, they _could_ get out of this business if they wanted to but Dean wasn’t so sure. The only people he had seen getting out of this were dead people and Dean didn’t fancy getting killed and not seeing his pup grow up.

Plus he didn’t know… well he didn’t know if he could do it. Could he be normal? Have a normal job? Well, he wanted to, for Cas and the pup (and he suspected that Sam wanted to try to) but he didn’t know if he _could_. What if he fucked up and destroyed everything? Maybe down the line, he told himself, maybe when he was older and wiser.

For now Dean lived in complete bliss. It was almost like the three of them were having a short celebratory vacation what with the pup news and the lull in assholes to kill. They spent their days at a motel in Gila Bend, Arizona, having sex (without condoms now because Cas was already pregnant) and eating good food. Sam found a local librarian to get his freak on with (she was the freakier of the two, from what Sam had admitted to), leaving Dean and Cas on their own for much of the time. Dean surprised Cas by taking him out to eat, for the first fucking time in ages (not counting that diner on Thanksgiving, which Dean had thought was a smash hit).

Cas enjoyed his new freedom immensely and Dean felt so fucking bad for everything that had happened before this. He was so happy for having met Cas but still couldn’t come over the fact that he had caused him so much grief. Cas hadn’t even spoken to his family again since that one and only phone call over a week ago.

“Don’t think about it.” Cas always instructed him when he noticed Dean’s mind wandering but how the fuck could he not? He had kidnapped Cas, for fuck’s sake. And then there was the thing about their job. Cas still hated it, Dean knew, even if he had helped them with Pearson (they hadn’t told him that they of course had killed the guy but Cas knew, he was too smart not to).

Their backgrounds, the history between them, sometimes all of it felt like an insurmountable mountain and Dean felt crushed underneath. At those times Cas took his hand and put it on his stomach. It was still flat (by all estimation he was only about 6 or 7 weeks pregnant) but Dean felt calmer anyway. Their scents were mixing and Cas’ was changing a little too, to signal him as a pregnant Omega, and that too made Dean calm. Cas was still here, they were together and they could work this out.

And then of course everything well to fucking hell.

It was exactly 13 days after Cas had confirmed his pregnancy and Dean and Sam were lounging around the motel room in Gila Bend. Cas had looked at them with very stern eyes and told them that even though he would be buying their Christmas gifts with their own money it didn’t mean that they should know what they were getting. Dean didn’t care if Cas was getting him moldy socks, he was just fucking stoked about celebrating Christmas at all.

Mostly he and Sam celebrated it by drinking eggnog until they passed out or threw up (and they passed out). Maybe they ate Chinese too because fuck cooking their own dinner and barely anything else would be open. This year Cas had tutted at them and told them he at least knew how to make apple pie and Christmas ham so there would be no Chinese food for them. Dean had fallen a little harder and even Sam had looked misty-eyed.

“We gotta think of something smart.” Sam said as he sipped his beer, feet thrown up on the coffee table where he was sitting on the couch.

“Maybe like pup clothes?”

Sam gave him an eye roll for that splendid idea. “A Christmas present for Cas should be _for Cas_ , not the pup.”

Dean leaned his head back against the couch. “Books? I think he likes to read.”

Sam hummed. “Maybe a laptop of his own? Or a new phone.”

Dean pursed his lips, uncomfortable with being reminded of how they had taken his last from him. “We could just give him a new card for his old phone.”

“That would actually be better.” Sam agreed. “Unless he’d want the newest model, then—”

He was interrupted when something hit the window, smashing it to bits. The two Alphas were up and out of their seats in the next second but they didn’t have much time to do anything when the thing turned out to be a smoke grenade that went off at the same time. The room almost instantly flooded with a thick, white smoke and before Dean had much time to do anything but shout Sam’s name the door was smashed open.

Big, black figures moved in and the last thing Dean saw before they tackled him to the ground was Sam slamming his laptop so hard against the table that it bent in half. Well, he thought before the black figures knocked him out, at least he had been truly happy for almost two weeks, that was always something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel woke with a start. He sat up, drawing a big gulp of air and immediately something started beeping and he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Wincing he forcefully yanked out the small tubed that had been stuck up his nose (that hurt like hell) and he looked down at his left arm to see a needle (an IV) in it.

He looked wildly around himself, immediately recognizing this as a hospital room rather than the motel room where he had left Sam and Dean.

“Dean.” He whispered and started pulling on the tape that was over the IV needle. He had only left the two Alphas alone for perhaps an hour, no more, and when he had gotten back it had been to a nightmare.

Busloads of SWAT-team men and women had been milling about the motel. Local police had set up a perimeter and Castiel couldn’t _believe_ all of this had happened during the short time he had been away. And then someone had recognized him.

“There he is!” someone had yelled and Castiel had been swarmed by both police and, apparently, FBI. Castiel shook even now to remember it and judging by how he felt now he was starting to realize that he must have fainted back then (which would account for the fact that he didn’t remember how he got from there to here). How humiliating.

And if the people there had recognized him, they had probably come for him. Sam and Dean might have been caught because of him.

 _“It’s because I called Anna.”_ He thought desperately. That _had to_ be it, Sam and Dean were too careful to be caught so easily.

Someone had tracked his call, _he_ was the reason Sam and Dean might be going to jail, or maybe even getting a death sentence. Anna had sounded so scared and sad, they had probably been looking for him. How could he have been so stupid that he thought he could have outsmarted Gabriel with his feeble lies? And _why_ had he even made that stupid phone call?

Sam and Dean were probably going to die and it would be his fault.

“No.” Castiel all but mewled and pulled harder at the tape. The machine beside him was still beeping like crazy and he just knew someone would come in soon and he had to get out of here before that. He _had to_.

But of course not. Just as he managed to rid himself of the IV and the things on his chest that made the machine beep a nurse walked in and tutted at him. She tried to put the IV back but he yelled at her and then Anna and Gabriel came in as well. Castiel started crying then because no, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t haven gotten used to the idea of being with Sam and Dean and then for that to be yanked away from him. His heart couldn’t take it.

“Could you leave us?” Gabriel asked the nurse nicely and she grumped something that made Anna glare at her but she left and then they were alone and Castiel had to calm down.

“What’s going on?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“You got rescued, kiddo.” Gabriel said happily and Anna broke down crying instead.

She climbed onto the bed, hugging Castiel hard but Castiel could only sit there and try to get his own tears under control. He felt mean to both her and Gabriel but his inner Omega was screaming in agony and he couldn’t ignore it.

“But… what _happened_?”

“Long story short?” Gabriel sat down by Castiel’s feet, patting him on his leg. “There’s this FBI guy called Victor Henriksen who’s been looking for the Winchesters since like forever. As soon as we reported you missing he contacted us with some theories. He’s been monitoring everything ever since this summer.”

“Everything?” Castiel felt weak in the knees and was glad he was sitting on the bed.

“Our calls, our Internet. We gave him all of your information, like your Facebook and Instagram. But there was _nothing_ and then you called, out of the blue.”

Castiel closed his eyes against a wave of pain. So he _was_ the reason.

“And Sam and Dean?”

Anna looked at him with angry eyes. “You mean those filthy murderers? The FBI’s got them. I hope they rot in hell.”

Castiel could barely breathe. Everything hurt and his inner Omega howled forlornly.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Gabriel asked kindly and Castiel opened and closed his mouth several times without a sound coming out.

“They took my phone.” He eventually said, not knowing why it mattered; why anything mattered. “Smashed the SIM card.”

Anna drew a shuddering breath. “But not you?” she patted him down for good measure and Castiel let her, feeling too numb to care.

Gabriel looked funnily at him but Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to care about that either. He supposed his scent must betray something of what he was feeling but both Anna and Gabriel were Betas so perhaps they didn’t scent it. He had been living in close quarters with two Alphas for so long he had almost forgotten that not everyone had such good sense of smell.

“I think maybe Cassie’s been through enough for today.” Gabriel said kindly. “Maybe we should let you rest?”

“Mom has to see him.” Anna protested wildly. “That old hag told us to give up, did you know?”

Castiel hadn’t known, of course, but he had suspected as much from the beginning. “Is she here?”

“Yeah.” Anna got off the bed and wiped her face with her hands. “I’ll go get her, I want her to look at you and tell you how she really feels.”

“She’s probably just angry I missed my chance at DeVry.” Castiel felt as monotone as he probably sounded.

He jerked when Anna took his hand and he couldn’t even bring himself to match her smile. “Did you… did you hear her plea to the public? It aired shortly after you got taken.”

Castiel could only blink. At that time Sam and Dean had refused to let him even watch TV. “No, was it heartfelt?”

Gabriel snorted. “Sure.”

“Maybe you read what Gabriel and I put in the newspaper?” Anna sounded so earnest that Castiel almost wanted to lie and say yes but he was done with lying. Lying had put him in this hospital bed and his Alphas in the hands of the FBI.

“Sorry, no.”

Anna nodded as if she had suspected as much. “I guess it doesn’t matter now. I mean, if you didn’t read it then that explains how you could be so casual when you called.” She ducked her head but Castiel saw the fresh tears anyway and he felt bad about that phone call, even beyond Sam and Dean’s capture. It had been incredibly selfish of him. “I’ll go get mom.”

Gabriel looked after Anna’s fleeing back and Castiel looked down at his lap, unable to meet his cousin’s eyes.

“Why _did_ you call?” Gabriel asked after a while. “Did they make you so they would get the FBI off their backs?” he squeezed Castiel’s leg when he looked up to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “No, that doesn’t sound right. They’ve done so much, they had to have known the FBI wouldn’t let up that easily.”

“I missed you.” Castiel whispered. “I was selfish and I missed you. I asked if I could call and Sam gave me his phone.”

Gabriel blinked, looking incredibly surprised. “But… why?”

 _“Because they love me and I love them.”_ He couldn’t say that, though, could he?

“Because he wanted to do something nice for me, I suppose.”

Gabriel frowned. “I kinda find that hard to believe.”

“I find most things hard to believe nowadays.”

“I’m glad he did, though.” Gabriel grinned but the grin didn’t really reach his eyes. He looked older than Castiel remembered. “Because otherwise we wouldn’t have you back with us.”

“Yeah.” Castiel said and pressed out a small smile before lying down on the bed again. “I guess that’s true.”

Gabriel patted him on his leg again and then got up to leave. Mother came in not long after and their reunion was just about what Castiel had anticipated. Stinted and awkward but Mother did give him a hug so Castiel thought that was always something.

The three of them stayed until the hospital personnel practically threw them out. They wanted to keep Castiel over the night and it wasn’t like he was going to argue that. With everything that had happened he didn’t think he ever wanted to return home anyway. Just the thought of watching Sam and Dean on the news was terrible. Would he be able to go see them for their execution, if it came to that? Just imagining it made him throw up, which worried the night nurse enough for her to get the attending doctor.

“I assure you, everything is fine with you, Mr. Novak.” The doctor said with a kind smile. She was a beautiful Beta but Castiel couldn’t bear even looking at her right now. “But there is an issue I would like to discuss, one that perhaps coincides with your nausea and that we had thought to mention tomorrow but that maybe should be addressed as soon as possible.”

Castiel snapped his head around to stare at her. Good God, he hadn’t lost the pup, had he? The pup was the only thing still connecting him with Dean and if that…

“I’m pregnant.” He said in a raspy tone and she nodded solemnly.

“So you were aware? Well, I would like to discuss further treatment. You aren’t very far gone but if you are considering abortion I would act sooner rather than later.”

He stared at her with huge eyes, one hand going down to protect his stomach as his inner Omega hissed in anger.

“I’m not getting rid of it.”

She looked confused for a moment but then gave him a small smile. “I’m not saying that you have to, just that people in… well, in your situation, who has been through what you have, they might want to and that it’s completely okay. No one will judge you at this hospital.”

She thought Dean had raped him. Well, Dean or Sam (or both). She thought Castiel wouldn’t want the pup because the Alphas had mistreated him, raped and beaten him.

“Is it okay? The pup, is it okay?” he asked shakily and she raised her eyebrows in surprise before looking down at her clipboard and what he assumed to be his medical chart.

“Absolutely.” She answered after a little while with a new smile. “Healthy and growing.”

“I’m not getting rid of it.” He repeated and she looked at him with softer eyes. “It’s mine and no one can make me.”

“That’s true.” She said and put her pen in her breast pocket as she put his chart by the side of his bed. “It’s completely up to you, as I said: no one will judge you here.”

That felt reassuring and even though Castiel knew that life as an unmated Omega with a pup would be difficult as hell he knew that he wouldn’t ever want to kill his pup. His and Dean’s. The doctor left him after that and Castiel spent the night thinking and thinking hard. Come morning he had made a decision and no one argued when he asked to borrow a phone.

“Just press 9 before you dial.” The morning nurse told him and then left him alone.

Castiel had never been so grateful for having a private room as he was then. He knew he had to act swiftly because soon he would be out of here and that Victor guy would want to talk to him. Hell would break loose with everything said and unsaid and Castiel might only have one chance to get this right.

He dialed the number from memory, having seen it in both Sam’s and Dean’s phone enough times. Three signals were all it took before a gruff voice answered on the other end and Castiel felt a thrill go through him.

“Hello, Bobby Singer? You don’t know me and I don’t know you but I’ve heard about you from Sam and Dean. My name is Castiel Novak and I would like for you to help me break the Winchesters out of prison.”

There was a long silence on the other end and then just one word in reply that maybe shouldn’t have instilled Castiel with a sense of peace but totally did.

“Balls!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end for those of you who like to leave a little to the imagination :D  
> For the rest of you I will be posting a short timestamp/conclusion/epilogue this weekend.  
> Thank you for all your support and love, it's taken me through some rough times <3  
> And thank you, brown_eyed_fallen_angel, for prompting me!


	9. Epilogue

 

 

Dean was sore and moody when they eventually got back to Bobby’s. Grumpy, someone who would dare talk to him like that right now might say. The sight of his beautiful Impala, pristine as always, in Bobby’s junkyard cheered him up a bit but there was only so much even she could do for him right now.

Six months in maximum security prison would do that to you.

Fucking Victor Henriksen, Dean was prepared to put him on their own personal vendetta list even though Sam claimed they didn’t have one. He was bound to be mad and looking for them now, though, and maybe even Sam would consider doing away with him. Because escaping max was no small feat and the FBI would be blowing up soon.

“Can’t thank you enough, Bobby.” Sam said sincerely as he limped up the short flight of stairs to Bobby’s porch. He had injured his knee in the escape but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. “I thought you’d leave us.”

“As if.” Bobby grunted. “You know too much.”

To be honest Dean had thought the same, had thought they were done for. As soon as he had realized where they were going he had figured that was it; that was where he would die. Hell, they had spent those first few months just waiting for the chair. No fair trial for the infamous Winchester brothers, right? But nothing had come, no lawyer and no trial, and Sam and Dean had had to refocus their attention from resigning to death to climbing the ladder in the prison. Couldn’t stay on the bottom if they wanted to survive, right? It was Sam who had pulled Dean out of his slump, even though they had barely been able to communicate in there, being kept in different cell blocks and everything.

“Regardless.” Dean muttered. “Thank you.”

“Oh don’t thank me.” The old man said just as he opened the front door to usher them inside. “Thank the mastermind of this whole operation, you owe him big time.”

Sam looked at Dean but Dean could only frown and shrug. Bobby showed them into the kitchen and fucking hell, _there was Cas_. _Cas_ was sitting in Bobby’s shabby kitchen, belly heavy and round and with a worried expression on his beautiful face.

“Dean—”

Dean’s sight went black at that one word. He knew he moved and he knew Cas made some kind of sound. Sam might have yelled too but fuck if Dean cared. His Omega was here, waiting for him. His Omega had orchestrated their escape. His Omega wanted him. His Omega was pregnant with his pup. Cas was _his_ Omega.

“Yes.”

Dean blinked away that weird blackness and found himself pressed against Cas, canines buried deep in the Omega’s neck, deep enough to be a mating bite, claiming him for real like Dean had wanted to do all those months ago.

Dean purr/growled and he felt Cas shudder against him. The kitchen filled quickly with the scent of happy Omega, a scent of deep honeysuckle mixed with honey that Dean was sure came from the pup being inside Cas.

“Yes.” Cas said again, soft and lovingly. “My Alpha.”

Dean hugged him as hard as he could (keeping the pup in mind) and Cas melted against him. Dean’s purr rose as he kept his jaws locked over Cas’ neck, securing the mating bite. A sudden spray of water hit Dean square in the face and he withdrew from the bite, hissing. When he got sprayed again he turned them to assure that Cas wouldn’t get anything on him.

“Take it upstairs.” Bobby said gruffly (although his voice sounded raspier than usual). “I won’t have no mating bein’ done in my kitchen. People eat here.”

Dean only then realized that he was sporting one hell of a hard-on and that Cas’ scent was thick with fresh slick. Well, a mating would typically do that to you, according to people Dean had talked to who were mated. Still, Dean understood what Bobby meant and he was anyhow more than ready to have Cas to himself.

They were stopped on the way to the stairs, though, because Sam needed a fucking hug. Cas scented him deeply and murmured affection that made Dean’s heart swell and Sam’s eyes tear up. That was fucking adorable right there and Dean wanted to mate his Omega, okay? He did his best not to yank Cas away from Sam (didn’t succeed all that well) and then finally they were upstairs in one of the rooms he and Sam usually used when they stayed over at Bobby’s. By the smell of it this had to be the room Cas had used, at least once. Looking around Dean could see a travel bag, open on the floor beside the only bed.

When the door closed it felt like the rest of the world melted away and Dean had never felt sappier but he could barely do anything but look at Cas.

“Stop staring.” Cas mumbled after a while and brushed one hand over his swollen stomach. “I look fat.”

Dean was on him instantly. “Beautiful.” He corrected in a loving rumble. “I missed you so much. Every day was hell.”

“I missed you too.” Cas whispered and put his arms around Dean’s neck when Dean pulled him into a quick kiss. “I wanted to get you sooner but Bobby said to wait for the right moment.”

“Cas this is—this is fucking _huge_. You’re _here_ , with Bobby and everything.”

Cas gave him a slanted look. “It still doesn’t mean that I like you and Sam killing people.”

No, of course it wouldn’t mean that. Dean grinned. “But you came back for me, that mean’s the world.”

“I didn’t exactly have anywhere to go.” Cas said and it was clear that he was trying to sound like it wasn’t a big deal that he was here but Dean knew that it was, for the Omega as well. He was just headstrong like that and Dean loved him for it.

“Why not? Tell me what’s happened.”

“Shouldn’t we mate first?” Cas asked and reached down to cup Dean’s cock. “I’ve waited long enough, Alpha.”

Dean gritted his teeth, fuck he loved Cas. “Just tell me, will you be here with me now?”

Cas kissed him, hard and demanding and it left Dean a little winded to be honest. “My mother threw me out when she figured out I was pregnant with your or Sam’s pup and wouldn’t do an abortion. I stayed with Gabriel for a while but it was difficult since I was also planning your escape with Bobby so I eventually moved here. I’ve been here long enough, though. I’m staying with you until I have the pup but after that I’m getting my own place. Might have to live with Gabriel until I can get a job but I’ll manage. There, mate now?”

Dean growled at his impatient, perfect little Omega, nipping his bottom lip. “You won’t have to do all that alone, I’ll be here too now.”

Cas mewled and his scent got even stronger, aroused Omega washing over Dean and making him dizzy with want.

“I want you, Alpha. More than for sex.”

Dean growled approvingly as his inner Alpha roared in triumph. “And I’ll give you anything you want, more than just sex.”

Cas gasped when Dean put him on the bed and Dean reveled in the smell of sleepy Omega that wafted up from the sheets. Fuck he had missed sleeping curled up around Cas. Their kisses gradually grew hungrier from there and Dean couldn’t wait to have Cas naked again. The Omega seemed a little uncomfortable with his new girth but Dean loved it precisely for what it represented and he took care to kiss the rounded belly as he divested Cas of his clothes.

“Please Dean, no teasing.” Cas gasped when Dean couldn’t help but wrap his mouth around the Omega’s straining dick. Cas tasted as sweet as ever and his sounds were even sweeter to the starved Alpha.

He took a moment to taste Cas but couldn’t really deny him anything. He prodded Cas’ hole with two fingers and found him just as wet and open as usual.

“Are you sure you can take it?” he murmured against Cas’ inner thigh. Fuck he loved how Cas’ dick curved up against his pregnant belly. “I don’t want to hurt the pup.”

Cas huffed and patted around Dean’s head until the Alpha relented and rose to loom over the Omega so that their eyes could meet. Cas was beautiful with his hair all messy and the blue of his eyes swallowed by his lust-blown pupils.

“You’re big but you’re not _that_ big.” Cas said with a wry smile. “Maybe just don’t squish my stomach.”

Dean grinned and lined up, it wasn’t like he was going to be able to resist when his Omega challenged him like that.

“Just make sure you bite me hard enough to count.”

Cas flashed his sharp canines in a predatory grin. “Just get your neck down here and I’ll be sure to tie you to me, Alpha.”

Fuck how Dean loved his bossy little Omega.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Four years later found Castiel in a small apartment in central Bloomington, Illinois. Well, a hole it the wall more like but Castiel had made it cozy enough. And it was only three blocks from the daycare center where he left Arizona, his and Dean’s daughter, when he went to work so that was nice. It had been Gabriel who had suggested the job because a friend of his (later Castiel discovered that she was in fact a long-time love interest) owned a flower shop and was looking to hire.

Bloomington was perhaps a bit further away from Pontiac than Castiel would have liked because even though he wanted to get away from Mother and her disapproving remarks (he didn’t want Arizona to hear how Mother talked about Dean and Sam) he still wanted to stay close to Anna and Gabriel.

Anna had actually taken time off work for a while there in the beginning when Arizona was newborn but Castiel had figured out how to handle most things pretty quickly and now it had been just him and his little daughter for over three years. Not to say that Gabriel and Anna wouldn’t visit, and frequently, but Castiel managed on his own. He was just glad that Kali (the flower shop owner) had hired him without any knowledge, experience, or education whatsoever.

Now, several years later, he was mostly left to his own devices in the shop, more or less running it as she was starting up a new shop, one of many in a chain of stores, hopefully. Anna had commented on how much Castiel had grown up during these past years and he could only shrug and tell her that he had had to. Had to grow up so he wouldn’t break when he was kidnapped and then later had to grow up even more to take care of his pup.

Anna and Mother were appalled to hear the news about the Winchesters’ break-out and when Castiel finally returned back home with a newborn pup they were both besides themselves (Anna perhaps to a more loving extent than Mother). Gabriel had just looked at the way Castiel hid his neck (and the mating bit) and not long after he had offered to put in a good word for Castiel with Kali.

And perhaps living so far away from Pontiac wasn’t such a bad thing after all. If nothing else it meant that it would be easier for Sam and Dean to come and visit. Like today. It had been over a month since Castiel last had met with his mate and he was aching inside to see him and touch him; to scent him.

Sam and Dean were still out on the road, still killing their way through the anointed bad guys, but they always made sure to stop in at least quarterly and Castiel always tried to make it nice for them. The apartment might be small but he would be damned if it wouldn’t be a nice nest for his small pack anyway.

“Unca Sammy comin’ today?” Arizona asked in her sweet little voice, legs dangling as she sat on a chair while Castiel tried to make her look presentable. She was a very well-behaved child but she had apparently inherited some of Dean’s scruffiness because her clothes were always askew and her hair a mess.

“ _Uncle_.” Castiel corrected his little daughter calmly as he tried to braid her hair. It wasn’t made easier by her not sitting still. “And yes. Dad and Uncle Sam are coming for a visit today. They’ll be staying with us until Sunday, would you like that?”

“Yay!” Arizona threw her hands up and Castiel only narrowly missed getting smacked in the face. “I miss daddy.”

Castiel’s heart swelled and he kissed her on top of her messy hair. “I miss him too.”

“And unca Sam. He has candies.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave up on the braid, tying her blonde hair into a pony tail instead. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to him about that…” It was bad enough that Gabriel always gave her treats when he visited, Sam was no better.

“I know.” Arizona gave him a weirdly serious stare for her age. “He brings too little.”

Castiel sighed exasperatedly and let her run to play in her room. Well, at least he had managed to dress her properly today, that was a feat in and of itself.

 

By the time Castiel finally heard keys in the front door’s lock it was already dark outside and Arizona’s pony tail had loosened. She had shucked off her clothes, running around in panties and one of Castiel’s t-shirts, long enough on her to be a dress. God how Castiel adored her. She shrieked with happiness and practically assaulted Sam when he stepped through the door. He smiled widely and bent down to swoop up her in a giant hug.

“Princess!” he beamed at her, giving Castiel a quick peck on the cheek before he stepped away with a babbling Arizona.

Every time he and Dean came she had something new she wanted to show her uncle. Oftentimes it would be new drawings of them and Castiel had looked at some of those pictures and thought he should encourage her more than he already did because she was drawing very well for someone her age. Even the daycare center said as much.

“No kiss for daddy?” Dean asked but Sam had already disappeared into Arizona’s room. Dean shut the front door, shaking his head with a grin.

“Let me.” Castiel murmured and gripped the lapels on Dean’s leather jacket, pulling him down into a sweet kiss. Dean groaned into it and put his hands on Castiel’s back, pulling him closer as the area around them flooded with their happy scents. “That was one helluva kiss, baby.”

Castiel nipped on Dean’s bottom lip. “It’s been too long, I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, fucking hell. Last time I had my Rut I was stuck in that goddamn snowed in cabin in Alaska. It was hell.”

“Yes, thank God for phone sex, huh?” Castiel’s eyes glinted with mirth. Since Arizona’s birth Castiel had been on Heat suppressants but Dean still had his Ruts and they tried to make sure he could come home for that. But of course they couldn’t succeed _every_ time.

Dean groaned again, this time more with frustration. “It almost made it worse, hearing you moan for me but not being able to touch you.” When he shrugged off his jacket Castiel could scent his impending Rut even more.

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” Castiel asked as he hung up Dean’s jacket. Dean couldn’t stop touching him and Castiel knew his words were truer than he had first thought.

“Meant to be here sooner but damn, it’s tough staying under the radar. Especially when we’re supposed to be dead and all.”

Castiel turned and gave him a dark glare. One that made Dean positively squirm and Castiel loved how his big, strong Alpha wanted to submit to him sometimes.

“Don’t remind me of that, that was the worst week of my life. You could have told me you were faking your own deaths.”

Dean grinned boyishly (good Lord he was handsome). “‘M sorry, Omega. Didn’t mean to scare you, it was Benny’s idea.”

Castiel rolled his eyes because he knew all that (it was well over a year ago now) but that didn’t mean he had quite forgiven Benny yet. Benny Lafitte was a roguish Alpha who had helped Sam and Dean on more than one occasion but whom both Sam and Castiel were weary of, exactly for things like orchestrating deaths without notifying the appropriate people. He had this way about him that always made situations feel more dangerous than they should but Dean seemed to really enjoy his company so Castiel did his best to get to know the other Alpha. Although he supposed that whole fake death incident would always hinder their friendship somewhat…

Suffice to say that Castiel had been destroyed to hear the news on the goddamn TV. He still hadn’t fully forgiven Sam and Dean either, for not contacting him or Bobby sooner and he knew he had Bobby on his side so he was in the right.

“In any case you better not do it again.”

“Die?”

Castiel slapped Dean lightly on the shoulder and then again when Dean only laughed and pulled him into a close hug.

“Just for that you’re going to sit through dinner before I take care of your Rut.”

Dean purred and nuzzled against Castiel’s mating bite. “What are we having?”

Castiel squirmed in Dean’s arms, definitely feeling aroused by Dean’s display of affection. “Taco pie.” He murmured and couldn’t help but smile when Dean made a pleased sound. Give the Alpha pie, _any_ pie, and he would be a purring ball of happiness. “But only because it’s Arizona’s new favorite dish.”

“She truly is daddy’s little princess.” Dean said adoringly and peeled away from Castiel with obvious difficulty. “And I think it’s about time that her handsome dad got that welcome kiss.”

Castiel snorted and walked over to the small kitchen. “Good luck getting her away from Sammy. You two better share nicely.”

“Oh but I have a secret weapon.” Dean smiled devilishly and plucked a giant chocolate bar from a pocket on his leather jacket, wielding it like a gun before practically _skipping_ over to Arizona’s room, calling her name in a sing-song voice that made her shriek with happiness again.

“Not before dinner!” Castiel yelled but knew it was a losing battle; neither Sam nor Dean had ever been very good with rules like that. He shook his head and started dinner and when he later put the pie in the oven to bake and went over to Arizona’s room to check on them he found the room empty.

Some searching found Sam and Dean curled up around Arizona on Castiel’s big king size bed, all three soundly asleep. He looked on for a moment before going in, kissing his mate and his child before pulling out a blanket and covering all three. Turning off the oven for now he sat down on the couch and pulled out a book on the language of flowers to read, comforted in the knowledge that his pack was safe.

 

> _Honeysuckle means fraternal affection or devoted affection._
> 
> _It symbolizes devoted affection in the form of a lover’s embrace, also symbolizing happiness and living a sweet life – without too much squabbles in between_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, this is it for now! Thank you everyone who came with me on this turbulent journey, it's been really fun!  
> Lots of love to you all <3
> 
> (and an extra cookie to all of you who figured out why they named their pup Arizona XD)


End file.
